


Vamplock (di EinahSirro)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Dubious Consent, First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, Translation, Vampire Sherlock, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: John è molto bravo a non attirare l'attenzione dei vampiri. Finché non lo è più.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EinahSirro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinahSirro/gifts).
  * A translation of [Vamplock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060321) by [EinahSirro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinahSirro/pseuds/EinahSirro). 



#  **Vamplock**

Tutti conoscevano le regole. Ti eri registrato presso la banca del sangue. Cedevi il posto in coda e distoglievi lo sguardo. Ti tenevi in bocca una lingua rispettosa, o come minimo una silenziosa. La maggior parte dei vampiri era comunque annoiata dagli umani. Stavi semplicemente molto, molto tranquillo. Nessun conflitto. Lascia che il vampiro prenda il taxi che hai appena chiamato (ce ne sarà presto un altro). Resta fuori dalla porta, lascia che il vampiro entri per primo. Non fissarli negli occhi, quello li fa scattare proprio come doberman. Tieni la testa bassa e stai zitto.

John Watson era molto bravo a essere molto silenzioso. Dentro di sé, era un po’ teso, e si vedeva dalla posizione delle spalle e dalla linea dura della bocca, ma andava tranquillamente in giro per i suoi affari in clinica.

I vampiri avevano il controllo ormai da due anni.

Ed ecco il punto; per molti versi non era peggio di quando ad avere il controllo erano gli umani. In qualche modo, era meglio. Niente più guerra. Soldati rientrati dall'Afghanistan e dall'Iraq. Oh, alcuni di loro erano tornati a casa solo per scomparire tra le grinfie di qualche vampiro (per qualche motivo, amavano i soldati), ma non significava che fossero morti. Solo... non liberi. Non liberi di tornare a casa dai loro cari, alla fine di tutto. Non liberi nemmeno di uscire di casa. Non liberi in alcun modo. Ma non morti. Non sanguinanti nella sabbia, non a giacere con moncherini bendati in ospedale.

E l'economia era... piuttosto stabile. Non eccellente, ma nemmeno sulle montagne russe. Il crimine era un filo meno evidente. Naturalmente, il fatto che niente che un vampiro facesse a un essere umano fosse illegale avrebbe potuto avere qualcosa a che fare con le statistiche, ma era comunque un fatto che gli umani sembravano un po’ meno propensi a uccidersi a vicenda quando erano impegnati a guardarsi alle spalle per un paio di occhi gelidi che incombevano dietro di loro nei vicoli.

Il problema dei senzatetto era del tutto scomparso. Ebbene, i senzatetto erano del tutto scomparsi. Erano scomparsi, gli obitori si erano riempiti di corpi senza sangue non identificati, e poi quell'ondata si era placata ed ecco qua. Niente più senzatetto. Problema risolto.

Ma per John Watson la cosa più inquietante era l'effetto che i vampiri avevano sull'umanità. Sulla personalità umana. Erano molto magnetici, quando sceglievano di esserlo. Avrebbero potuto rendere schiavo volontario quasi chiunque. Spesso uccidevano semplicemente le loro prede, nutrendosi di loro in un vicolo o in un angolo buio finché l'umano non diventava bianco come la neve e scivolava a terra. Poi se ne andavano e la polizia veniva a prelevare il cadavere, etichettando la morte come ‘insufficienza cardiaca’ (i cuori non funzionano quando non c'è sangue da pompare) e la cosa finiva lì.

Ma dopo quei primi tre mesi di sconvolgimenti, era diventato evidente a tutti che era preferibile una situazione più domestica. Dopotutto, anche i vampiri godevano di un'Inghilterra stabile, dove i treni passano in orario, i teatri sono pieni e luminosi, e la spazzatura viene raccolta regolarmente, e le banche e i negozi sono presidiati da esseri umani piuttosto che da macchine.

Andava meglio con il sistema della banca del sangue. Per il moderno vampiro urbano, era stato più che altro come trovare un equilibrio tra ristoranti, cibo da asporto e pasti cucinati in casa. Le banche del sangue erano i ristoranti. In effetti, non era passato molto tempo prima che uomini intraprendenti (uomini!) mettessero in piedi eleganti Bloodbar con un ambiente piacevole... potevi ordinare un drink al bancone o potevi andare di sopra e avere un donatore vivo... sai. Molto civile.

Il cibo da asporto era quando un vampiro rapiva qualche incauto e forse lo uccideva, e forse no, a seconda dell'umore. Ciò aveva certamente rafforzato il coprifuoco meglio di quanto potesse fare qualsiasi forza di polizia, la consapevolezza che l’Oscurità era l'ora del Cibo da Asporto.

Ma poi c'era il piacere di un pasto cucinato in casa, e quello era avere un essere umano tutto tuo, che ti aspettava a casa. Uno ben addestrato avrebbe anche tenuto pulito il posto, quindi averne uno comportava un certo vantaggio.

E quello era facile, perché il morso del vampiro poteva essere molto piacevole, se il vampiro voleva che lo fosse. Gli esseri umani erano stati straordinariamente facili da schiavizzare, una volta che la pratica era stata ben consolidata. Ti limitavi a prenderne uno, te lo portavi a casa, ci affondavi le zanne, lo riempivi di endorfine, e francamente avresti fatto meglio a farlo stendere prima se non volevi dover sostenere per tutto il tempo il suo corpo floscio e ansimante. Era come raccogliere frutta matura.

Probabilmente perché non c'è stata molta ribellione. Proprio come le donne avevano permesso agli uomini di dominare su di loro da tempo immemorabile, sedotte dalla promessa d'amore (anche quando saltava fuori che quello dato era molto meno di quello offerto), così si poteva contare che anche gli umani s’innamorassero dei vampiri e diventassero schiavi senza speranza.

Quando ti eri annoiato del tuo schiavo, potevi finirlo, o scambiarlo, o lasciarlo andare se eri davvero molto, molto generoso (e se potevi sopportare che ti perseguitassero, bramosi di tornare indietro. Sul serio, era più facile ucciderli.)

Alla fine, per l'umano medio, la vita in questa nuova vena (nessun gioco di parole) era andata avanti. Niente più guerra, niente più recessione, niente più senzatetto, pochissimo crimine... e se diventavi schiavo, be’... allora non dovevi preoccuparti della pensione, perché probabilmente non saresti vissuto abbastanza a lungo. La maggior parte dei vampiri era abbastanza sentimentale da far addormentare i propri animali domestici in modo abbastanza umano (che uso divertente di quella parola, no?) semplicemente facendo Un’Ultima Bevuta (una grande), di solito senza preavviso. Dopotutto, dici al tuo cane che lo stai portando dal veterinario per Il Grande Sonno? No, lo accarezzi e gli assicuri che è solo un altro richiamo per la rabbia. Poi si addormenta e il gioco è fatto, vedi? Così... Eccoci qua, pensava cinicamente John Watson, un venerdì sera mentre finiva l'inventario dello sgabuzzino delle scorte alla clinica.

In realtà, era diventata solo una questione di evitare il pericolo. Come in Afghanistan: non farti sparare. Con i vampiri, era soltanto: non attirare la loro attenzione. Non uscire dopo il tramonto, non far incazzare nessuno di loro, non guardarli negli occhi, non essere troppo attraente... e John non era terribilmente preoccupato. Teso, ma non troppo preoccupato. Dopotutto, se hai quasi 40 anni, sei piccolo e compatto, solo un ometto tranquillo con occhi fermi ma una faccia triste, davvero, starai bene. Non ti noteranno sul serio. Starai bene. Va bene.

Va tutto bene finché nessuno di loro mi tocca, aggiunse mentalmente John. Perché li odiava. Odiava quello che avevano fatto alle persone che conosceva veramente, non a quelle che erano scomparse del tutto, no. Quelle erano come vittime della guerra. Era più quello che facevano ai prigionieri di guerra (come lui definiva tra sé gli schiavi). La loro personalità era stata semplicemente spazzata via. Intelletto, talenti, individualità, volontà, tutto finito.

Uno dei soldati più tosti che avesse conosciuto in Afghanistan, un commilitone di nome Moran... era stato uno di quelli rapiti subito. Era stato un tipo cupo e amareggiato, con un senso dell'umorismo secco e micidiale e uno spirito risoluto; tutto era stato immediatamente spazzato via. L'ultima volta che John l'aveva visto, sembrava uno zombie, schiavo di una piccola Zanna, un tipo magro e ben vestito, con occhi neri e selvaggi. Coglione.

John li aveva visti uscire da un'elegante macchina nera ed entrare da un sarto di Savile Row, con Moran che seguiva la Zanna a testa bassa e il viso completamente ripulito di quella consapevole, determinata espressione che era sempre stata il suo marchio di fabbrica. Le mani di John erano diventate gelide, comprendendo in quel momento che qualunque cosa fosse successa, avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che finire così.

Perché era come andare a trovare tuo nonno in una casa di riposo, quando era stordito dalla senilità, indossava un pannolino ed era collegato alle macchine, e non ti riconosceva affatto. Quando ti guardava con occhi infantili e ti chiedeva di portarlo a casa, portarlo fuori da quel posto, e dov'era sua moglie, e dov'erano tutti quelli a cui aveva voluto bene? Guardavi quello e pensavi ‘Non me ne voglio andare in questo modo.’ Meglio morire con gli stivali ai piedi.

John era un soldato, oltre che un medico. Non aveva paura di morire. Ma aveva paura di entrare dolcemente nell’oscurità. Non voleva trovarsi collegato alle macchine. Non voleva diventare senile e confuso. Non voleva essere ammalato di cancro e dipendente da farmaci antidolorifici che ti cancellavano la forza più che il dolore, e non voleva diventare schiavo inespressivo di qualche Zanna sogghignante. Quindi, negli ultimi tre anni, aveva aggiunto alcune disposizioni al testamento mentale che teneva nella sua testa: sarebbe sopravvissuto come poteva il più a lungo possibile. C'erano solo tre ragioni per prendere la via d’uscita più facile: demenza in arrivo, malattie incurabili e vampiri.

E il suo pensiero al riguardo era decisamente ben stabilito. Quando la tua decisione è presa, non tendi a rivisitarla più e più volte. Non tendi a parlarne con te stesso. La tua mente fa una specie di procedura del tipo, salvataggio, stampa e memorizzazione, e poi quella decisione è effettuata e riposta in un luogo accessibile ma non disturbante. Come andare al supermercato. A meno che tu non fossi una persona terribilmente conflittuale, non mormoravi mentalmente a te stesso di fermarti al market mentre tornavi a casa. Immaginavi semplicemente il negozio, ti raffiguravi di cos’avevi bisogno (venerdì sera: panna per il caffè, una pagnotta, un po’ di prosciutto) e poi andavi, con la mente tranquilla.

Era lì che si trovava John, sia mentalmente che fisicamente, quando il vampiro alto e magro con il lungo cappotto nero lo vide per la prima volta. L'oscurità stava calando. Il vampiro si trovava in un Bloodbar vicino a una finestra panoramica e sorvegliava un tassista sospetto parcheggiato dall'altra parte del viale quando John Watson si avvicinò al Tesco, avendo finito il suo inventario e lasciato la clinica nel tardo pomeriggio di venerdì.

John non aveva fatto niente di sbagliato. Non era andato a sbattere contro nessun vampiro, non ne aveva guardato uno negli occhi, né aveva infranto il coprifuoco o attirato l'attenzione su di sé in alcun modo. La sua faccia era inespressiva, la sua mente era lucida, il suo scopo era semplice... ma passò davanti all'unico Vampiro Consulente al mondo nel momento sbagliato e nel posto sbagliato, e quella fu semplicemente la sfortuna più dannata che ci fosse mai stata.

E non è sempre così che vanno le cose?

***

Sherlock era annoiato, ma non era una novità. Rimase seduto nel Bloodbar e puntò il tassista, che stava oziando dall'altra parte della strada, e lasciò che il flusso del pensiero umano si agitasse e turbinasse intorno a lui. Per Sherlock era una fonte di costante irritazione il fatto di poter leggere la mente degli umani, ma non degli altri vampiri. Tra tutti i doni inutili da avere. Gli esseri umani non pensavano mai a qualcosa di nuovo o interessante. Be’, nemmeno la maggior parte dei vampiri, ma almeno avevano la responsabilità di governare il mondo, quindi era un po' come paragonare gli adulti ai bambini. Erano tutti noiosi, ma i bambini lo erano ancora di più e la maggior parte degli umani erano essenzialmente bambini. Le loro menti mantenevano un mantra ronzante di _Voglio questo_ e _devo fare quello_ e _perché lui non ha chiamato_ e _lei sa che la sto tradendo._

Su un vampiro si poteva almeno contare che pensasse _Dovrei affascinare l'amministratore delegato di questa banca, così posso fargli trasferire i fondi alla mia fazione in modo più efficiente e possiamo assumere il controllo del Parlamento._ Quello era almeno una sfumatura più interessante di _Quella cameriera è sexy._

Ma solo marginalmente. Di tanto in tanto Sherlock interrompeva i loro pensieri abbastanza a lungo per fare deduzioni dal loro aspetto fisico (camicia pulita ma sgualcita, odora di abiti appena lavati ma non stirati, sua moglie sta diventando cieca o debole) prima di riaccendere il proprio ‘udito' per controllare: _ritirare il rinnovo della ricetta di Mabel stasera, avrei dovuto farlo ieri sera, spero che non ci sia tanta coda_ (confermato. Il prossimo.). Giusto per tenersi in esercizio.

Altre volte leggeva semplicemente ogni persona mentre passava, distrattamente, come un uomo che fa scorrere la sintonia della radio in macchina, raccogliendo un frammento di musica o testi di passaggio, creando un montaggio di balbettio umano che era incredibilmente coerente.

Come adesso, per esempio. Gli esseri umani passavano davanti alla finestra a una velocità di circa uno ogni 2-3 secondi. Una giovane donna che camminava _i piedi mi sta uccidendo ma queste scarpe sembrano così belle_ e poi un uomo più anziano, _dannazione, ha delle gambe che mi piacerebbe avere avvolte intorno a me_ e una coppia di anziani _oh così scivoloso quando piove non puoi cadere ti romperesti un’anca_ e un adolescente Goth che avrebbe potuto essere maschio o femmina _fanculo quel bastardo non è il mio vero padre che si fotta_ e un piccolo uomo dall'aspetto tranquillo (silenzio)...

Sherlock si concentrò su di lui. Il silenzio era insolito. Robusto, compatto, occhi bassi, capelli corti biondo scuro (militare) pantaloni color cachi, scarpe ben fatte, pulite, ma pratiche (lavora molto in piedi ma con istruzione superiore... Professore? Dottore?)

L'uomo scomparve dalla visuale della finestra e Sherlock si alzò e andò alla porta per continuare a guardarlo. Non aveva in mente altro che confermare la propria deduzione. Il tassista era ancora fermo col motore al minimo e, davvero, poteva prenderlo in qualsiasi momento. Superando la porta del Bloodbar, il vampiro vestito di nero uscì in strada e seguì il piccolo uomo dall'aria banale che si stava allontanando con calma rapidità. Ancora silenzio. Non un silenzio vacuo, da testa vuota (contrariamente alla credenza popolare, le persone con la testa vuota creavano un bel po’ di rumore, di solito i testi delle canzoni.) Era più una concentrazione deliberatamente silenziosa che... aveva quasi un profumo. Metallico. Come una pistola.

Oh, questo era un po’ più divertente del solito brusio, pensò Sherlock, e si mise al passo alle spalle dell'uomo.

John si fermò all'angolo e si guardò intorno mentre aspettava che il semaforo cambiasse, ignaro di aver improvvisamente acquisito un'ombra alta e scura sormontata da una zazzera di capelli ricci. La mente di John era impegnata a registrare e catalogare le persone intorno a sé nel suo solito modo: una sorta di modalità automatica di valutazione del rischio che era il risultato combinato della sua esperienza militare e della sua vocazione di medico. Cosa potrebbe causare una certa circostanza qui, e cosa potrebbe fare se la circostanza si verificasse? Non lo pensava a parole perché era un'abitudine familiare. Era più un'istantanea mentale, seguita da una serie fulminea di immagini che potevano verificarsi. Quindi le immagini venivano ordinate in base agli scenari di risposta.

Ad esempio, questo era un incrocio trafficato del centro. Le due situazioni più probabili che avrebbero richiesto una reazione erano 1) qualche imbecille cammina davanti a un'auto o 2) qualche imbecille perde il controllo della sua auto e si dirige sul marciapiede.

_Trauma da impatto-valutare-stabilizzare-trattare-per-shock-chiama999-reclutare-astante-per-aiuto—_

Davvero, era solo un'abitudine. Nemmeno in parole. Solo una serie di riferimenti visivi che svolazzavano veloci come un mazzo di carte che venisse mescolato, e non perché John Watson fosse un genio (sebbene fosse piuttosto brillante. Facoltà di medicina? Ci sei?), ma perché era concentrato ed efficiente, e questo era semplicemente quello che faceva. Tutto il tempo. Valutare, reagire, rivalutare, compensare, valutare di nuovo... davvero non c'era niente di speciale in lui. Niente che attirasse l'attenzione.

Il semaforo scattò e i pedoni avanzarono obbedienti nell’incrocio. Nessuno fu investito e tutto andò come doveva mentre John si recava da Tesco per prendere panna, pane e prosciutto un venerdì sera.

Alle sue spalle, un vampiro alto e scuro lo seguì, sconcertato dalla serie di immagini che avevano attraversato i pensieri dell'uomo silenzioso, accompagnate dall'odore di disinfettante (sicuramente dottore) per poi svanire mentre l'incrocio veniva lasciato alle spalle e John passava accanto a un vicolo senza uno sguardo, ma con un'altra sfilza di immagini che sembravano includere un urlo e una zuffa, e poi di nuovo il silenzio.

Interessante. Ma niente parole. Sherlock continuò a seguirlo. Cos'altro c'era da fare? Si avvicinò un po’ all'uomo più piccolo e lo seguì nel negozio.

Con la sua consueta efficienza, John prese un cestino, raggiunse esattamente le corsie di cui aveva bisogno, mantenendo in testa un'istantanea dell'oggetto desiderato finché non trovò la corrispondenza, e si diresse alla cassa. L'intera operazione richiese meno di 4 minuti. Per tutto il tempo la sua mente rimase in silenzio.

Sherlock capì il momento esatto in cui l'uomo silenzioso si rese conto della sua presenza. Si vide registrarsi come un'ombra nera (minaccia) e sentì l'acuirsi di quell'odore metallico che si diffondeva dall'altro uomo, ma non ci fu alcun segno fisico esteriore. John non girò nemmeno la testa per cogliere uno sguardo con la coda dell’occhio. Fece semplicemente la fila al self-service, pagò con una carta di credito e lasciò che una serie di immagini che avevano un inconfondibile elemento di violenza aleggiassero nella sua mente. Poi uscì con calma dal negozio, e Sherlock lo seguì con un sogghigno da lupo, senza più sforzarsi di essere sottile. Questo era divertente.

John proseguì lungo il marciapiede e imboccò una strada che si allontanava dai negozi, in una zona più residenziale, anche se piuttosto trascurata. Sherlock lo seguì, annusando con apprezzamento mentre l'odore metallico che emanava dai pensieri dell'altro uomo diventava più acuto e più pronunciato. Un altro riflesso di violenza aleggiò nella sua mente, ma cosa interessante, esteriormente l'uomo più piccolo non fece assolutamente nulla. C'era una qualità di attesa nel silenzio. Non si voltò. Non accelerò né rallentò. Non sfuggì o provocò. Non reagì in alcun modo visibile. Non c'era odore di paura, anche se Sherlock poteva sentire con sicurezza che l'uomo era completamente concentrato su di lui e lo aveva registrato come una probabile minaccia. E che la probabilità aumentava man mano che veniva seguito.

Sherlock poteva in qualche modo percepire quella caratteristica di valutare-valutare-valutare, anche se non c'erano parole. Nessun pensiero coerente. Solo odori e... qualche non descrivibile accenno di azione fisica o energia in fase di pianificazione. Poteva quasi sentire i muscoli dell'altro uomo che si contraevano in un certo modo ripetitivo e sincronizzato che suggeriva che stesse provando mentalmente una serie di mosse.

Sherlock si avvicinò, adesso permettendo che si sentisse il suono dei suoi passi. A questo punto nessuno poteva equivocare la minaccia che lui suggeriva. Erano soli. Era proprio buio. L'ombra nera aveva seguito l'uomo silenzioso fino al supermercato, attraverso il supermercato, nel quartiere, e adesso era a pochi passi di distanza.

L'uomo più piccolo si fermò bruscamente, sospirò e si voltò per affrontare il suo pedinatore. Nel momento in cui guardò direttamente Sherlock, la qualità dei suoi pensieri cambiò in modo così brusco che il vampiro fu quasi sbalordito.

John si era avvicinato abbastanza al suo appartamento da sapere di dover prendere una decisione. Era chiaro qualche svitato lo stava seguendo. Un ladro, probabilmente. Voleva che il rapinatore sapesse dove viveva? In realtà no. Meglio farla finita adesso, allora, decise, e si voltò per guardare l'uomo dietro di sé. È allora che tutto cambiò.

John vide l’ossuto viso bianco, gli occhi profondi e fissi, il lungo cappotto fluttuante, e capì immediatamente che la sua fortuna si era esaurita all’improvviso. Vampiro. Vampiro. Aveva attirato l'attenzione di un vampiro.

Era tutto finito. La vita era finita. Tempo scaduto.

Sherlock si era fermato quando John era girato, e si fissarono in silenzio. Sherlock guardò gli occhi dell'altro uomo guizzare sul suo viso e fermarsi. All'improvviso l'odore metallico svanì e fu sostituito dall'odore della terra bagnata. Come fango, come se... qualcuno stesse scavando nel fango. Interessante.

Attese.

Non ci fu nient'altro. L'uomo più piccolo rimase semplicemente in piedi, inespressivo, il sacchetto della spesa che penzolava molle, dimenticato nella sua mano, e l'odore della terra bagnata si intensificò mentre fissava Sherlock. Ancora niente parole, niente azioni. Occhi piuttosto grandi. Scuri ma non marroni. Saldi. Perfino penetranti. Non sembrava nemmeno respirare.

Era umano, no? Sherlock fu davvero incerto per una frazione di secondo, ma decise che sì, doveva esserlo. Il faccia a faccia continuò. Adesso Sherlock sentiva odore dei fiori che si mescolava all'odore della terra bagnata proveniente dalla sua preda. Veramente insolito. Com'era delizioso vivere un'esperienza insolita dopo tutti quegli anni. Quasi odiava l’idea di muoversi, per paura di distruggere quel momento straordinario.

Sperimentalmente, il vampiro fece un passo avanti. Nessuna reazione da parte dell'uomo. In effetti, i suoi occhi sembravano essersi concentrati dove lui era stato un momento prima, e non erano spostati né l’avevano seguito mentre si avvicinava. Stava per attaccare? Sherlock controllò mentalmente... no, le contrazioni fisiche si erano arrestate. Tutto si era fermato. Ah, la qualità congelata della preda messa all'angolo, sì? No? Sì? Hm... più o meno. Immobile, sì, terrorizzato, no. Davvero, questo era un enigma.

Sherlock si accostò finché lui e l'altro uomo non furono vicini come potrebbero esserlo degli amici che stanno avendo una conversazione privata. L'altro uomo continuò a fissare oltre la spalla di Sherlock il punto in cui lui si trovava la prima volta che si erano guardati negli occhi. L'odore della terra bagnata svanì e ora non c'era più alcun odore. Ma dall'uomo più piccolo sembrava emergere un suono, una specie di vibrazione o brusio. Sembrava il ronzio nelle orecchie che arriva in momenti casuali, ma... no... non così acuto. Solo un'eco.

"Come ti chiami?” chiese il vampiro e sentì la mente dell'altro uomo rispondere: _John Watson. Il defunto John Watson._

Ma fisicamente, l'altro uomo disse solo "Ha importanza?"

Sherlock rimase sospeso per un minuto, e finalmente le parole iniziarono a sbocciare nei pensieri dell'altro uomo (John): _Cibo da Asporto. È buio. Tranquillo, qui. Dovrebbe essere veloce._

Il brusio divenne più pronunciato.

Poi John inclinò la testa all'indietro, ignorando ancora Sherlock, e lui udì i pensieri: _posso vedere il cielo. Questo è bello. Volevo vedere il cielo. Speravo fosse giorno, ma forse è meglio. Quell’azzurro è solo polvere e riflesso. Il cielo notturno è il vero cielo. Stelle. L'ultima cosa che vedo. Questo è bello._

Poi le parole si interruppero di nuovo e tornò l'odore della terra bagnata, più forte che mai. Ah, la morte. Era quello. La mente di John era passata dall'autodifesa all'accettazione della morte in una frazione di secondo. Be', era unico, doveva ammetterlo Sherlock. Nessuna paura, nessuna confusione, solo... in attesa. Sperimentalmente, l'uomo più alto si chinò e lasciò che il suo naso si avvicinasse abbastanza al collo della sua preda da cogliere una veloce zaffata. Pulito, nessun marchio precedente. Caldo. Molto bene. Nella testa di Sherlock c'era ancora un ronzio che doveva provenire da John, anche se non era nulla che orecchie umane potessero sentire.

"Sbrigati, figlio di puttana." John respirava pesantemente e Sherlock sorrise. Davvero un tipetto tosto, non è vero? Sembrava un peccato... Sherlock si ritrasse, fece diversi passi all’indietro, e poi, dopo un lungo sguardo valutativo, si voltò con un turbinare del cappotto e si allontanò. La sua antenna mentale, tuttavia, era del tutto sintonizzata sull'uomo da cui si stava allontanando.

Si era aspettato di sentire una vampata di sollievo, ma non arrivò. Ci fu solo una diminuzione di quella vibrazione, lo sbiadire dell'odore terroso e il silenzio. Quando Sherlock raggiunse l'angolo, poté sentire ritornare l'odore della vigilanza metallica, debolmente. Si voltò per vedere che John lo stava ancora guardando.

Sherlock girò l'angolo, fuori vista. Attese circa venti secondi, poi sbirciò dietro la cantonata per vedere che John si era finalmente voltato e stava camminando di nuovo, a testa bassa, con la borsa che oscillava al suo fianco. Sherlock rimase a guardare finché non vide dove svoltava e registrò la posizione e l'indirizzo del suo appartamento.

 _Ti rivedrò, John Watson,_ pensò.

***

Era sabato pomeriggio. Sherlock era sul suo divano, le mani giunte sotto il mento, fissando il soffitto. Il tassista era in stato di fermo. Il lavoro d’ufficio giù a Scotland Yard veniva gestito da qualcuno che aveva imparato da un pezzo a inventare tutto ciò che era necessario per spiegare l'arresto, perché Sherlock aveva concluso da tempo che nessun umano aveva bisogno di sapere che lui poteva leggere le loro menti. Ora era nel suo appartamento decisamente disordinato a meditare sull'annosa domanda: dovrei prendere uno schiavo?

Da un lato, sarebbe stato incredibilmente irritante avere i pensieri borbottanti di qualche umano che riecheggiano nel suo appartamento come un annunciatore a un interminabile evento sportivo. senza. sosta. giorno. e. notte.

Dall’altro lato, sangue fresco.

In generale, non c’era storia. Il sangue fresco non valeva quel piagnucolio irritante.

Ma da ieri sera, be’. A quanto pareva alcuni umani non avevano quel flusso di pensieri stupidi che avrebbero spinto qualsiasi vampiro lettore della mente che si rispetti a diventare matto. (Probabilmente era l'unico, in realtà. Non aveva visto alcuna prova che altri vampiri potessero leggere nella mente. Non che passasse molto tempo con altri vampiri. Ad ogni modo.)

In altre parole, aveva quasi deciso che John Watson sarebbe stato il suo schiavo, e stava solo fingendo di dare l'impressione di averci riflettuto per soddisfare il lato di sé che sogghignava senza sosta dall'angolo della sua mente che gli schiavi erano una stupida, disordinata perdita di tempo e una debolezza che era veramente indegna di lui.

Inoltre, avrebbe potuto essere utile scoprire di più sull'umano prima di afferrarlo e incatenarlo al letto al piano di sopra. _Ho ancora delle cinghie di restrizione?_ si chiese, e salì nella polverosa camera degli ospiti per controllare nel comò. Oh sì, eccole qui. Bene. Ottimo. Di nuovo sul divano. (sospiro) E devi nutrire gli schiavi o ti moriranno sotto gli occhi, quindi questo significava usare il frigorifero per qualcosa di diverso dalle donazioni all'obitorio. Davvero, era come prendere un animale domestico. Sei abbastanza responsabile? Lo porterai regolarmente a spasso? Lo porterai dal veterinario? Lo addestrerai? Sarai paziente?

Sherlock sfogliò le possibilità e decise che avrebbe osservato quel tizio per un altro giorno o due. Dopodiché, se John Watson avesse continuato a incuriosirlo, allora... sì, perché no? Non è che ci fosse una legge che lo vietava. Si alzò dal divano e si infilò il cappotto. Perché aspettare? La luce del sole, contrariamente alla mitologia popolare, non infastidiva affatto i vampiri. Semplicemente non era molto lusinghiera.

John, nel frattempo, stava pranzando nel suo appartamento (caffè e panino al prosciutto) nel suo giorno libero. Non aveva lasciato l'alloggio dall'incidente della sera prima. Aveva programmato di passeggiare nel parco vicino (molto più piacevole dato che quel problema dei senzatetto era stato succhiato via), però aveva la sensazione che la notte scorsa non fosse davvero finita, ma semplicemente sospesa. Non era stupido. I vampiri non ti pedinano per venti minuti, ti annusano, sorridono e poi se ne vanno.

In qualche modo aveva attirato l'attenzione di un vampiro e quella cosa non era dell'umore giusto per il Cibo da Asporto. Quello era un brutto segno. _(Quel vampiro era bellissimo...)_ John smise di masticare. Da dove era venuto quel pensiero?

Oh sì, è vero. Potevano ammaliarti. Poteva essere già iniziato.

Merda.

John si costrinse a ingoiare il resto del suo panino. Poi si alzò da tavola, si asciugò la bocca e andò in camera da letto. Tirò fuori lo zaino, ci stivò dentro tutto quello che contava e si strinse nelle spalle. Poteva essere un buon momento per far visita sua sorella dall'altra parte della città. Quella parte della città era diventata troppo calda per lui.

***

Sherlock restò seduto nel taxi parcheggiato e guardò John Watson uscire dal suo appartamento, portando lo zaino. Bene, non era comodo? Era già con i bagagli fatti e pronto a trasferirsi!

Be’, no, chiaramente stava scappando, ma qual era la differenza in termini pratici? Sherlock sogghignò tra sé e sé, guardando l'altro uomo che si avvicinava, lanciando intorno occhiate attente. Di nuovo, niente parole. Ma poteva vedere la propria immagine trattenuta nella mente dell'altro uomo, un referente visivo con cui confrontare tutte le caratteristiche circostanti. Se avesse scorto una corrispondenza, avrebbe significato pericolo.

Chiaramente il cappotto e i capelli erano le più forti, anche se Sherlock fu un po’ sorpreso di vedere che l'immagine visiva nella testa di John includeva una mappa molto accurata e dettagliata dei lineamenti del suo viso. Non aveva pensato che l'umano lo avesse davvero guardato direttamente dopo quel primo sguardo valutativo, ma chiaramente la sua fisionomia era stata impressa e mantenuta con sorprendente nitidezza: gli occhi spalancati e pallidi, il naso leggermente all’insù, il taglio peculiare della sua bocca aleggiavano nel cervello di John come una fotografia in bianco e nero.

Piuttosto lusinghiero, in realtà. La mente di John conteneva un'immagine visiva accurata di Sherlock e una mappa mentale della stazione della metropolitana, ma ancora una volta, niente parole, niente pensieri irrequieti, solo quel senso di scopo e un chiaro profumo di libertà. Come... i boschi.

Sul serio, quest'uomo era uno scrigno di strane associazioni. Sherlock decise all'improvviso che ci aveva pensato abbastanza. La risposta era sì.

Sherlock aspettò che John fosse vicino al taxi, poi spalancò la portiera e uscì, bloccandogli la strada.

“Ah, eccoti qui. Ottimo. Vieni dentro." Non proprio quello che aveva avuto intenzione di dire, ma Sherlock, nonostante quello che molti umani e vampiri avevano pensato nel corso degli anni, aveva il senso dell'umorismo. Era solo... piuttosto singolare.

John si fermò così bruscamente che fu come se avesse sbattuto contro un muro invisibile. I loro occhi s’incontrarono e ancora una volta, Sherlock fu scosso dal violento cambiamento nella qualità dei pensieri di John. Quel profumo fresco svanì e fu quasi come se una porta di legno fosse stata sbattuta sopra un piccolo scompartimento con lui dentro. L'odore dei pensieri di John divenne soffocante, stantio e sgradevole. Il brusio tornò come il ronzare delle api. L’uomo s’immobilizzò e fissò Sherlock.

Le persone intorno a loro continuarono per la loro strada, distogliendo lo sguardo. Era chiaro cosa stesse succedendo sul marciapiede accanto al viale. Un vampiro alto e scuro con un lungo cappotto nero stava prendendo un uomo piccolo e vestito in modo semplice e lo stava mettendo in un taxi. Con fermezza. Per il braccio. L’uomo più piccolo aveva il viso chiuso di uno colto in flagrante, i suoi occhi non fissavano nulla, le nocche bianche intorno allo zaino.

Non c’è niente da vedere qui, circolare.

Sherlock seguì John nel taxi, e poi l’auto si allontanò e le persone vicine fecero respiri profondi e continuarono i loro acquisti del sabato pomeriggio.

Il taxi percorse in silenzio le vie di Londra, lasciandosi alle spalle il quartiere piuttosto mediocre in cui viveva (aveva vissuto) John ed addentrandosi nelle località più esclusive abitate dai vampiri. Sherlock sedeva ad un’estremità del sedile posteriore e John all’altra. Lo zaino di John giaceva in mezzo a loro, così come l'odore, ancora una volta, di terra umida. E quel debole ronzio vibrante.

Sherlock aspettò di sentire dei pensieri, ma John fissò risolutamente lo schienale del sedile di fronte a sé limitandosi ad emanare l'odore dei cimiteri. Completo di fiori. Quello era divertente, pensava davvero che Sherlock avrebbe pagato per un viaggio in taxi solo per ucciderlo?

Alla fine, il vampiro parlò. Aveva davvero l’intenzione di essere rassicurante quando disse: "Se avessi avuto intenzione di ucciderti, l'avrei fatto nel tuo stesso quartiere.”

Pausa. Finalmente nella testa di John balenarono parole che Sherlock poté leggere: _Dio che bella voce. Questi bastardi sono così fottutamente micidiali._

Poi di nuovo silenzio. Sherlock sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, e poi divenne consapevole del proprio stesso respiro. John guardava davanti a sé senza rispondere. Niente sul suo viso faccia avrebbe suggerito che avesse paura o che pensasse che la voce di Sherlock fosse... bellissima. Hm.

Bizzarro.

Oh, questo era divertente. Questo era... DIVERTENTE! Sherlock dovette reprimere l'impulso di piegarsi in avanti e ringhiare al tassista di guidare più in fretta. _Oh, avanti, andiamo in Baker Street,_ pensò.

La signora Hudson, la donna umana proprietaria dell'appartamento, era nella sua cucina quando sentì Sherlock urlare "SIGNORA HUDSON!!!" davanti alla porta.

Lei uscì in corridoio, asciugandosi le mani con uno strofinaccio. Sherlock stava entrando, trascinandosi dietro un uomo basso e biondo. L'uomo biondo aveva una faccia di pietra e portava uno zaino. Sherlock sembrava un bambino che avesse appena trovato un cucciolo.

"Signora Hudson, questo è John. Starà con me per un po’,” disse Sherlock. Nello stesso istante, sentì i pensieri sia di John che della signora Hudson. La signora Hudson stava pensando: _Oh, finalmente, si è trovato un bel compagno che può... be’... oh, spero che non lo uccida._

La mente di John disse con tono misurato d’inconfondibile ostilità: _Questo è quello che pensi tu._

Sherlock sorrise e guidò John su per le scale, la signora Hudson alzò nervosamente gli occhi mentre salivano. Poi tornò in cucina, perché non c'era niente che si potesse fare per controllare i vampiri, e ciò che era vero per la maggior parte dei vampiri era doppiamente vero per Sherlock. Quindi la cosa migliore da fare era finire di lavare i piatti. Fece una smorfia quando la porta al piano di sopra sbatté, il che significava che ora Sherlock era solo nel suo appartamento con il suo nuovo... uhm... amico?

***

Dall’altra parte dell’uscio, Sherlock si tolse il cappotto e lo appese al gancio vicino alla porta. Poi si appoggiò alla porta e si limitò ad osservare John che si guardava intorno.

E John si guardò intorno. Lasciò cadere lo zaino al proprio fianco come se non avesse intenzione di darsene più pensiero. Sherlock guardò gli occhi (blu scuro, scoprì) guizzare in giro per l'appartamento, e ascoltò i suoi pensieri. Dopo un momento, udì vagamente la parola _casino._ Poi, con sorprendente chiarezza, sentì la parola _Vetro._

John attraversò la stanza ad ampie falcate senza dire una parola e colpì con un pugno la finestra che dava sulla strada. Poi schiacciò i polsi sul vetro rotto e Sherlock avvertì un acuto morso di dolore prima che John si piegasse in due e cadesse a terra.

Che diavolo... Sherlock si spostò rapidamente al fianco di John e s’inginocchiò, afferrando i polsi dell'altro uomo mentre il sangue pompava fuori da lui e su tutto il tappeto. Senza pensarci si portò un polso alla bocca e leccò la ferita chiudendola, poi afferrò l'altro e fece lo stesso (oh, quel sangue aveva un sapore meraviglioso). Poi si sedette su John, a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi, e bloccò quei polsi sul pavimento.

 _Ok, questo è stato un po’ meno divertente,_ pensò, perplesso.

John giaceva sotto di lui, voltando la testa a destra e a sinistra mentre si guardava i polsi. I segni erano ancora lì, ma si erano chiusi. John inclinò la testa all'indietro e guardò con aria accusatoria la finestra rotta come se quella l’avesse deluso. Sherlock sentì i suoi pensieri: C _azzo. Cazzo!... Veleno._

John ansimò per un momento, alzando lo sguardo verso Sherlock. "Sto per vomitare," dichiarò alla fine, e Sherlock lo fissò per un momento. Chiaramente, l'uomo stava mentendo, ma il vampiro fu abbastanza incuriosito da lasciarlo andare e rialzarsi con grazia in piedi. John si alzò barcollando, continuando a guardarsi i polsi, e poi si guardò intorno. "Gabinetto?” chiese, e Sherlock lo indirizzò nella direzione giusta.

Seguì John a qualche passo di distanza mentre lui andava in bagno e si chiudeva la porta alle spalle. Sherlock ascoltò dall'altro lato della porta, divertito, mentre John apriva in fretta gli armadietti. Poteva sentire i pensieri chiaramente come parole pronunciate ad alta voce: _Veleno. Veleno. Veleno? Veleno?? … Niente? Cazzo… VETRO!_

Merda. Sherlock spalancò la porta con un calcio proprio mentre John sbatteva la testa contro lo specchio sopra il lavandino. Questa volta, Sherlock riuscì a strapparlo via dai frammenti prima che fosse fatto qualsiasi danno.

Ci volle solo un momento prima che Sherlock avesse John inchiodato al divano. La forza dei vampiri non era uno scherzo, e John se ne rese conto in fretta e si placò, ansimando sotto di lui. Rimase immobile per un momento, i corti capelli spettinati, gli occhi spalancati e selvaggi, i pensieri che vorticavano per l'appartamento come un diavolo della Tasmania. Sherlock ascoltò, affascinato, mentre la mente di John faceva un inventario di tutte le finestre, specchi e persino lampadine disponibili, e poi un rapido elenco di altri elementi pericolosi: _Vetro. Bicchiere. Veleno (spesso in cucina). Secondo piano. Non abbastanza in alto. Fornello a gas? Gas? Fuoco? Coltelli. (odio i coltelli)..._

"John," lo interruppe, continuando a inchiodare l'altro uomo. John era molto, molto caldo, ed era una sensazione piacevole, sedersi sopra di lui in quel modo. L'odore pulito del suo corpo, l'odore acuto del suo panico, l'odore terroso di quella tomba che stava già scavando per se stesso...

"John!" Alla fine i pensieri di John si concentrarono sul volto del vampiro chinato su di lui, e Sherlock udì: _Gesù che begli occhi. Questo qui ti distruggerà._

Poi ci fu silenzio. Sherlock sorrise.

"John, non ho intenzione di ucciderti,” mormorò.

 _Questo è quello che pensi tu,_ sentì. John lo fissò in silenzio. Sherlock si alzò di nuovo e gli diede una carezza rassicurante sugli scompigliati capelli biondi. John rimase fermo e incontrò il suo sguardo mentre l'uomo più alto si appoggiava un po’ indietro e ascoltava. I pensieri ripresero: _Questo è il modo in cui lo fanno. Ti tirano dentro. E questo qui. Bello, bellissimo. Labbra. Occhi. Mani. Poi cambi dentro e muori un centimetro alla volta._

Sherlock lasciò che John si sfilasse cautamente da sotto di lui mentre la porta dell'appartamento si apriva e appariva la signora Hudson con una scopa e una paletta. Ovviamente aveva sentito il fracasso.

"Oh, Sherlock,” disse in tono di rimprovero, e andò a spazzare via il vetro rotto vicino alla finestra. Sherlock tenne gli occhi su John mentre commentava, "Anche in bagno, signora Hudson," e sorrise mentre lei sospirava.

John guardò verso la porta aperta e Sherlock disse "No,” in tono di ammonimento, come se John fosse un cane. Con attenzione, John distolse lo sguardo e fece alcuni passi sperimentali verso la cucina. La signora Hudson alzò lo sguardo dal suo lavoro di ripulitura.

"Oh, il tè è vicino al lavandino, caro,” lo informò, e John si voltò e andò in cucina. Sherlock sentì: _Tè. Bene. Tè. Tè. Acqua. Bollitore. VELENO!_

Sherlock balzò in cucina per trovare John che si slanciava sotto il lavandino ad afferrare una bottiglia di disgorgante per gli scarichi. Strappò la sostanza dalle mani dell'altro uomo e lo fissò.

"John. Non ti farò del male."

Il fissare silenzioso riprese. La signora Hudson finì di rimuovere il vetro rotto e Sherlock le diede il disotturante perché lo portasse via. Perplessa, lei lo prese e se ne andò, con ogni evidenza alzando mentalmente le spalle.

I due uomini rimasero di nuovo soli. Sherlock strinse gli occhi, cercando di leggere l'espressione vuota di John.

Alla fine disse: "Tutto quello che voglio..."

John lo interruppe immediatamente: "Lo so quello che vuoi.”

Sherlock sospirò: "Se volessi ucciderti, potrei farlo proprio qui con un colpo della mano..."

All'improvviso sentì la mente di John dire: _PROVOCA!_

"Oh, potresti?” chiese freddamente John, fissandolo. «Sono contento di sentire che sei bravo in qualcosa oltre a correre in giro con quel ridicolo cappotto cercando disperatamente di attirare l'attenzione di uomini sconosciuti. Sei il vampiro più patetico che abbia mai visto. Vivi come un maiale e sei ovviamente incapace di..."

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre e deglutì, di certo un po’ sorpreso (non in senso positivo). Poi John smise di parlare e lui sentì di nuovo i pensieri: _Dannazione. Guardarlo. È ferito sul serio. Non posso... Cazzo. Sono così fottuto... COLTELLO! Cuore. Veloce._

Sherlock lo intercettò quando si rese conto che John intendeva affondare il coltello nel proprio cuore, non nel suo. Lottarono per un momento, finché il coltello non cadde rumorosamente sul pavimento, e poi Sherlock decise che avevano entrambi bisogno di una pausa. Senza un'altra parola, avvolse John con le braccia inchiodandogli i gomiti alle costole e lo trascinò su per le scale fino alla polverosa camera degli ospiti.

Alla vista della stanza, John andò in un vero panico, scalciando e dimenandosi, con la mente che gridava _NO NO NO NO_ finché Sherlock finalmente non lo ebbe bloccato con le restrizioni per i polsi e le caviglie sul copriletto ormai attorcigliato. Quando infine fu immobilizzato, lui si abbandonò inerte, e anche Sherlock in effetti si afflosciò un po’ per il sollievo.

Forse non era stata una buona idea. Gli schiavi non dovevano essere né suicidi né selvaggi.

Entrambi ansimarono in silenzio per un po’, Sherlock seduto sul letto, e John legato, fissandolo, con la mente che emetteva ancora una volta quel brusio vibrante che Sherlock finalmente riconobbe come la versione di John del terrore. Non era come la paura, che era acuta e tremante. Era un ronzio costante che sembrava prepararsi a qualcosa di inevitabile.

All'improvviso il suono si arrestò. Sherlock guardò John, che stava fissando il soffitto alle sue spalle. Sherlock sentì: _Perderò. Ho già perso. Mi sono perso. Dannazione._

E poi ancora una volta, molto sommesso: _Dannazione._

Poi tacque. Sherlock allungò una mano candida e slacciò con cura i bottoni della camicia sgualcita di John, e lo sentì deglutire una volta, ma questo fu tutto. I suoi occhi azzurri rimasero fissi sul soffitto. Sherlock aprì la camicia, rivelando il petto dell'altro uomo e la cicatrice disordinata di una ferita da proiettile su una spalla. Sherlock vi fece scorrere le dita sopra con delicatezza.

Affascinato, il vampiro si chinò e si sistemò sopra John, intimamente vicino, le gambe intrecciate, inclinando la testa da una parte e dall'altra mentre esaminava la ferita con gli occhi e le dita.

Dopo un momento colse l'odore dell'umore di John. Vagamente come incenso. Si stava rilassando, anche se il suo viso non rivelava ancora nulla. Sherlock gli strofinò il naso sul collo e sentì: _Ed eccoci qui. La fine di me. La fine della persona che ero._

 _Ah,_ pensò Sherlock. _Non ha paura di morire. Ha paura di cambiare._ Si fermò un momento e considerò di cercare di rassicurare l'uomo, ma poi decise che il modo migliore per dimostrargli che non c'era nulla da temere era andare avanti. Strofinò il naso più a fondo, e poi gli leccò la pelle sensibile del collo proprio dove intendeva mordere, con la saliva piena dei blandi analgesici che i vampiri usavano per gli amanti, non per le vittime.

Rimase sospeso per un momento, assaporando l'attesa. Poi affondò le zanne. Sentì gli arti di John irrigidirsi in segno di protesta (di solito lo facevano) e la sua schiena s’inarcò per un momento, ma l’uomo fu inaspettatamente arrendevole e ricadde debolmente indietro. Sherlock poteva sentire l'alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto mentre prendeva un respiro profondo e lo lasciava uscire con un tremito.

 _Il sangue più dolce di sempre,_ pensò stordito, succhiando e prendendo in bocca la carne calda tra le labbra mentre l'uomo sotto di lui si muoveva leggermente e poi gemeva piano.

 _Slegami,_ sentì nella sua mente, e senza pensarci si staccò per un momento e armeggiò per sganciare il fermo su un polso e poi sull'altro. Senza un'altra parola, John gli avvolse le braccia attorno e lo strinse forte contro di sé.

Quasi svenendo per la delizia, Sherlock avvolse a sua volta le braccia intorno a John, e in quel caldo abbraccio affondò di nuovo nel suo collo e bevve. Poteva percepire il cuore di John che batteva forte. Poi poté sentire le parole: _Oh Dio. Oh Dio, quindi questo è quello che succede. Questo è il paradiso. Dio mio. Oh è bellissimo. Non fermarti. Non fermarti. Prendilo tutto._

La mano di John si alzò per premere più forte la testa di Sherlock contro il suo collo, e di rimando lui appoggiò il corpo contro l'altro uomo. Affondò di più ed entrambi emisero un gemito, stringendosi forte l'un l'altro.

Alla fine Sherlock si staccò, anche se controvoglia. Stavano entrambi respirando con affanno, e Sherlock dovette schiarirsi la testa per un momento prima di ricordarsi di leccare la ferita per chiuderla. Poi rotolò giù da John e si riposò per un momento sulla schiena, godendosi l'odore d’incenso dell'umore di John. Assoluto appagamento stordito e... ah, sì, un ronzio caldo e forte che suggeriva eccitazione sessuale. Sì, poteva lavorare su quello, rifletté Sherlock.

Dopo un periodo di silenzioso respirare, John si sedette con attenzione e protese le braccia fino alle caviglie, tastando i bordi delle cinghie finché non trovò le fibbie di rilascio. Sherlock restò sdraiato e lasciò che John si liberasse. Poi l'uomo più piccolo si alzò dal letto, lanciando un'occhiata al vampiro disteso sulle coperte nell'ultima luce del pomeriggio che stava svanendo.

Spostò lo sguardo da Sherlock alla porta, con il viso risoluto e ostile com’era sempre stato.

"John,” disse Sherlock con la sua voce più vellutata. "Torna indietro." Spalancò le braccia, fissando l'altro uomo con quegli occhi argentei, aprendo quelle labbra meravigliosamente scolpite.

 _Dannazione,_ sentì il pensiero di John. _Guardalo. Ecco come lo fanno._ Ed era divertente, perché lo sguardo che John gli rivolgeva era bellicoso, freddo, assolutamente ostile. Ma Sherlock poteva sentire i pensieri nascosti dietro di esso, e sospirò piano, "Sono stato così solo, John."

Vide John fare un rapido inventario mentale dell'appartamento. Disordinato, polveroso, trasandato, davvero la tana di un uomo che vive solo e ha pochi contatti con gli altri. All'improvviso lo vide attraverso gli occhi di John e si rese conto che sebbene stesse agendo per giocare sulla compassione dell'altro uomo, le parole erano vere. Era solo.

"Per favore?" aggiunse Sherlock, le braccia ancora aperte. _Cazzo,_ disse la mente di John. _Sono così fottuto._ Esitò per un momento, rivivendo la sensazione di avere quelle braccia intorno a sé, quel viso sepolto nel suo collo, quella sensazione vertiginosa, fluttuante, quel corpo premuto contro il suo. E pensa quanto forte, quanto veloce... non c'è comunque modo di scappare. _Be’, cazzo._ Adagio, strisciò di nuovo tra le braccia di Sherlock e si avvolse attorno al suo vampiro.

 _Sapevo che questo qui mi avrebbe distrutto,_ pensò. E Sherlock sorrise tra sé mentre rotolava sopra il suo umano. _Sì,_ pensò, _ma lentamente._

_***_

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John ora è nelle grinfie di Sherlock. Non c'è davvero modo di sfuggire a un vampiro geniale che legge la mente, vero?

#  **Capitolo 2**

Sherlock rotolò sopra il suo umano, che ora giaceva tra le sue braccia, almeno in qualche modo consenziente (non legato, giusto?) La sua camicia era aperta, i suoi occhi fissi sul soffitto come se leggesse qualcosa di scritto lassù. Il vampiro avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e sussurrò "Jo-ohn..."

L'uomo sotto di lui ebbe un brivido e gli fece scorrere con esitazione le mani sulla schiena.

"Sì, puoi farlo. Puoi toccarmi,” sussurrò Sherlock nell'orecchio rosa sotto le sue labbra. Quindi appoggiò leggermente i fianchi contro il corpo caldo inchiodato sotto il proprio, e fece un sorriso malvagio mentre John chiudeva gli occhi per un momento e poi sbatteva di nuovo freneticamente le palpebre, come se stesse per sottoporsi a qualche spaventosa procedura medica e intendesse tenere d’occhio molto bene ogni attrezzo raggiunto dal dottore.

"Sono tuo," sussurrò Sherlock contro la calda creatura che respirava avvolta tra le sue braccia. "E tu sei mio. Staremo insieme." Poi gli leccò l'orecchio e sentì un debole rantolo nella gola attaccata a quell'orecchio.

La mente di John era ancora sorprendentemente silenziosa, però.

E non capita sempre che l'unica cosa che pensiamo di volere sia quella che non possiamo sopportare una volta ottenuta? Se qualcuno avesse chiesto a Sherlock perché non avesse uno schiavo da decenni, avrebbe detto "Pensano costantemente e non stanno zitti.”

Adesso aveva uno schiavo silenzioso sotto di sé, e la cosa stava... cominciando a dargli fastidio. E diciamolo, John era uno schiavo dal momento... no, non dal momento in cui Sherlock lo aveva morso. In realtà no. In realtà, lo era da quel momento in cucina in cui aveva deciso di provocare questo vampiro per farsi rompere il collo e aveva sputato fuori una sfilza di insulti che erano evaporati nel momento in cui quegli occhi argentei avevano mostrato un lampo di dolore.

Come poteva John ferire questa cosa aggraziata con la bocca infantile, i polsi delicati e gli occhi tragici (che potrebbe spezzarti a metà per sbaglio se non fosse stato attento, buon Dio, compatiamo un rullo compressore, già che ci siamo?)

Ma il gioco era fatto. John il soldato, che valutava mentalmente come uccidere ogni uomo che gli passava accanto sul marciapiede (non che lo volesse, solo per ogni evenienza, capisci) John che aveva sparato alle persone, John che era pronto ad abbattere chiunque ritenesse necessario... John aveva un cuore che si affettava facilmente come un fungo fresco. E Sherlock era una lama di rasoio.

Se mai un uomo poteva essere ridotto in schiavitù da un paio d’occhi feriti e da un lungo collo bianco, quello era John.

L'aveva nascosto abbastanza bene, però.

Quindi Sherlock, sdraiato sopra di lui, fissò quel volto deciso e risoluto, e capì solo che:

1) John era così terrorizzato dall'essere uno schiavo che probabilmente sarebbe saltato giù da un ponte se lui non avesse giocato con attenzione le sue carte, tuttavia

2) John era anche così terribilmente gentile che se tu avessi detto "Per favore,” ti avrebbe consegnato un rene.

3) Sherlock non poteva dire quello che qualcuno stava pensando a meno che non fosse messo in parole, perché Sherlock viveva in un mondo di numeri e parole.

4) Ma a differenza della maggior parte delle persone, John non pensava molto spesso in parole. Pensava in odori, immagini, colori e sapori. L'interno della sua testa era un paesaggio onirico che solo lui poteva navigare. Sherlock aveva trovato l'unico umano i cui pensieri, per quanto banali potessero essere, erano almeno temporaneamente avvolti nel mistero. E benedettamente silenzioso.

E ora saltava fuori che il silenzio non era così meraviglioso, dopotutto, e Sherlock decise immediatamente (senza rendersi conto di averlo deciso) di svelare proprio la cosa di John che lo aveva incuriosito in primo luogo.

Nel frattempo, poteva essere carino... Sherlock fece scivolare le gambe tra quelle di John e le spinse ad aprirsi lentamente, seppellendogli le labbra nel lato del collo che non aveva ancora violato.

 _Oh, Dio, sta per violentarmi. Questo farà male._ La mente di John esplose all'improvviso.

Sherlock lasciò che una delle sue zanne aprisse un taglio sul collo caldo e sentì John contrarsi mentre lo succhiava per un momento, e poi lo leccava per chiuderlo.

Aveva dimenticato quanto i maschi umani fossero preoccupati per quel genere di cose. Sherlock spinse delicatamente la camicia giù dalle spalle di John e baciò un sentiero che scendeva appena sopra la sua clavicola, dove morse di nuovo, abbastanza gentilmente, e aspirò alcune gocce. John sussultò ad ogni nuova sensazione, con le mani che scivolavano sulle braccia di Sherlock come se non fosse sicuro se aggrapparsi per sicurezza o tentare di fermare i movimenti del vampiro che giaceva sopra di sé. Come se lui potesse fermare un vampiro. Tanto valeva saltare davanti a un treno...

John sussultò di nuovo e il respiro sibilò tra i suoi denti quando un paio di zanne gli affondarono su entrambi i lati del capezzolo e poi quella bocca rosa iniziò a succhiarlo con decisione. Le sensazioni scesero dritte tra le sue gambe e la testa gli sarebbe caduta dal collo se il cuscino non l'avesse intercettata prima.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e sollevò la propria coscia per premere contro l'erezione furiosa intrappolata nei pantaloni di John.

 _Oh, ‘fanculo. Va bene, vai avanti,_ disse chiaramente il cervello di John. Sherlock chiuse con una leccata l'ultima ferita stillante e alzò la testa.

"John,” disse, e gli occhi blu scuro guardarono verso di lui in preda allo stordimento. "John, se faccio l'amore con te, avrai una sorta di crollo nervoso e proverai a buttarti giù dal tetto più tardi?” chiese Sherlock.

 _Sì, ma prima ti lascerò sicuramente finire con me,_ "No,” disse John.

Oh, mente, sorrise Sherlock tra sé. Va bene. Mise una mano tra le gambe di John, strappando un gemito acuto dall'alto.

"Allora prenderò solo un altro pochino di sangue e ti lascerò stare per un po',” promise. Poi, con orrore di John, Sherlock gli slacciò rapidamente la cintura, gli aprì i pantaloni, tirò fuori l’uccello teso e arrossato, e vi appoggiò quelle zanne proprio sopra.

Ora, la maggior parte degli uomini concorderà sul fatto che _zanne_ e _uccello_ non sono alleati naturali, e John stava solo emettendo un grido che, per una volta, corrispondeva esattamente a ciò che stava dicendo la sua mente. Poi quelle zanne sfiorarono la testa del suo pene, il sangue lo imperlò vicino alla punta, quella bocca rosa si serrò e vi affondò profondamente, e Sherlock iniziò a succhiare.

Gli occhi di John si spalancarono, le ossa si sciolsero in gelatina, il suo intero corpo ricadde sul letto a braccia e gambe spalancate e, nel giro di pochi istanti, quel cazzo catturato fu l'unica cosa dura rimasta in lui. Sherlock tirò e succhiò senza sosta, estraendo un sottile flusso di delizioso sangue fumoso che fu interrotto solo quando il corpo sotto di lui si iniziò a diventare teso, teso, teso e duro, e alla fine John venne con una serie di convulsioni che... be’, era un bene che i vampiri fossero forti, perché Sherlock dovette inchiodarlo al letto e tenerlo fermo mentre gli succhiava via tutto fino all’ultima goccia. Gli occhi di John si rivoltarono all’indietro alla sua testa mentre Sherlock finalmente alzava lo sguardo. Oh, era svenuto.

Be’, forse era un bene. Forse la notte scorsa non aveva dormito bene. Sherlock gli richiuse premurosamente la cerniera si alzò, gloriandosi del meraviglioso profumo simile a una candela di John che lo ricopriva, e si alzò dal letto.

Forse avrebbe dovuto esaminare le cose di John mentre l'umano era privo di sensi. Proprio come una specie di gioco a Conosciamoci Meglio. Si voltò per andarsene e poi ricordò l'osservazione che la mente di John aveva fatto riguardo al tetto. Sherlock gli riallacciò le cinghie alle caviglie e ai polsi... non voleva essere ostile o minaccioso, davvero, solo una cosuccia per assicurarsi di non sentire improvvisamente Vetro!! e dover salire di volata le scale per impedire a John di tagliarsi la gola con lo specchietto cosmetico.

Probabilmente dovrò togliere tutti gli specchi dall'appartamento, e non era ironico che non fosse per il vampiro, ma per l'umano?

Sherlock scese le scale e aprì lo zaino di John, scaricando gli oggetti contenuti sul tappeto. Li fece scorrere rapidamente. Molto poco che fosse personale. Tazza di caffè. Il computer portatile. Oh, pistola! Ooo, bella pistola, pensò Sherlock, rigirando l'arma da una parte e dall'altra tra le sue lunghe dita delicate.

Quanto sarebbe stato felice di avere uno schiavo umano con una pistola al proprio fianco, ad aggirarsi per le strade piovose di Londra di notte mentre inseguiva una preda colpevole per conto di Scotland Yard.

Sherlock esitò. Quanto sarebbe stato infelice se il suo delizioso nuovo animale domestico si fosse sparato perché aveva un'idea paranoica che Sherlock gli avrebbe risucchiato via il cervello ed era in qualche modo un’affermazione di autonomia farselo saltare lui stesso prima. Hm. Sherlock fece scivolare la pistola sotto il divano e continuò a frugare tra le cose di John.

Be’, non ci volle molto. John viaggiava leggero.

Quindi aprì il laptop, dedusse infine la password solo dall'usura della tastiera (motivo per cui si dovrebbe cambiarla regolarmente) e selezionò la cronologia di navigazione di John. Bene, era per lo più etero, ma alcuni degli atti per cui aveva interesse potevano essere usati da chiunque. La maggior parte di loro, davvero. Quindi quello era un bene.

Sherlock si sedette sui talloni e guardò l'appartamento disordinato. Sembrava davvero piuttosto patetico, lì dentro. Si alzò e fece uno sforzo per raccogliere i fogli in pile e spingere da parte gli oggetti quanto bastava da scoprire alcune superfici orizzontali, quando d’improvviso gli venne in mente che probabilmente John avrebbe ormai dovuto essersi svegliato dal suo pisolino. Si stava facendo buio. Post-coitale, perfino con il sollievo dallo stress... 45 minuti erano circa la norma.

Sollevò la testa e ascoltò i pensieri dal piano di sopra. Niente. E i sogni? Sherlock ascoltò con più attenzione. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di annusare qualcosa... cercò di vedere qualcosa... perché chiaramente John non pensava come la maggior parte delle persone. Ma no, niente.

Buon Dio, non era morto, vero? Sherlock afferrò lo zaino, salì le scale e sbirciò dalla porta per trovare John completamente sveglio e che fissava il soffitto. In silenzio. Sherlock aprì la porta e i loro occhi s’incontrarono di nuovo.

"Vorresti disfare i bagagli?” chiese educatamente Sherlock.

"Un po’ impicciato,” rispose John.

"Oh, sì." Sherlock si fece avanti, sganciò le cinghie e si sistemò sul letto mentre John si tirava su, si rialzava e riusciva ad alzarsi rigidamente in piedi. Oltrepassò Sherlock zoppicando.

"Gabinetto,” spiegò.

"Niente vetro," lo ammonì Sherlock, e John fece un triste cenno di riconoscimento e andò a liberarsi.

Sherlock aspettò. Va bene allora, stava andando abbastanza bene. Niente meglio di una bella succhiata per rompere il ghiaccio (e lo intendeva in ogni modo possibile). John tornò e iniziò a mettere i suoi vestiti nella cassettiera a disposizione con ammirevole docilità.

Quando ebbe finito, disse: "Dov'è la mia pistola?"

"Ah,” disse Sherlock. "Aspettiamo un po’, va bene?"

John lo fissò.

"Tè?” chiese Sherlock e si alzò e fece strada al piano di sotto. John lo seguì.

***

Quando Sherlock gli aveva offerto il tè, quello che intendeva veramente era che avrebbe mostrato a John dov'era tutto, e poi si sarebbe seduto e lo avrebbe guardato mentre lui lo preparava.

"Quindi, mettiamo le cose in chiaro, allora," iniziò Sherlock, e di colpo sentì l'odore del fumo di legna che veniva dai pensieri di John. Questo era interessante, perché il fumo di legna è in realtà un odore gradevole, in generale. Indica che qualcosa sta per essere distrutto (legno), ma è anche un simbolo comune di focolare e casa, di calore e di luce... davvero, a meno che tu non sia un albero, è un buon odore.

Non era del tutto un buon odore proveniente da John e Sherlock sentiva come se qualcuno qui fosse l'albero, ma non poteva ancora dire quale fosse tra loro due. John continuò a preparare il tè con movimenti bruschi e decisi. Sì, qualcosa stava decisamente bruciando.

"Primo, davvero non ti ucciderò,” disse Sherlock.

 _Finché, naturalmente, non verrà il giorno..._ rispose il cervello di John, e Sherlock avrebbe voluto dire: "Be’, è un periodo molto lungo, quindi non preoccupiamoci adesso,” ma poi John avrebbe saputo che lui era un vampiro che leggeva la mente e se questo non avrebbe reso paranoico un umano, nient’altro lo l’avrebbe fatto.

Sherlock decise per: "Voglio davvero tenerti per molto, molto tempo, John." Ciò aveva l’intenzione di essere rassicurante, ma le mani di John si arrestarono e lui fissò il vuoto proprio di fronte a sé.

_Mi terrai finché non mi avrai spogliato di tutto e non sarò altro che un guscio nelle tue mani. Impotentemente innamorato. Nessuna mia volontà. Allora mi distruggerai._

Buon Dio, pensò Sherlock. Che cosa significava? Sospirò e decise di ragionarci più tardi.

“Stavi svolgendo un lavoro al di sotto delle tue capacità, questo è evidente dalla mancanza di pubblicazioni mediche a tuo nome. Ti tieni aggiornato ma non pubblichi, quindi non lavori in un ospedale rispettabile. E quando ti ho visto per la prima volta, venivi da ovest, dove si trova la clinica dei veterani. Non avevi camminato a lungo perché le tue orecchie non erano ancora arrossate dal freddo, quindi è sicuramente quello il posto dove lavoravi. È un posto noioso, la paga è irrisoria e io ho un fondo fiduciario decente, quindi non dovrai più lavorare. Preferirei che tu fossi sempre a mia disposizione, quindi ho preso il tuo telefono e ho mandato un messaggio di dimissioni a... Sarah?"

Il mormorio ricominciò. Il fumo di legna adesso era molto forte. Sherlock rivisitò mentalmente il proprio discorso e si chiese che cosa avesse provocato John, questa volta. Quanti umani avrebbero obiettato a un vampiro con un fondo fiduciario, per l'amor di Dio? Assurdità proletarie.

John si voltò e fissò Sherlock.

"Il tè è pronto?" chiese Sherlock per distrarlo. John si voltò, versò il tè nelle tazze, ne mise una davanti a ciascuna sedia e si lasciò cadere in quella vuota di fronte a Sherlock. Poi mise i gomiti sul tavolo e si prese il volto tra le mani.

Sherlock bevve un sorso di tè - i vampiri potevano bere liquidi, erano i solidi quelli difficili da elaborare - e rimase in ascolto per qualche pensiero che gli permettesse di capire cosa ci fosse dietro l’attuale crollo di John, ma non venne altro che le parole:

_Fatto. Finito. Allora è tutto._

Hm. Sherlock decise di continuare con le basi. "Ho bisogno di sangue solo a giorni alterni, quindi pensavo a due sacche a settimana, le tengo in frigorifero, e poi a te nel weekend."

John guardò Sherlock attraverso gli spazi tra le dita. Sherlock fece un altro dei suoi sorrisi da lupo.

"Posso prenderlo da qualche parte dove non si vedono i segni, se vuoi."

 _Oh, Dio, sì,_ disse il cervello di John, seguito da _Oh, Dio, no. Gesù,_ finalmente seguito dal solito, _Cazzo.  
Cazzo. Sono così fottuto._

"Puoi aiutarmi con la mia ricerca," offrì tentativamente Sherlock. John lo guardò in silenzio. Non seguì nessuna domanda. Allora era ora di concludere.

“Ci sono davvero solo due regole per essere mio schiavo. Uno: fai quello che ti dico. Due: non fare nulla che ti dico di non fare. Là. Non è difficile, vero?" terminò Sherlock in tono brillante.

Silenzio. Il telefono di Sherlock vibrò e lui si alzò, e lo trovò sulla scrivania in salotto. Mentre rispondeva alla chiamata, disse casualmente a John: “E alla fine faremo sesso, quindi per favore abituati all'idea e smetti di pianificare di buttarti giù da un ponte. Sì, detective. No, non stavo parlando con te, che cosa c’è?"

John andò a faccia in giù sul tavolo. Ma l'odore del fumo di legna scomparve come se un vento gelido avesse abbattuto l'intera foresta.

"Ma ieri sera ho fatto notare tutto questo ad Anderson. Oh, è un idiota, ti aspetti davvero che venga lì e ripeta tutto di nuovo?"

Pausa. Sherlock guardò John mentre sollevava la faccia dal tavolo e beveva un sorso di tè, gli occhi sfocati.

"Bene. Saremo lì tra mezz'ora. Porto John, è il mio nuovo schiavo. Sì, l'ho appena preso. Non posso davvero lasciarlo solo, continua a cercare di uccidersi. Non lo so. Forse puoi parlare con lui. Penso che sia preoccupato che lo userò spietatamente come un giocattolo sessuale. Be’, sì, ma forse potresti spiegare che è una cosa a cui si può sopravvivere... Pronto?"

Sherlock guardò il telefono e poi lo mise via. "Hm. Hai fame? È quasi ora di cena, possiamo fermarci lungo la strada."

***

Il detective Lestrade, un bell'uomo con una faccia giovanile sotto i capelli prematuramente argentei, si voltò nel corridoio bianco e pulito fuori dalla camera mortuaria della Bart per vedere uno degli unici due vampiri che riusciva a digerire uscire dall'ascensore e avanzare a grandi passi verso di lui, con il drammatico cappotto nero che ondeggiava dietro di sé. Proprio dietro il cappotto c'era un tizio umano, piccolo e senza pretese, con capelli biondi corti e ordinati e le mani nelle tasche della giacca marrone chiaro. Non si potevano immaginare due creature meno simili.

Sherlock sembrava muoversi lungo il corridoio su ali invisibili. John sgattaiolava dietro come se fosse tirato da un guinzaglio invisibile.  
Lestrade aprì la bocca per offrire un commento introduttivo, ma Sherlock era già partito a manetta.

“Il frammento di nota conteneva errori grammaticali che non erano il risultato di una cattiva educazione, ma piuttosto l'interferenza della prima lingua. La mancanza di articoli precisi suggerisce che la prima lingua dello scrittore fosse il russo, così come l'iniziale in fondo che quell'idiota Anderson ha scambiato per una N, ma in realtà è il russo I, forse Ivan. Le corde intorno ai suoi polsi sono immerse in acqua salata, suggerendo che fosse un marinaio, e i nodi sui due pezzi tagliati non sono uguali. Se un rapitore o un assassino lo avesse legato, i nodi sarebbero stati gli stessi. Il fatto che siano diversi suggerisce che il russo li abbia legati lui stesso, usando le mani per il primo e la bocca e una mano per il secondo. Perché un uomo dovrebbe legarsi con corde impregnate di sale? Risposta ovvia: se si stava legando a qualcosa a bordo della nave per sicurezza, non per imprigionarsi. Un uomo lo farebbe solo se sulla nave non gli fosse rimasto nessuno che lo aiutasse. Il suo equipaggio è tutto morto, lui è l'ultimo sopravvissuto, cerca di lasciare un biglietto di spiegazione ma il biglietto viene strappato dal suo corpo lasciando solo l'ultimo frammento che abbiamo visto stretto nelle sue mani, quindi stai cercando una nave russa abbandonata con un carico molto sospetto. Suggerirei i moli. Questo è John, non lasciarlo uccidere, tornerò non appena avrò parlato con Molly."

Sherlock tornò di corsa verso l'ascensore, ma si fermò bruscamente nel corridoio. Da dietro di lui, sbocciò un profumo improvviso, un odore selvaggio, nitido, meraviglioso come... come lo sbocciare di un giglio enorme . O una magnolia. Sherlock si voltò e vide John che lo fissava, con gli occhi spalancati, la bocca aperta e un odore morbido e meraviglioso che si diffondeva in viticci.

"È stato fantastico," sussurrò John e il suo cervello fece eco, _incredibile. Mio Dio._ E all'improvviso Sherlock ebbe la sensazione che la sua foto in bianco e nero che John teneva in testa come riferimento fosse stata appena colorata con sfumature lusinghiere, e avesse iniziato a... brillare, o qualcosa del genere. John lo stava fissando come se lo vedesse davvero per la prima volta, come qualcosa di più di una minacciosa forma nera sormontata da un viso gelidamente bello.

Sherlock esitò. "Sì. Bene. Torno subito. Niente vetro." Si voltò e volò decisamente lungo il corridoio, perché ora era ansioso di parlare con Molly, prendere il frustino che aveva lasciato prima e riportare John a casa. Stendiamo questo impasto finché è morbido, come direbbe la signora Hudson.

John, ancora sbalordito, si voltò verso Lestrade, che fece un sorrisetto piuttosto storto. "Sì, è sempre così."

Rimasero un momento in silenzio. "Allora," azzardò Lestrade, "Lavoriamo fino a tardi questa sera, non è vero?" John lo guardò in silenzio. "Sei il suo uhm... nuovo... assistente?"

John gli fu grato per il tatto. "Giusto." I suoi occhi non sapevano ancora dove fermarsi.

“Di', ascolta, Sherlock è... ci aiuta un sacco. A volte è una specie di idiota, ma penso che sia abbastanza perbene. Non è come molti di loro," offrì servizievolmente Lestrade.

Prima che John potesse rispondere, Sherlock riapparve dietro di lui. “Ripensandoci,” rifletté, guardandolo da vicino. Lui si agitò nervosamente sotto quello sguardo. "Vieni," comandò Sherlock, e scattò in avanti per afferrare la mano di John così in fretta da innervosire completamente l'uomo più piccolo. Incurante, il vampiro volò di nuovo lungo il corridoio, trascinandoselo dietro. Un attimo dopo erano nell'ascensore e stavano sprofondando nel seminterrato dove Molly stava lavorando nei dintorni del frustino che Sherlock si era lasciato alle spalle. Lei aveva paura di toccarlo, davvero, ma non riusciva a dimenticare che fosse lì.

Nell'ascensore, Sherlock si voltò, schiacciò John contro il muro e lo fissò, i loro volti a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro.

"Non ti ho ancora baciato, vero?" rifletté piano Sherlock, e John guardò quelle labbra sinuose e peculiari, e si chiese esattamente come funzionassero i baci quando uno dei baciatori aveva zanne affilate come rasoi. Il suo respiro si fece un po’ corto.

 _Zanne,_ era l'unica parola che emetteva la sua mente, e Sherlock poté sentire il sapore di John che immaginava il gusto del proprio stesso sangue nella sua bocca. Erano... oh, giusto, i denti. Sherlock fece il sorrisetto teso che nascondeva le zanne che aveva perfezionato anni prima quando voleva sorridere senza allarmare gli umani.

In realtà allarmava ancor di più la maggior parte delle persone, quella piccola stranezza gelida delle labbra che gli increspava le guance, ma lasciava i suoi occhi a fissarle come schegge di ghiaccio.

 _Inquietante,_ disse la mente di John in modo piatto, e Sherlock si allontanò, offeso. L'ascensore si aprì e un vampiro ora di malumore balzò fuori, con il suo schiavo umano che camminava silenzioso dietro di lui, ignaro di aver ferito di nuovo i sentimenti di Sherlock.

Bene. Meno male che sto recuperando il frustino. Potrei volerlo usare, sbuffò Sherlock tra sé, e si voltò per sfogare il suo umore sulla giovane donna entusiasta ma nervosa con la cartelletta, che per quanto riguardava Sherlock sembrava sempre essere nel posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato.

"Molly, te l’avrò detto mille volte, non consegnare alcun documento ad Anderson a meno che non sia passato prima dalle mani del detective Lestrade. Non dargli documenti originali, non dargli nulla che possa perdere, modificare, distruggere o interpretare male. Sei incapace di seguire gli ordini più elementari o sei semplicemente così testarda che speri di indurmi a usare su di te quel frustino, che tra l'altro mi porterai subito e non pettinarti i capelli in quel modo, hanno un aspetto infantile e poco professionale, così tutti da una parte.”

Il labbro di Molly tremava e Sherlock fece del suo meglio per smorzare il suo 'So che ha ragione deve avere ragione, devo essere io sono una tale idiota lui non si comporterebbe così se solo non potessi deluderlo ma non importa quanto duramente ci provi...'

Da dietro di lui, i pensieri di John risuonarono così forti che quelli di Molly furono completamente soffocati dall'ondata di sarcasmo che lo colpì da dietro.

_Mamma, papà, questo è il mio vampiro Sherlock! È un offensivo, irascibile stronzo bipolare! Ma dovreste vederlo succhiare un cazzo. È un dono, per Dio._

Sherlock s’irrigidì e si voltò a guardare John per lo stupore. Bene. Questo era il massimo che aveva ottenuto da lui dal soliloquio della notte precedente sulla morte sotto le stelle. Rigidamente, Sherlock voltò di nuovo le spalle. Non sono bipolare, pensò altezzoso.

Da dietro, molto più sommesso.

_Cazzo, l'ha sentito. In qualche modo l'ha sentito. Oh, cazzo. Sono così fottuto._

"Sì, lo sei," annunciò Sherlock mentre Molly si precipitava in avanti con il frustino.

_Cazzo. CazzoCazzocazzocazzoczzzocazzo._

Sherlock si voltò e gli passò accanto, indicando l'ascensore con un gesto del frustino. “Continui a dire quella parola. Non credo che significhi quello che pensi significhi,” commentò, e rimase sconcertato quando John scoppiò in risatine isteriche e balbettò" Inconcepibile!" mentre le porte dell'ascensore si chiudevano.

Presero un taxi per tornare a Baker Street in completo silenzio. Sherlock poteva percepire che John emanava un odore di cuoio misto a una specie di limone acido che presumeva fosse paura, e in modo specifico paura del frustino. Solo una volta, mentre stavano attraversando il ponte, John guardò con desiderio fuori dal finestrino e pensò: _Ponte!_ e Sherlock poté quasi sentirlo tendersi come per spalancare la portiera e rotolare sul marciapiede.

"No!” disse in tono brusco e gli diede un leggero colpetto sulla coscia con il frustino.

_Ow._

Infatti.

Il ronzio ricominciò di nuovo. Sherlock fissò il viso di John per vedere se qualcosa del suo disagio fosse visibile, ma come al solito, no. Del tutto impassibile. Una vera faccia da poker. Il taxi si fermò a Baker Street e ormai era piuttosto tardi. Sherlock pagò il tassista e i due uomini rimasero per un momento sotto il lampione fuori dalla porta nera del 221B di Baker Street.

John lanciò un altro sguardo malinconico lontano da Sherlock, lungo la strada. _Corri..._ Ma il pensiero era così evidentemente privo di speranza che perfino la parola che riecheggiava nel suo cervello suonava semplicemente triste. Sherlock era ancora di pessimo umore, e tipicamente non cercava di nasconderlo.

"Se mai tenterai di scappare da me, ti metterò un collare e ti porterò in giro al guinzaglio,” scattò e aprì la porta d'ingresso. Da dietro, sentì quello che sembrava un muro di mattoni che cadeva su una figura rannicchiata e la schiacciava, ma quando si guardò indietro, John lo stava semplicemente seguendo, con la faccia vuota, su per le scale.

Spero che quel muro di mattoni fosse tutte le tue speranze e i tuoi sogni, miserabile ingrato, pensò Sherlock, e trascinò John nell'appartamento. Si sfilò il cappotto e lo appese all’attaccapanni. Tolse il cappotto dalle spalle di John e lo appese al gancio accanto.

Sherlock si spostò nel soggiorno, ma John fissò per un momento i cappotti appesi, fianco a fianco.

_Sembra quasi che qui vivano due umani invece di un pezzo di esca e uno squalo con la sindrome di Tourette e i pollici opponibili..._

Oh, mio Dio, eravamo pieni di pensieri spiritosi adesso, no? rimuginò Sherlock. Si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona accanto al caminetto, il frustino ancora in mano, e lo fece scorrere languidamente al suo fianco.

"John, vieni a sederti sulle mie ginocchia,” disse, inclinando la testa all'indietro contro la pelle e guardando il suo improvvisamente immobile umano.

Ronzio. Ma non così forte come prima. Non terribilmente allarmato. Probabilmente consapevole che sulle mie ginocchia non sei proprio nella giusta angolazione per colpire bene. Non se sei a faccia in su, comunque.

"Adesso," aggiunse. Il mormorio cessò e John si avvicinò abbastanza da essere appena fuori portata.

"No," disse. La sua mente non aggiunse alcun commento. Hm. Il pericolo immediato faceva tacere la mente.

"Puoi venire a sederti sulle mie ginocchia e lasciarmi nutrire," gli disse Sherlock con calma, "oppure puoi prendere un colpo di frustino e io leccherò via il sangue dopo che l’avrò fatto."

_... Non credo che lo farà._

Senza un'altra parola, Sherlock sollevò il frustino e lo calò sulla pelle del sedile vuoto di fronte a sé. Incise un taglio attraverso il cuoio e John lo fissò per un secondo. Poi guardò di nuovo Sherlock.

"Vuoi che io sia rivolto in questa direzione o..."

"Davvero non importa."

Deglutendo, John si sedette sulle ginocchia di Sherlock e lasciò che il vampiro gli avvolgesse le braccia strette intorno. Dita gli sbottonarono la camicia e la riaprirono lisciandola. John guardò quelle dita candide vagare sul suo petto, sopra l'unico capezzolo livido e azzannato. Iniziò a sentire quella sensazione pesante e stordita che aveva provato prima quando Sherlock stava bevendo dal suo collo. E il bastardo non aveva ancora nemmeno iniziato.

Le dita andarono sull'altro capezzolo e Sherlock alitò: "Facciamo in modo che questo sia un set coordinato, va bene?" Quindi spostò John e abbassò le labbra sulla pelle sensibile, leccò, morse e iniziò a succhiare. John chiuse gli occhi e permise che il vampiro lo spostasse come voleva, afflosciandosi e lasciando che quella sensazione da batticuore lo travolgesse. Le labbra e i denti di Sherlock lavorarono e massaggiarono la sua carne per diversi minuti mentre John si mordeva le labbra e cercava di non emettere alcun suono imbarazzante.

Alla fine, Sherlock lasciò il capezzolo contuso e alzò la bocca su quella di John. Il suo buon umore sembrava abbastanza ristabilito dall'odore della resa impotente di John alla sensazione erotica creata dal succhiare il sangue. Con attenzione, Sherlock premette un bacio sulle labbra allentate e sussurrò: "So di aver detto che ti avrei tenuto da parte per i fine settimana, ma penso davvero che dovrò prenderne giusto un assaggio ogni giorno."

 _Bene. Fallo. Fallo ogni singolo giorno. Dannazione, è così che ti prendono. È così fottutamente bello che la cosa successiva che sai è di essere..._ Sentì John soffocare deliberatamente il pensiero.

Sherlock sorrise.

"Allora. Vuoi dormire nel mio letto con me o nelle restrizioni al piano di sopra? "

_Cazzo. Sono così dannatamente fottuto._

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John scopre che Sherlock ti molesterà nel sonno e poi minaccerà la tua famiglia. Ma, sai, non in malo modo.

"Allora," aveva chiesto Sherlock. "Ti piacerebbe dormire nel mio letto con me, o nelle restrizioni al piano di sopra?"

John, ancora intrappolato in grembo a Sherlock, con la testa stordita e ronzante, fece un respiro profondo. Nessuna di queste opzioni era allettante.

_Stallo._

"Ti dispiace se uso la doccia?"

Sherlock lo rilasciò. "Ma naturalmente,” disse, e si lasciò ricadere soddisfatto sulla poltrona, osservando il suo umano muoversi verso il bagno. Raccolse di nuovo il frustino e trascorse diversi minuti soddisfacenti usandolo per dirigere la parte "Troika" della suite del tenente Kijé di Sergei Prokofiev.

Era davvero molto felice. Aveva trovato uno schiavo che, be’, con un po’ di addestramento, poteva senza dubbio farlo divertire per anni. Lo scoperò a fondo stasera e inizierò ad addestrarlo domani, decise Sherlock, ascoltando mentre l'acqua della doccia si spegneva. Si sintonizzò sui pensieri di John.

 _Nessuno specchio, adesso. Oh be’, di chi è la colpa, sì?_ fu tutto ciò che sentì. Ma gli odori provenienti dal bagno continuavano ad alternarsi tra due aromi distinti. Uno assomigliava all’essere confinati in un piccolo locale di legno stantio, come essere rinchiusi in una cassa o in una bara. L'altro odorava di forti sprazzi di cannella, muschio e alloro, mescolato con un sapore occasionale di qualcosa come lacrime (se Sherlock ricordava bene. Non piangeva dal 1880, ma rammentava vagamente di essere stato un bambino umano).

Ora, cosa potevano significare quei due profumi? Stantio, soffocante, scomodo... ora di nuovo quello rigoglioso, speziato, ma con quelle sfumature di pena. Avanti e indietro. Come se stesse cercando di decidere tra due... Oh.

Sherlock sorrise. Sperava che il suo letto fosse l'opzione piccante.

John finalmente emerse, con i capelli tamponati con l’asciugamano, in pigiama. Che bizzarre, queste cose di cotone a strisce, con quelle addosso John sembrava un ragazzino. Un ragazzino con un viso piuttosto avvizzito, ma comunque terribilmente attraente. E tutto mio, pensò Sherlock, ruotando distrattamente un piede, come faceva spesso quando era felice. Poi si rese conto che l'odore soffocante di legno aveva predominato sull'intrigante profumo speziato, e il suo piede smise di ruotare quando John si schiarì la gola e disse: "Ah, penso che dormirò di sopra.”

Sherlock sentì davvero quella fitta di rifiuto nel petto. Lanciò a John un’occhiata struggente da far sciogliere il cuore e l'altro distolse lo sguardo.

 _Penso che tu mi abbia manipolato abbastanza per un giorno,_ brontolò la mente di John.

"Certo,” disse freddamente Sherlock. «Una stanza tutta tua, è... abbastanza comprensibile. Bene, allora saliamo e io ti metterò a letto."

Un minuto dopo, John era in piedi accanto al materasso, fissando le cinghie che lo attendevano ad ogni angolo. Sherlock aspettava dietro di lui, facendo del suo meglio per nascondere il suo sorriso.

"Ti piacerebbe stare a faccia in su o a faccia in giù?” chiese premurosamente e si godette l'odore del fumo di legna ardente che usciva dalla testa di John. Con una leggera sfumatura arancione. Come un... be’, un arancio in fiamme, suppose.

John, da parte sua, continuava a fissare in basso, consapevole di aver sperato di non essere mai messo in vita sua nella posizione d’informare un vampiro (e uno maschio) che gli sarebbe piaciuto essere legato a un letto a faccia in giù, se non ti spiace. Si voltò e lanciò a Sherlock una lunga occhiata.

"Non è che penso che scapperai," gli disse Sherlock in tono rassicurante. "Dopo tutto, ho la tua pistola, la tua carta d’identità, i tuoi soldi, la tua carta di credito e il tuo cellulare..." John guardò rapidamente verso il comò dove aveva lasciato... sì, tutto sparito.

Oh mio Dio, adesso sta bruciando l'intero frutteto, notò divertito Sherlock.

“È solo che sono preoccupato per quest’impulso autodistruttivo che ti ritrovi. Davvero, John, tutto ciò che voglio sono la tua sicurezza e il tuo benessere."

John fece un respiro profondo. "Sherlock, te lo prometto, io..." poi si fermò, e Sherlock pensò, non puoi fare una falsa promessa, vero? Interessante.

"Va bene. A faccia in su, allora, penso,” decise Sherlock, e poi sollevò John, lo lasciò ricadere sul letto, represse facilmente il suo dibattersi e costrinse ogni braccio ribelle nelle cinghie.

"Non i piedi," implorò John all'improvviso. Sherlock si raddrizzò e gli tirò giù la maglietta, che si era un po’ sollevata durante la lotta.

"Molto bene," concordò. Poi sospirò e spense la lampada accanto al letto. "Vado a farmi una doccia e poi ti controllo ancora una volta..." promise, e lasciò John a fissare il soffitto in una nebbia di legno d’arancio in fiamme.

John si stava giusto calmando quanto bastava per rilassarsi e persino prendere in considerazione il sonno quando la sua porta si aprì e Sherlock riapparve, stagliato contro la luce che risplendeva dal corridoio. I suoi riccioli erano umidi ed era vestito per la notte con una maglietta e pantaloni del pigiama, con una lunga vestaglia blu di seta che scorreva come una fluttuante versione da notte del suo cappotto nero.

"Oh, John," mormorò, facendosi avanti per distendersi sopra la sua vittima. "Fammi solo sentire ancora l’odore di quel collo..." sussurrò, strofinandovi il naso. Poi si rilassò con un sospiro beato, lasciando che il suo peso pieno, caldo della doccia, premesse su John con un mormorio di contentezza. John giaceva in silenzio, fissando ostinatamente il soffitto.

Sherlock strofinò ancora il naso. "Non mi piace molto questo letto, ma suppongo che potremmo farlo funzionare,” aggiunse, con il respiro che solleticava l'orecchio di John.

Gli occhi di John si spalancarono. Aveva passato venti minuti a cercare di decidere se voleva essere legato con le cinghie o schiacciato da un vampiro. Ora era legato e schiacciato da un vampiro.

_Sono condannato. Sono davvero condannato. Potrei anche essere irlandese._

Sentì le labbra di Sherlock curvarsi in un sorriso contro la sua gola. Poi il vampiro gli depose una serie di languidi baci lungo il collo. "Sei sicuro che non ti piacerebbe dormire di sotto con me?” chiese.

_Sì, John. Ti piacerebbe essere scopato o ti piacerebbe essere scopato?_

John fece un respiro profondo. Slegato era meglio che legato, allora, se questo era ciò a cui si riducevano le scelte. "Sì, va bene," riuscì a dire, un po’ senza fiato con tutto il peso di Sherlock che lo premeva contro il materasso.

Con un sorrisetto vittorioso, Sherlock lo sciolse e lo condusse giù al suo letto tenendolo per mano. “Entriamo,” sussurrò, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro e facendo scattare un lucchetto su di essa. John fissò la serratura e poi si guardò intorno nella camera da letto. Scura... disordinata, ma i mobili erano di buona qualità. Letto molto grande...

Sherlock tirò indietro le coperte, si scrollò di dosso la vestaglia blu e la lasciò atterrare fluttuando sul pavimento. Poi ricadde all’indietro nel letto e aprì le braccia invitanti verso John.

Un'inattesa esplosione di divertimento che aveva un fastidioso tocco di tenerezza attraversò lo stomaco di John. Dio, erano una razza affascinante, questi dannati vampiri. Questo qui in particolare, con il suo bel viso alieno e le lunghe membra flessuose, e quella zazzera di capelli quasi fanciullesca...

Sherlock poteva proprio assaporare l’aroma della sottomissione di John. Sì, quello era quel profumo speziato, aspro e succoso. Vieni a innamorarti di me, pensò, e John si fece avanti come se obbedisse al comando. Sherlock lasciò che John sprofondasse nel letto, poi si voltò e spostò l'uomo più piccolo su un fianco, mettendoglisi a cucchiaio da dietro. Gli avvolse tutt'intorno i suoi lunghi arti, intrecciando e tirando e stringendo finché John non assomigliò a null’altro che al prigioniero mezzo annegato di un calamaro amoroso.

"Mio," gli sussurrò Sherlock contro la nuca, e percepì un leggero tremore in risposta.

"Voglio che tu ti metta a dormire adesso, John," sussurrò, e poi affondò molto delicatamente le zanne nel suo collo e rilasciò un flusso di sostanze chimiche che lo fecero gemere di piacere impotente, e poi afflosciarsi. “Perché stanotte ti farò delle cose terribili, John,” aggiunse sottovoce Sherlock con malvagio divertimento, “e penso che andrà meglio se non ti sveglierai finché non saremo a buon punto."

Sherlock si protese per spegnere la lampada, e poi aprì il comodino al buio, cercando... be’... cose che rendessero altre cose più agevoli. Poi si rimise comodo ad aspettare un po’.

Era circa mezzanotte.

John fluttuava nell'oscurità, vagamente consapevole di essere avvolto, e al caldo, e molto, molto a suo agio, tranne per una pressione crescente in un luogo molto intimo. Era disteso sulla pancia e non poteva muoversi. La sua testa era pesante e nel naso c'era profumo di bucato tiepido, che era piacevole. Morbide, queste belle lenzuola su cui giaceva. Un cuscino fresco e soffice era incuneato al suo fianco. E al tutto sembrava essere mescolato un meraviglioso accenno di qualche colonia virile.

Si dimenò un po’ per cercare di alleviare la pressione nelle sue regioni inferiori, ma quella si limitò ad aumentare, spedendogli formicolii lungo le gambe. Le sue braccia sembravano serrate lungo i fianchi, e non era terribilmente inquietante perché lui era così completamente caldo e comodo, tranne per quella pressione, che era sia erotica che un po’ vergognosa. Era un po’ come se avesse dovuto andare in bagno, ma preferisse restare sdraiato qui e lasciare che accadesse proprio nel letto come un bambino di due anni. Galleggiò ancora un po’, con la testa piacevolmente stordita.

Oh, ma quella pressione... era indecente quanto bella fosse. Si stava decisamente eccitando e prese in considerazione l'idea di allungare un braccio per toccarsi, ma non riusciva ancora a muovere le braccia. Poi una stretta tra le gambe gli fece pensare che si stesse già toccando e che forse la sua mano non fosse in grado di sentirlo. Ho le braccia addormentate, pensò intontito, e si dimenò ancora un po’. 

Il contorcersi aumentò la sensazione sia della pressione nel sedere che dello schiacciamento tra le sue gambe. Dio, questo era come un sogno erotico dalla parte in assoluto più primitiva del suo cervello. Ora la pressione assunse la forma di un dolce, ritmico pulsare, molto lento, a malapena in movimento, ma che spediva scintille di piacere attraverso il suo stomaco, lungo le gambe, nel suo uccello, facendogli venire l'acquolina in bocca.

John gemette e si spinse indietro contro la pressione e la sua bocca si spalancò per la scossa di una sensazione estatica proprio laggiù tra le natiche. Oh Dio, questa era la sensazione più incredibile. Ci si sfregò contro, sentendo la stretta sul suo uccello serrarsi ancora di più. Attrito. Aveva bisogno di attrito per allentare questa tensione, ma non poteva ottenerlo, non importava quanto si dimenasse. Era sul filo del rasoio dell'orgasmo, qualcosa lo riempiva, lo stringeva e lo stimolava, ma lo teneva intrappolato tutto in una volta.

All'improvviso risalì allo stato di veglia e capì esattamente quale fosse la sua posizione. Era a faccia in giù sul letto, Sherlock era sopra di lui con il suo uccello vampiresco sepolto fino all'elsa nel suo culo aperto, quelle lunghe braccia erano avvolte intorno a lui, bloccando le sue stesse braccia ai fianchi, e una o entrambe le mani di Sherlock erano sepolte sotto John, le dita affondate con delicatezza sul suo uccello e sulle palle.

Oh Dio! Stava praticamente sbavando nel lenzuolo. No, stava sbavando. Si dimenò follemente, ma Sherlock si limitò ad abbassare i fianchi e si piantò ancora più in profondità, e quelle dita fecero un massaggio ondulatorio e stuzzicante sui suoi genitali palpitanti che lo fece quasi urlare.

"Oh Dio, per favore," ansimò John. "Per favore, per favore..." sgroppò impotente, impalandosi su Sherlock, strofinando contro le dita che si muovevano quel tanto che bastava per stimolare, ma non abbastanza per dare l'attrito selvaggio che gli avrebbe permesso di venire.

Una voce profonda gli parlò stuzzicante nell'orecchio. "Come ti senti, John?"

John rispose con un gemito incoerente e si contorse ancora. Anche dimenarsi era un piacere erotico quando non poteva muoversi più di pochi centimetri. Sherlock si ritirò un po’ e poi affondò un’altra volta e lo inchiodò di nuovo al suo posto. John emise un gemito così profondo da essere quasi disumano. Dietro di lui, Sherlock ridacchiò.

"Ti piace," borbottò. John non poté far altro che piagnucolare supplichevole. Nemmeno il suo cervello riusciva a formare parole, pompava solo ondate di acuta, muschiata e piacevole disperazione mista a desiderio e vergogna. Delizioso, pensò Sherlock, muovendo le dita lungo l’uccello di John quel tanto che basta per portarlo all'inizio dell'orgasmo, e poi fermarsi e stringere di nuovo. Un altro colpo da dietro fece urlare John direttamente nel materasso.

Alla fine John alzò il viso quanto bastava da ricominciare a implorare. "Per favore, per favore, Sherlock, per favore..."

"Per favore cosa, John?" Sherlock gli si appoggiò lentamente contro. "Hm?"

"Per favore, fammi venire," ansimò John senza vergogna.

"Oh, no, non credo proprio." Sherlock mosse le dita che aveva infilato sotto le palle di John e diede un'altra spinta. “Penso che ti terrò così tutta la notte. A supplicare e contorcerti... "

John lanciò un grido strozzato e contrasse di nuovo febbrilmente i fianchi. Sherlock diede una brusca stretta alla testa del suo uccello e sentì il brivido correre attraverso il corpo sotto di sé. Poi seppellì le zanne nel collo di John e succhiò per un po’. John ora stava lamentandosi sotto di lui. Sherlock spinse altre due volte e John fece un gemito di gratitudine che si trasformò in un lamento frustrato.

"Oh, questo ti dà un sapore... così acuto e dolce," disse Sherlock, aprendo i denti abbastanza a lungo da parlare. John emise un gemito miserabile.

_Tu. Sei. Un. BASTARDO._

Sherlock ridacchiò e gli strofinò contro il naso e la bocca. "Vuoi venire?" lo stuzzicò e si dondolò lentamente avanti e indietro, riportando la bocca al suo collo e succhiando ancora un po’.

"Per favore, per favore, per favore..." implorò John tra le lenzuola.

"Hmm... no," gli disse Sherlock e lo morse di nuovo.

Poteva quasi suonare il corpo di John come il violino, si rese conto. Spinte che stimolavano da dietro gli facevano emettere  
gemiti profondi . Carezze stuzzicanti lungo l’asta producevano gemiti acuti. Agitare le dita che affondavano nel perineo, traeva grida acute e tormentate e, naturalmente, lo scavare delle zanne lo faceva gemere piano.

E una stretta sulla punta del suo uccello lo faceva supplicare. Sherlock torturò John ancora per diversi minuti, fino a quando il corpo del pover'uomo tremò e la sua mente emise rumori senza senso che suonavano piuttosto come l'equivalente musicale di un prolungato incidente d'auto.

John iniziò di nuovo a supplicare. Be’, probabilmente ne ha avuto abbastanza, pensò Sherlock, e accontentandolo iniziò a spingere sul serio, tirandosi indietro quanto bastava da far sì che John potesse spingersi nella sua mano e finalmente cavalcarla con dirompente sollievo.

John si dimenò selvaggiamente sotto di lui, spillando più liquido di quanto avesse mai prodotto in vita sua mentre Sherlock lo martellava da dietro con schiaffi punitivi dei fianchi. John fu sconvolto da ondate di piacere, e quando finalmente sprofondò di nuovo nel letto (e in un prodigioso punto bagnato), e Sherlock gli crollò addosso con un sospiro, John era abbastanza certo che la sua mente fosse stata ripulita da ogni capacità di vergogna. Piuttosto a forza.

Rimasero sdraiati sudati per un po’, e quando Sherlock finalmente smontò e gli passò debolmente una salvietta, non c'era niente da dire. John si ripulì con mani tremanti, Sherlock spinse un altro asciugamano sulla macchia umida, ed entrambi caddero in un sonno esausto che durò fino al mattino.

  
***

  
Quando John si svegliò la mattina, la porta della camera da letto era aperta e lui poteva sentire la voce di Sherlock in salotto. Sembrava fosse al telefono.

John si tirò su con difficoltà. Le sue gambe tremavano, il suo sedere bruciava un po’ (ma per essere sincero, non andava tanto male) e si sentiva come se non mangiasse da due giorni. Sherlock stava prendendo troppo sangue, pensò vagamente mentre lottava per infilarsi il pigiama abbandonato.

Barcollò in cucina e armeggiò per preparare il tè, ignorando il vampiro ben vestito che giaceva disteso languidamente sul divano, parlando al telefono con la sua voce vellutata.

“Oh sì, sono certo che con me stia molto meglio. Quel quartiere era spaventoso. Oh, non hai... no, no, davvero non dovresti mai andarci da sola. Sì. Lo so, ma a parte i vampiri, semplicemente non è sicuro. Sì, questa zona è di gran lunga superiore..."

John s’irrigidì. Con chi diavolo stava parlando Sherlock... entrò nel soggiorno e si rese conto che quello in cui Sherlock stava chiacchierando così tranquillamente era il suo cellulare.

“Mm, certo che vorrai farci visita, anche se qui c’è un tale disordine che sarei mortificato. Perché non mi dici dove vivi tu?"

Gli occhi di John si spalancarono.

_Figlio di puttana, se tocchi mia sorella giuro su Dio che ti ucciderò mentre dormi._

Sherlock si limitò a sorridere. “Sì, conosco la zona. Te lo farò sapere, eh? Oh, presto, presto. Certamente. È stato un piacere conoscerti! Oh, mi prenderò cura di lui, te lo assicuro. Sì. Grazie."

Quindi riattaccò e si fece scivolare in tasca il telefono di John, incontrando i suoi occhi con aria di sfida.

"Tua sorella è davvero molto divertente,” osservò. Il fumo stava praticamente riversandosi fuori dalla testa di John. Sherlock annusò... vediamo... catrame bruciato, sangue, metallo, polvere da sparo, benzina... e... pesce morto? Non era sicuro.

Sherlock si alzò in piedi.

"Ok. Ottimo. Cominciamo, va bene?" Sherlock prese una scatola nera delle dimensioni di una scatola da scarpe, ma più piatta, e la portò sul tavolo della cucina. Si sedette e fece segno a John di accomodarsi di fronte a lui.

Per un lungo momento, John si rifiutò di sedersi, fissando Sherlock con minacce di morte negli occhi.

“Oh, fa male sedersi? Scusa," fece le fusa Sherlock.

John si sedette e... be’, almeno l'odore di pesce morto svanì. Restava quello di combustione, comunque. Sherlock era divertito.

"Allora. Stamattina devo andare in banca e poi a Scotland Yard, e tornerò a mezzogiorno. Per mezzogiorno mi aspetto che l'appartamento..." fece un gesto in direzione del salotto con una lunga mano elegante "... sia messo un po’ in ordine. La Regina non verrà per l'ispezione in guanti bianchi, quindi non devi lasciarti trasportare, solo, sai, non così da vivere-come-un-maiale come credo che tu l'abbia descritto. Poi ti consiglio di andare da Tesco e comprare tutto il cibo di cui avrai bisogno per mantenerti in vita nel prossimo futuro. Ho preso la tua carta di credito, sono abbastanza sicuro di riuscire a scoprire il tuo codice di sicurezza, e trasferirò tutti i tuoi fondi sul mio conto: è solo più conveniente per entrambi unire le nostre risorse, non credi? Quindi ti lascio questi contanti per fare la spesa. Conserva le ricevute, una volta che vedrò che posso fidarmi di te non sarò così pignolo, ma in questi primi giorni, capisci, è meglio fare le cose secondo le regole. Adesso..."

Sherlock si fermò per prendere fiato e registrare l'aroma del pensiero di John. Odore di neve mista a fumo. Hm.

“... Ci sono quattro probabili risultati di me che me ne vado così e ti lascio a te stesso. L'esito migliore, naturalmente, è che tu pulisca l'appartamento, compri la spesa e in generale ti comporti come la cosa più vicina a una creatura intelligente e ragionevole che un essere umano possa riuscire ad essere. Sono sicuro che puoi avvicinarti a ciò più della maggior parte di loro. Tuttavia, sono consapevole che ti stai ancora adattando alla nostra sistemazione e potresti ancora subire qualche turbamento residuo che potrebbe esacerbare i tuoi pensieri quanto basta da farti decidere di tentare qualcosa di sciocco..."

Un altro respiro.

"... Il secondo possibile risultato è che potresti sentirti obbligato ad essere inadempiente e rifiutarti di pulire o fare acquisti, nel qual caso ti darò un pestaggio che combinerà dolore e umiliazione in modo tale da lasciarti demolito e incapace di guardarmi negli occhi per una settimana. Soprattutto se si scopre che ti piace, cosa che sospetto sia possibile e preferiresti che io non lo sapessi. Alla fine lo scoprirò, ma se non hai fretta di avere tutti i tuoi segreti sessuali messi a nudo e sfruttati senza pietà, ti suggerisco di pulire l'appartamento e di comprare del pane."

Il viso di John era rosso vivo. Il bollitore stava emettendo fumo, e lui pure.

“Il bollitore è caldo. Ora. Il terzo risultato possibile è che tu ti getti giù da un edificio, da un ponte, di fronte a un veicolo in movimento, contro un delinquente armato o sopra un oggetto appuntito. Se lo fai, tua sorella Harry mi ha gentilmente dato il suo indirizzo e sarò costretto ad accontentarmi di scoprire se ha occhi come i tuoi e che sapore ha quando soffre. Nessuno di noi lo vuole. Non ucciderti."

Sherlock si aspettava un pennacchio di fumo dall'odore infernale, ma invece, sul viso di John apparve uno sguardo debole e impotente e non ci fu alcun odore. Oh, be’, bene. Sherlock decise di sbrigarsi e finire perché aveva delle commissioni da sbrigare. John era attonito, così Sherlock si alzò con un sospiro, si versò lui stesso l'acqua per il tè e tornò al tavolo con le due tazze.

“Infine, ultima opzione possibile, cerchi di scappare. Zucchero? No. Bene.“ Sherlock aprì la scatola nera sul tavolo. Annidato all'interno c'era un collare di cuoio nero spesso, costoso, squisitamente lavorato con finiture d’argento. Lo sollevò e lasciò che John lo guardasse bene. "Personalmente, penso che staresti meglio con il marrone, quindi dovrò ordinarne un altro appena posso, ma per ora, se provi a scappare da me, ti darò la caccia e indosserai questo finché non arriva il tuo nuovo. Ti piace?" finì e John fissò il collare con orrore.

"No? No, pensavo di no. Bene. Non cercare di scappare e non dovremo andare a fare la spesa al guinzaglio. Non sto in alcun modo scherzando e non faccio minacce a vuoto. Non cercare di scappare. Bene."

Sherlock mise giù il collare e bevve un sorso di tè. "Hai domande?"

John restò seduto e fissò oltre di lui come un uomo che è appena tornato a casa per scoprire che è bruciata fino alle fondamenta.

"No?"

Nemmeno un odore. Nessun pensiero? No? Niente? Nemmeno un altro giro di sono-così-fottuto? Hm. Bene.

"D’accordo, allora. Ricordiamo, sì? Mezzogiorno? Pulizie? Negozio? Ottimo."

Sherlock finì il suo tè, attraversò il soggiorno, indossò il cappotto con un gesto svolazzante e stava per andarsene quando sentì.

_Ti odio._

Sospirò e si voltò per vedere John in piedi a pochi passi di distanza, che lo guardava cupamente.

Si avvicinò all'uomo più piccolo e gli passò una mano carezzevole sul volto, lasciando che il suo viso si addolcisse mentre fissava gli occhi blu scuro. "Oh, John. Non hai idea di quanto hai cambiato la mia vita. Com'era solitario qui prima che venissi tu... mio John."

Poi baciò delicatamente l'altro uomo sulle labbra e lo fissò con aria radiosa.

_Cazzo. CAZZO. Vedi, è così che ti prendono. Bastardo. Dio ha un buon profumo. Oh, vattene fuori, cazzo._

"Non dimenticare di mettere in ordine il bagno," aggiunse Sherlock e se ne andò soddisfatto.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Sherlock iniziano a conoscersi. Fuori dal letto, intendo.

#  **Capitolo 4**

Dopo che Sherlock se ne fu andato, John decise che l’unica forma di ribellione disponibile per lui al momento era ignorare l'ordine in cui erano stati dati i comandi di Sherlock, e andare prima al negozio, e fare ‘le pulizie’ dopo. Un’occhiata nel frigorifero lo fece indietreggiare disgustato. Uno sguardo intorno all'appartamento gli suggerì che forse non avrebbe avuto il TEMPO di fare ‘le pulizie’ e di andare al negozio prima di mezzogiorno. Se non fosse stato di ritorno per quando Sherlock fosse tornato, quel pazzo avrebbe deciso che aveva organizzato un tentativo di fuga? L’avrebbe usato come scusa per tirare fuori quel collare? Non era un esperimento che John avesse voglia di fare. Così andò in camera sua, si vestì e si girò per andarsene.

Poi si voltò a guardare le cinghie che ancora penzolavano dagli angoli del letto. C'era una maniera per manometterle in modo tale da poterle slacciare senza...? Oh, certo. John staccò l’estremità di quella in alto a sinistra dal montante del letto, ma la lasciò drappeggiata in modo suggestivo nella sua corretta posizione all'angolo del materasso. Se lui non avesse lottato, Sherlock avrebbe potuto non accorgersene.

Sentendosi leggermente meno prigioniero, John prese i soldi dal tavolo e andò al supermercato come un bravo piccolo schiavo. Era un sollievo semplicemente essere in giro, da solo, e con almeno l'illusione della libertà. Era anche una giornata di sole. Attraversò il Tesco al suo solito ritmo, prelevando in fretta i generi di prima necessità che teneva sempre nel proprio frigorifero, e poi tornò nella sua nuova ‘casa’.

Ancora un'ora prima che Sherlock tornasse. Con un sospiro, John cominciò dalla cucina, spostando alcuni pezzi dall'aspetto molto sgradevole di quella che sembrava carne non commestibile (o carne umana) verso i ripiani inferiori del frigorifero e pulendo con cura quelli lasciati liberi. Poi impilò il proprio cibo a destra e spostò le sacche di sangue di Sherlock a sinistra.

Dopo aver lavato i piatti, John decise che la scatola nera con il collare doveva essere assolutamente ‘riordinata’ da qualche parte fuori vista, e la nascose in un armadietto. E il frustino poteva essere riordinato in cima al telaio della finestra dietro la tenda. Il soggiorno, be’... cosa poteva fare se non spolverare e piegare la coperta sul divano. Raddrizzare qualche pila di libri. Il bagno fu effettivamente più facile; era un bagno normale e Sherlock, con sua sorpresa, possedeva i normali articoli da toeletta che avrebbe avuto qualsiasi essere umano. Perfino uno spazzolino da denti. Spazzolino da zanne.

John tirò fuori dallo zaino il resto dei propri articoli da bagno e li aggiunse. _Guarda un po’,_ rifletté. _Sembra qui vivano che due coinquilini perfettamente normali._ Non si sarebbe mai detto che uno dei due alla fine avrebbe cannibalizzato l'altro finché non avrebbe distrutto il suo spirito, gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore e poi l’avrebbe ucciso, sempre che il tizio non lo avesse prosciugato fino all’ultima goccia entro la fine della settimana.

John si voltò e si ritrasse di scatto, lanciando un latrato allarmato. Sherlock era in piedi sulla soglia del bagno e lo guardava. Poi guardò oltre di lui per ammirare l'esposizione domestica dei loro articoli da toeletta disposti amichevolmente insieme. A differenza di John, Sherlock lo trovò un piccolo spettacolo piuttosto commovente. Le nostre cose, pensò compiaciuto.

John seguì Sherlock nel soggiorno e guardò a disagio il vampiro che si lanciava un’occhiata in giro con approvazione. "Bene. Bene, davvero, molto meglio. Ora, vedi, era così terribile?"

Non sembrava aspettarsi una risposta, il che era positivo. Sherlock controllò la cucina e sbirciò nel frigorifero. "Sì. Bravo. Così va abbastanza bene. Ottimo,” si voltò verso John con un'espressione compiaciuta che era vicina a un sorriso quanto poteva generalmente ottenere. "Ti insegniamo a riscaldare le sacche di sangue in modo che tu possa occuparti dei miei pasti."

_Oh, che onore._

Sherlock lo ignorò, non voleva far sapere a John quanto potesse essere un lettore della mente. Aveva già decisamente commesso un errore la scorsa notte, e sperava che John se ne fosse dimenticato, o avesse deciso che doveva aver detto qualcosa ad alta voce, o che avesse inventato una qualsiasi delle altre miriadi di spiegazioni che gli umani usavano quando Sherlock faceva qualcosa di misterioso.

Sotto la supervisione del vampiro, John riscaldò con cura una sacca di sangue in una pentola d'acqua sul fornello, usando un termometro da cucina per portarla alla giusta temperatura.

Alla fine, la porse a Sherlock, che tolse il sigillo di sicurezza e se lo gettò alle spalle con una smorfia. Deglutì più volte, come un bambino che ha appena ingoiato una medicina sgradevole e non riesce a togliersi il sapore dalla bocca. John si ritrovò a fare una smorfia di solidarietà. Sembrava disgustoso. "Tè?" si offrì, prima ancora di potersi trattenere.

"Grazie,” disse Sherlock, e John si ritrovò a preparare il tè per due, e un panino per se stesso, in relativa serenità mentale.

Quando si furono sistemati entrambi comodamente sulle poltrone accanto al caminetto, Sherlock chiese: "Dove hai messo il collare?"

John gli lanciò uno sguardo ostinatamente vuoto, ma ovviamente la sua mente produsse subito un'istantanea dell'armadietto in cucina. Vide gli occhi di Sherlock guizzare direttamente verso il pensile, e una sensazione di freddo si depositò in lui. _Dannazione, è bravo._ Sherlock sembrò ancora più soddisfatto.

"E il frustino?” chiese.

Sperimentalmente, John immaginò di gettare il frustino sotto il divano. Gli occhi di Sherlock scattarono sul divano e lui diede un compiaciuto, "Ah."

Nella testa di John esplose una raffica di fuochi d'artificio trionfali al gusto di mandarino che poi si trasformarono in minuscole stelle bianche che cadevano dal cielo. Sherlock perse il suo sguardo soddisfatto e fissò John con allarme. I suoi occhi si assottigliarono.

"Dove hai messo veramente il frustino..."

John si morse il labbro per la frustrazione e cercò disperatamente di non pensare alla cornice sopra la finestra. Sherlock si voltò e guardò la cornice sopra la finestra. Immediatamente, la mente colpevole di John gettò cortesemente un'immagine del fermo sganciato nella camera da letto al piano di sopra.

Sherlock si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e fece uno dei suoi rari sorrisi naturali. Il tipo che mostrava le zanne. Com'era carino il suo umano! Forse... Oh, John stava fissando affascinato le sue zanne. L'allarme gli ribolliva nel petto come lava turchese. Allarme e... qualcos'altro. La lava turchese aveva un sapore dolce e aspro.

John posò il suo tè, si alzò dalla poltrona e, con grande sorpresa di Sherlock, si avvicinò molto, scrutandogli fisso la bocca.

“Posso solo... solo...” disse, e poi portò il dito alle labbra di Sherlock e toccò con cautela una zanna. “Non le ho mai viste veramente. Intendo da vicino,” mormorò e sondò un po’ più a fondo il dito, facendolo scorrere sul dorso di un lungo dente appuntito.

"’ohn?” disse Sherlock, trovando difficile pronunciare le parole con le dita in bocca. "’ohn, ‘ai aeento, ‘ono ‘olto aiilate.”

"Ahi," commentò John, tirando indietro il dito per vedere il sangue che si raccoglieva. Sherlock gli prese la mano nella propria e la guidò di nuovo alla sua bocca, succhiando il sangue per un piacevole momento, e poi leccando la ferita, chiudendola. John ritirò il dito.

"Grazie,” disse incerto, e poi tornò alla sua poltrona.

"Il piacere è tutto mio," ammise Sherlock, poi fece un sorrisetto e aggiunse: "Forse dovresti venire a sederti qui e posso farlo essere anche tuo...?"

"No,” disse John con fermezza, e poi si fece coraggio. “Stai prendendo troppo sangue. Mi sta girando la testa."

Gli occhi di Sherlock si posarono sulla cerniera dei pantaloni di John e lanciò uno sguardo al suo umano da sotto le ciglia. "Sei sicuro che la testa non ti giri per... qualche altro motivo?"

John si mosse a disagio e guardò verso il caminetto. Non c'era fuoco da fissare, quindi se ne immaginò uno.

Sherlock disse in modo seducente, "Potrei prenderne solo un po’ dal nostro punto preferito."

John sbatté rapidamente le palpebre e si concentrò sul suo fuoco immaginario.

"Considerala come la tua ricompensa per essere stato così bravo questa mattina." Sherlock abbassò la voce al suo tono più profondo e vibrante. "Mi piace farti sentire bene, John."

John deglutì e aggiunse al fuoco alcuni ceppi mentali.

“Oppure potresti pensarla come la tua punizione per aver nascosto il frustino. Oh, che cattivo ragazzo che sei. Dovrei gettarti sulla schiena e abbassarti i pantaloni..."

"Posso riavere il mio cellulare?” chiese John all'improvviso.

"Posso avere un dolcetto?” chiese immediatamente Sherlock.

John adesso era decisamente stordito, e Sherlock aveva ragione, non era per mancanza di sangue. “... Se dico di sì, posso riavere il mio cellulare?"

Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono con innocenza. "Naturalmente."

John rabbrividì di anticipazione e mormorò: "Va bene, allora."

Sherlock si sedette sulla punta della poltrona e tenne le braccia spalancate. "Mettiti in piedi qui e apri i pantaloni."

Con la faccia arrossata, John obbedì, e guardò con un misto di trepidazione, piacere e un po’ di soggezione mentre Sherlock gli scostava i vestiti, gli afferrava i fianchi e gli risucchiava l’uccello in gola senza un secondo di pausa. Le ginocchia di John cedettero e le sue mani affondarono nelle spalle di Sherlock, e poi nei suoi capelli, e svolazzarono tutt’attorno all'altro uomo cercando di far presa su qualcosa di solido mentre il sangue gli ruggiva nelle orecchie e sentiva i denti affondare. John ansimò. Il dolore era una punteggiatura struggente del piacere, e presto John cominciò ad ansimare, debole e con gli occhi vuoti. Sherlock gli stava risucchiando la vita e niente era mai stato così sorprendente. Nel giro di pochi minuti, John era supino sul tappeto e Sherlock era accucciato sopra di lui come un grosso gatto che divora una tremante gazzella morente.

_Penso di amarti,_ pensò John sbalordito, e Sherlock mugolò una vibrazione che lo spedì in convulsioni di beatitudine.

Quando finalmente tornò in sé, Sherlock gli porse il cellulare. “Vedi, John? Questa è una relazione reciproca. Hai cambiato le lenzuola?"

John prese il suo telefono con mani tremanti. "Ehm, non ancora," riuscì a dire.

"Potresti desiderare di farlo," gli disse Sherlock, e poi balzò allegramente su dal pavimento, tirò su il portatile di John e si sedette alla sua scrivania per perdersi in chissà cosa. John si chiuse la cerniera dei pantaloni, piuttosto imbarazzato per la facilità con cui si era arreso, e rimase sdraiato sul tappeto a controllare i suoi messaggi.

Quattro da sua sorella, uno da Sarah (accettava le sue dimissioni).

Si alzò in piedi e andò a sdraiarsi sul divano, sentendosi ancora debole. Con attenzione, batté un messaggio a Sarah, spiegando la sua situazione e scusandosi. All'improvviso, Sherlock si concentrò su di lui.

"John. Perché un assassino dovrebbe impiccare la sua vittima?"

John gli lanciò un'occhiata mentre una serie di possibilità gli passavano per la testa. Sherlock s’illuminò. Ah, quello era quel miscuglio di immagini che era la prima cosa che aveva notato di John quando lo aveva seguito per strada due notti prima! I pensieri di John erano come un mazzo di carte, e Sherlock semplicemente li prelevò dall’aria, li salvò e poi li dispiegò davanti alla propria mente come un uomo che fa un solitario.

John guardò affascinato gli occhi del vampiro (occhi bellissimi) fissi su un qualche punto nell'aria davanti a sé, e una mano lunga ed elegante che si alzava a puntare delicatamente da un'immagine all'altra mentre mormorava a se stesso: "Dichiarazione politica, hm... bondage sessuale - accidentale, restrizioni - incidente, vendetta, tecnica ritardata per consentire la fuga del criminale, tecnica per manipolare l'ora della morte - alibi... cos'è questo... cappio vuoto... oh, sì, ottima osservazione, John, l’impiccagione in ogni caso non è una decisione impulsiva, vero? Si potrebbe strangolare con le mani o con la cintura o con qualsiasi cosa sia a portata, ma per sospendere un corpo in aria bisogna pianificare e la domanda è: stavano progettando di uccidere o era qualcos'altro... motivazioni umane, ahimè... a volte vanno oltre la mia comprensione...”

Sherlock gettò via le carte immaginarie e si sedette, guardando l'uomo piuttosto confuso sul divano. “In effetti è stato molto utile, John. Vai a cambiare le lenzuola del letto. La lavanderia è al piano di sotto, la signora Hudson te la mostrerà."

Si voltò di nuovo verso il portatile e sembrò dimenticarsi del tutto di lui. John rimase ancora un momento sul divano, poi decise di andare avanti e di cambiare le lenzuola. Aveva la sensazione che stanotte ci sarebbe stato in mezzo, in un modo o nell'altro, e allora tanto valeva che fossero pulite.

La signora Hudson osservò con soddisfazione il simpatico giovane che trasferiva il suo carico di vestiti dalla lavatrice all'asciugatrice, poi caricava il proprio fascio di lenzuola e avviava il ciclo. "Grazie, caro, è così carino... forse potresti portare qui quel carico dall'asciugatrice e io lo piegherò e tu ti siederai con me e prenderai qualche biscotto."

Servizievole, John le portò i vestiti e poi si sedette su una sedia e si servì dei biscotti. Era bello stare con un umano. Qualcuno che non ti avrebbe letto la mente, bevuto il tuo sangue, confuso i tuoi istinti sessuali e spaventato a morte tutto allo stesso tempo.

"Sono così felice che Sherlock abbia qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui, ora,” confidò la signora Hudson, piegando in modo efficiente gli asciugamani e disponendoli in pile ordinate. John ingoiò con difficoltà il suo biscotto.

"Che si prenda cura di LUI?"

"Oh sì. Non si prende cura di se stesso, sai, correndo in giro a tutte le ore e dimenticandosi di nutrirsi. A volte diventa così bianco che potresti usarlo per illuminare la stanza. E poi diventa irritabile, e a nessuno piace un vampiro irritabile. Gli ho ripetuto più e più volte che i ragazzi di Scotland Yard lo chiamerebbero molto più spesso se non gli strappasse via la testa ogni volta che aprono bocca. Non letteralmente, è ovvio. Be', c'è stato quell'unico tizio."

La signora Hudson gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso. ”Ma ora ha te, e se lo mantieni nutrito e gli insegni le buone maniere, sono certo che potresti aiutarlo ad andare d'accordo molto meglio. È un peccato sprecare tutto quel genio. La sua testa è proprio come un razzo, sai, che va e viene, ma il suo cuore è al posto giusto per la maggior parte del tempo."

John si servì di un altro biscotto e lasciò che la vecchia signora continuasse a parlare. “Mi ha salvato la vita, sai, Sherlock l'ha fatto. Mio marito non era una brava persona e se non fosse stato per Sherlock, be’, non sarei mai stata libera da lui."

Gli occhi di John si spalancarono. "Sherlock... gli ha fatto qualcosa?"

“Oh, no, caro, ha semplicemente trovato le prove che hanno portato alla sua condanna. Brutta faccenda della mafia, non vuoi sentirne parlare. Ma lascia che lo dica, gli ero così grata. Ho persino offerto... Voglio dire, non in quel senso, capisci, alla mia età, ma sai che hanno bisogno di nutrirsi e non deve per forza essere in quel modo, se capisci cosa intendo, ma lui non ne ha voluto sentir parlare. Ha detto che non ero forte e che non sarebbe stato un bene per me." Posò per un attimo l'asciugamano che stava piegando. “Ma per Sherlock, l’avrei fatto. Se fosse stato quello che ci voleva."

John la fissò, con la comprensione che cresceva in testa. Poi lei gli lanciò uno sguardo birichino. "Ma non come quello che tu... voglio dire, non devi preoccuparti, non cercherò di interferire, è chiaro che voi due ragazzi avete un’intesa perfetta e tutto è come dovrebbe essere."

"Un’intesa perfetta?” chiese John.

“Oh, ieri sera, caro. Le pareti qui sono piuttosto sottili. All'inizio pensavo ti stesse uccidendo, ma dopo un po’, be’... chiaramente non era quello."

John arrossì. Meraviglioso. "Non sono gay, signora Hudson," disse seccamente.

La signora Hudson guardò in lontananza e meditò: “Sai, quando ero in Francia ho incontrato un giovanotto, oh, anni fa. Ed ero lì solo per le vacanze e non l'ho mai più visto. Ero sposata, vedi, ma... in un paese straniero, sento sempre che non conta davvero.”

John la fissò.

"Capisci," aggiunse lei.

John la fissò.

"È un vampiro, quindi..."

"Non conta davvero?” chiese John.

"Esattamente!" Gli fece un sorriso radioso. “Mi porteresti questo cesto in bagno? La mia anca, tutto qui,” barcollò via e John la seguì portando il cesto degli asciugamani. "Grazie, caro. Ora, perché non torni su e controlli Sherlock e io mi assicurerò che le tue lenzuola arrivino all'asciugatrice."

John salì le scale e aprì la porta dell'appartamento. Sherlock stava ancora digitando sul suo portatile. La signora Hudson gli gridò alle spalle: "Farò in modo di metterci anche un ammorbidente profumato."

_Ottimo, perché probabilmente passerò metà della notte con la faccia affondata lì dentro._

“Sì, lo farai,” mormorò Sherlock tra sé, e John gli lanciò un'occhiata.

"Scusa?"

"Niente. John, perché un assassino dovrebbe scuoiare la sua vittima post mortem?"

Alcune idee passarono per la testa di John e aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Sherlock annuì, "Sì, lo pensavo anch'io," e tornò al computer. All'improvviso, un lampo di luce blu sembrò riflettersi brevemente attraverso la finestra. "Rispondi alla porta, John,” disse Sherlock, continuando a digitare.

"Cosa?” chiese John, e poi il campanello al piano di sotto suonò.

“La porta, John. La signora Hudson ha la sua anca."

Del tutto confuso, John trotterellò giù per le scale e aprì la porta d'ingresso per trovare il detective Lestrade che sembrava esasperato. “Ancora vivo, vedo. Perché Sherlock non risponde al telefono?!" Come se fosse colpa di John.

"Quando hai chiamato?” chiese John, guidando il detective su per le scale.

"Circa mezz'ora fa..." Oh, era stata colpa sua. Mi dispiace tanto, con la bocca stava succhiando il sangue dal mio uccello, anche se suppongo che tecnicamente avesse le mani libere e avrebbe potuto metterti in vivavoce, pensò sarcastico John, e aprì la porta per far entrare Lestrade nell'appartamento.

Sherlock chiuse il portatile di John con uno schiocco, si girò sulla sedia e guardò con gioia Lestrade.

"Quanti?"

"Solo quello..."

"Come gli altri?"

"Non esattamente..."

"Nota?"

"No, oggetti di scena."

Gli occhi di Sherlock si fecero selvaggi per la gioia. “Oggetti di scena!! Adoro gli oggetti di scena."

Lestrade prese il cappotto di Sherlock dal gancio e lo sorresse in modo invitante. "Allora vieni?"

Sherlock balzò in piedi e entrò nel cappotto praticamente danzando. "John! Vieni!" Fu tutto quello che disse, e volò giù per le scale. John si infilò il giubbotto e seguì gli altri due uomini fuori dall'appartamento e dentro la macchina della polizia.

Sherlock e John sedettero in silenzio sul sedile posteriore della macchina della polizia mentre Lestrade si destreggiava abilmente per le strade. Sherlock guardò fuori dal finestrino e sembrò ignorare del tutto John, immerso nei propri pensieri. In realtà era completamente concentrato su di lui, ma naturalmente l'altro uomo non aveva modo di saperlo. John stava semplicemente fissando fuori dai finestrini, notando il percorso che stavano prendendo e godendo di una sensazione di vivo, brillante interesse. Sherlock si proiettò mentalmente intorno ai pensieri di John. Per lo più, era solo... Attento. Uno stato d'animo acuto e vigile che aveva un po’ il sapore di mela verde fresca, odorava un po' come un garage ma in un modo discreto, da uomo al lavoro, e lampi occasionali di colori vivaci, di solito in rettangoli come porte e cartelloni pubblicitari che fluttuavano oltre, andando da sinistra a destra. Di tanto in tanto la mente di John lasciava uscire una parola. Omicidio. Attività commerciale. Ricchezza. Spedizione?

Sherlock si rese conto che John stava cercando d’indovinare quel che poteva dalla parte della città in cui stavano entrando. Oh, alcuni di quei colori erano semplicemente John che registrava l'ambiente circostante, lo catalogava. Poteva essere il modo in cui ricordava le direzioni. Interessante.

Ciò di cui Sherlock era più contento, tuttavia, era che non si stava diffondendo nessun sapore o odore di lacrime, o di bruciato. Nessun grido mentale di _Vetro_ o _Salta!_. Niente del genere. Ottimo.

Si fermarono vicino ai moli e Lestrade li fece uscire dall'auto della polizia ed entrare in un magazzino. Diverse auto della polizia, contrassegnate e non contrassegnate, erano lì ferme e parcheggiate in disordine.

_Naturalmente,_ pensò John, proprio mentre Sherlock sospirava "È sempre un magazzino."

Si scambiarono un'occhiata pensierosa e seguirono Lestrade all'interno. Appena dentro, a fare la guardia vicino a una striscia di nastro adesivo giallo Non Oltrepassare, c'erano diversi poliziotti in uniforme, oltre a due detective in borghese. Una di questi era una donna attraente con la pelle scura e una testa piena di riccioli a spirale. Belle gambe. Faccia ostile. John la registrò in un colpo d'occhio e Sherlock fu divertito nel notare che sembrò assegnarle una categoria di gusto/odore che sembrava una combinazione di liquirizia e sugo di carne. Entrambi piacevoli. Ma non insieme. L'altro era un uomo con una faccia appuntita e capelli neri piuttosto unti. John lo guardò e Sherlock sentì _Piton,_ ma non riuscì a cogliere il riferimento. Non sembrava un complimento. Sì, be’, se Anderson non gli piaceva a prima vista, era davvero un compagno perfetto.

"Che ci fa lui qui?” chiese la donna.

"L'ho portato io,” disse con fermezza Lestrade, e i tre la superarono dirigendosi verso il corpo.

John e Lestrade si tirarono indietro mentre Sherlock si avvicinava al cadavere disteso sul pavimento polveroso del magazzino. Intorno a lui c'era un cerchio di fini briciole. Nella sua mano c'era un fiore viola. Curioso, John si avvicinò e guardò Sherlock chinarsi avidamente sul cadavere, le labbra socchiuse, gli occhi che si muovevano rapidamente.

"Si taglia i capelli da solo, vestiti fatti in modo rozzo, mani di un operaio ma non di un marinaio, calli al centro dei palmi e non sui bordi, fatti spingendo e non tirando, non maneggia la corda, il motivo premuto sui capelli suggerisce che stava indossando un cappello, il cappello adesso è sparito, dov'è il cappello? Bottone mancante dal cappotto ma manca da tempo, nessun filo spezzato, indizio dell'identità della vittima non di quella dell'assassino..."

_È un cerchio perfetto,_ pensò John, e Sherlock lo guardò all'improvviso.

"John, come faresti a creare un cerchio perfetto,” chiese, e John produsse immediatamente un'immagine di sé che creava un cerchio dall'interno, non dall'esterno. Facile dall'interno, gira, gira, gira...

"Sì... il cerchio l’ha fatto la vittima, non l'assassino..."

_dita macchiate di verde_

“... per aver afferrato il fiore, giusto, John, sì, quindi l'assassino non ha messo il fiore post mortem, la vittima lo aveva già e lo stava stringendo. Non è un oggetto di scena, è...”

_Aglio._

"Aglio."

Sherlock e John si fissarono di nuovo. “John, perché qualcuno dovrebbe tener stretto un fiore d'aglio in questo periodo ed epoca? Tutti in Inghilterra sanno..."

_Non inglese? Quella cosa che hai fatto per il russo..._

"Oh cielo." Sherlock uscì dal cerchio e fece un giro iperattivo e felice tutt’attorno al magazzino. Anderson si avvicinò per stare al fianco di Lestrade e iniziò a esprimere un'opinione.

“È un serial killer, sai. Ha lasciato quel fiore, come una firma? Ne vedremo altri. Alcune persone pensano che sia una questione di virilità, sai. Potrebbe essere un assassino sessuale."

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui e sogghignò. “Anderson, non parlare. In effetti, non respirare; ogni volta che inspiri risucchi un po’ più di intelligenza dalla stanza..."

"Sherlock,” disse con fermezza John, e aggiunse mentalmente: _Smettila._

L'intera stanza divenne silenziosa. Sherlock e John si fissarono l'un l'altro. Sherlock aprì la bocca e John gridò mentalmente con la massima voce che il suo cervello poteva raggiungere: _SMETTILA!!_

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre e lo fissò. John guardò di nuovo il corpo.

_Cos'è quella polvere?_

Reindirizzato, Sherlock si voltò di nuovo verso il cerchio di briciole, si accucciò e si concentrò. Dietro di lui, i tre poliziotti si scambiarono sguardi sbalorditi e guardarono John con nuovo apprezzamento.

Ignaro, Sherlock toccò la polvere con le dita e se la portò al naso, annusando con attenzione.

"Cracker macinati?" rifletté.

_Ma puoi toccarla?_

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo irritato. "Certo che posso toccarla, perché non dovrei essere in grado di..."

La mente di John produsse un altare davanti a una finestra di vetro colorato.

”,.. oh losche assurdità che tutti in Inghilterra sanno..."

John parlò finalmente ad alta voce. "Sì, tutti in Inghilterra, ma..." Indicò il corpo.

Sherlock rifletté, "I vestiti di quest'uomo, prodotti in fabbrica, ma fuori moda da anni."

John aggiunse, "E le calze..."

Sherlock: "Come qualcosa che tua nonna farebbe a maglia...”

_Vecchio paese_

“... Dove sospetto e stregoneria..."

_Deve aver pensato..._

”... sapeva di avere a che fare con..."

_Vampiro, eppure. Morto._

"Non dissanguato..."

John si inginocchiò accanto al corpo e allontanò con cura il colletto dalla gola. "Collo spezzato,” dichiarò.

"Impiccato?” chiese speranzoso Sherlock, ma John scosse la testa.

"Colpo singolo." _Come hai detto che potresti fare tu._

"Naturale, qualcuno abbastanza forte..."

_Destrorso._

”... dovrebbe essere un vampiro."

John studiò il livido più da vicino, notando il modo in cui s’incurvava sotto la mascella piuttosto che in giù verso la spalla. Cercò di visualizzare la mano proveniente da... cosa... leggermente più in basso...?

"Sì, certo, l'aggressore era di statura inferiore della sua vittima, molto gentile," esalò Sherlock, fissando l'immagine prodotta dalla mente di John che fluttuava nell'aria.

Lestrade stava spostando lo sguardo avanti e indietro tra John e Sherlock. "Vi dispiace condividere?" interruppe, chiaramente frustrato.

Sherlock raddrizzò le spalle e gli sorrise. “Stai cercando un vampiro basso con legami con l'attività di spedizione che era noto a quest'uomo e al marinaio russo. Potrebbe essere entrato e uscito dal paese diverse volte, probabilmente multilingue, ovviamente la maggior parte di noi lo è, ma cercherò qualcuno che abbia familiarità con l'Europa orientale. Torniamo allo Yard e diamo un'occhiata alla banca dati online, va bene?"

Sherlock tornò di corsa alla macchina della polizia come se Lestrade fosse il suo autista personale, e John, dopo un'ultima occhiata speculativa al corpo, lo seguì.

Anderson e Donovan li guardarono allontanarsi, nessuno dei due aveva l’aria soddisfatta. Lestrade li lasciò con alcuni ordini finali, chiamò con un cenno un agente in uniforme, gli parlò brevemente e si voltò verso dove aspettavano John e Sherlock. Con sua lieve sorpresa, Sherlock teneva John per il colletto, stringendo la stoffa con entrambe le mani, tirandolo vicino, la fronte premuta sulla fronte dell'uomo più basso.

"Mai!" stava dicendo esultante Sherlock. "Mai, mai, mai, mai, mai!!"

Stranamente, John sembrava avere l’accenno di un sorriso ironico sulle labbra.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

#  **Capitolo 5**

Di ritorno nell'ufficio di Lestrade, Sherlock si tolse il cappotto e piantò il suo costosamente rivestito e, notò John per la prima volta, sorprendentemente elegante culo...

"Ma grazie, John."

... sulla sedia di Lestrade.

"Oh, be’, accomodati pure," osservò il DI irritato, ma Sherlock si limitò a fare un leggero sorrisetto e iniziò a digitare al computer. Lestrade sospirò e rimase a guardarsi intorno per un momento con le mani sui fianchi. Poi si passò le dita tra i capelli d'argento e si voltò verso John.

"Ti andrebbe un caffè?"

John si illuminò. "Oh, lo adoro. C'è un posto dove potrei anche mangiare un boccone?"

"Hai mangiato un panino due ore fa," lo informò Sherlock, e John si limitò a inviare una serie di circa sei immagini, ognuna delle quali mostrava Sherlock che succhiava sangue da una o dall'altra parte del suo corpo.

"C'è una mensa al piano di sotto, andiamo,” disse Lestrade.

John si voltò verso Sherlock in attesa, e lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Nel mio cappotto."

John ripescò il portafoglio di Sherlock e prelevò dei contanti. _Mi sento come una..._

"Concubina?" Oh, c'era quel fumo di legna.

John represse la propria irritazione. "Zucchero?” chiese. Sherlock mugolò un assenso, e i due umani lasciarono la stanza.

Sherlock sentì la mente di Lestrade dire _Divertenti, questi due,_ mentre uscivano, e d’improvviso le sue dita si fermarono sulla tastiera. Solo allora gli venne in mente che per tutto il tempo in cui aveva avuto John al proprio fianco, nessun altro pensiero umano si era intromesso nella sua mente. Era stato... riposante! Oh, poteva vedere, annusare e sentire tutto da John, ma concentrarsi su di lui faceva svanire tutti gli altri.

Sherlock si fermò nella sua ricerca nel database online dei vampiri del Ministero della Difesa. Era uno sviluppo desiderabile? Ci rifletté su. Dipendeva dal fatto che la presenza di John producesse effettivamente un filtro che Sherlock non poteva attraversare. Se John lo stava realmente bloccando, ciò poteva presentare qualche difficoltà. Se era solo più un cuscinetto che gli permetteva di concentrarsi, uno che poteva superare quando voleva, allora era una benedizione di prim'ordine.

Avrebbe esplorato la cosa quando John e Lestrade fossero tornati, decise Sherlock, e riprese a ordinare il database dei vampiri per altezza, attività del passaporto e abilità linguistiche conosciute. Ben presto rimase con circa 2.000 possibili sospetti, la maggior parte dei quali erano donne a causa del limite di altezza. Be’, poteva essere una donna.

Ma statisticamente, era probabile che fosse un uomo, quindi Sherlock ordinò ulteriormente i risultati in modo che gli uomini venissero per primi. Questo li ridusse a circa 600. Ancora abbastanza per mantenerlo interessante, fu lieto di notare. Diecimila vampiri in Inghilterra erano un po’ troppi perfino per il piacere della caccia, ma 600, sì. Quello era sportivo.

John e Lestrade tornarono. John mise un caffè nero con due cucchiaini di zucchero (perfetto) davanti a Sherlock, e poi si sedette su una sedia vicina con il suo caffè e una spessa fetta di pizza al formaggio scaldata a microonde che poteva essere veramente apprezzata solo da un soldato che aveva passato anni a razioni prodotte dal governo, non riscaldate. Sherlock trasalì nel vederlo.

Ricordando la sua precedente preoccupazione, Sherlock lasciò che la sua mente ascoltasse i pensieri di Lestrade. Caffè, sta bevendo caffè, Sherlock sta bevendo caffè, nei cinque anni che lo conosco non l'ho mai visto bere caffè. Non sapevo nemmeno che potesse, che sorpresa, due giorni con John ed ecco Sherlock a bere il caffè, in men che non si dica si farà un taglio di capelli decente... Annoiato, Sherlock sintonizzò la propria antenna su John e si godette l'aura profumata di candela del piacere di John per la sua pizza. Aveva una sfumatura di formaggio, ma gli avvolse la mente e permise che i borbottii di Lestrade svanissero di nuovo. Eccellente.

Naturalmente, gli esseri umani possono essere irritanti anche per via orale. "Non sapevo che bevessi caffè,” disse Lestrade.

"Non me l’hai mai offerto," puntualizzò Sherlock, e bevve un sorso.

Lestrade aveva un’aria un po’ colpevole e si voltò per guardare oltre la spalla di Sherlock. Poi lanciò un grido. “Oh, dannazione, no, no, non l'hai fatto!! Ehi, Sherlock, lo stai facendo con IL MIO COMPUTER. Non ho l'autorizzazione per questo, come hai fatto a entrare lì, sai che possono rintracciare l'IP, probabilmente in questo momento sta già arrivando qualcuno, mi farai ammazzare!"

John si tirò su e guardò, ma continuò a mangiare la sua pizza.

Sherlock si appoggiò allo schienale. "Sappiamo entrambi che non sarai ucciso."

"Chi sta arrivando?” chiese John.

"Il vampiro più pericoloso che tu abbia mai incontrato, e non è un mio problema in questo momento," sussurrò Sherlock, scorrendo su e giù attraverso la sua Top 600.

Lestrade stava camminando su e giù. “Ogni volta che fai qualcosa che lo attira qui, mi guarda come se fossi colpevole. Presto o tardi lui farà..."

"Farà qualcosa, sì, infatti,” disse maliziosamente Sherlock.

Lestrade sembrava mortificato. "Non è affatto divertente."

Lo è per me, pensò Sherlock, ma disse soltanto "Digli solo che sono stato io."

Lestrade si lasciò cadere su una sedia vicino a John. "Vedi questi capelli grigi?" Indicò Sherlock. Sherlock lo ignorò e continuò a scorrere avanti e indietro, cercando qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che potesse contrassegnare uno di questi vampiri come quello che più probabilmente sarebbe stato coinvolto in qualche modo negli omicidi di due uomini nel distretto marittimo, entrambi dall'Europa orientale, nessuno dei due ucciso in un modo che ci si aspetterebbe da un vampiro.

John si rivolse a Lestrade. "Cos'è questa storia di persone che vengono impiccate, allora?" chiese, finendo la sua pizza.

"Oh, non ha niente a che fare con questo," sospirò Lestrade, indicando il computer su cui Sherlock continuava a concentrarsi. "Abbiamo avuto tre impiccagioni e davvero, potrebbero essere suicidi."

"Sbagliato," mormorò Sherlock, senza mai staccare gli occhi dal computer. "Oh bene. Allora li stamperò e andremo."

"Oh, grazie, lascia che lo affronti da solo,” mormorò Lestrade.

“Ti sto solo lasciando la tua privacy,” rispose Sherlock, voltandosi verso la stampante che iniziò a sputare pagine su pagine di foto d’identificazione. Ce n'erano solo 25 su ogni pagina, quindi Lestrade guardò con somma infelicità mentre Sherlock stampava 24 pagine di foto patinate.

"Non è divertente.... OH, per l'amor di Dio, Sherlock, dovevi proprio stamparle a colori? A colori, davvero? Sai quanto è costoso l'inchiostro? Abbiamo un budget!”

Sherlock raccolse i fogli e si alzò dalla sedia di Lestrade con aggraziata agilità. "Invia il conto al Ministero della Difesa,” consigliò, porgendo le pagine a John e infilandosi il lungo cappotto nero.

"Va bene," sospirò Lestrade, andando a guardare fuori dalla finestra e giù sul marciapiede. "Oh, Dio, eccolo qui."

John sbirciò da sopra la spalla del detective e vide un'elegante macchina nera che si avvicinava al marciapiede.

"Mm." Sherlock afferrò John per il braccio e lo tirò. "Prenderemo le scale."

***

  
"Paga il tassista, John," ordinò Sherlock, uscendo dal taxi e raggiungendo la porta d'ingresso del 221 di Baker Street.

_Come fai a sapere che ho i soldi?_

"Perché hai preso tutto dal mio portafoglio," disse Sherlock, aprendo la porta. Con aria colpevole, John pagò il tassista e seguì il vampiro all'interno.

"SIGNORA HUDSON! Siamo a casa!!" gridò Sherlock e salì le scale. La signora Hudson sbirciò fuori dalla porta e vide John.

“Oh, eccoti caro, avete fatto un giretto? Ho rifatto il letto per te,” disse.

"Grazie..." iniziò John.

“Solo per questa volta, caro. Non sono la tua governante." Sorrise e si ritirò.

Nell'appartamento, Sherlock stava scomparendo su per le scale verso la camera da letto degli ospiti (John non era sicuro se fosse ancora la ‘sua’ camera da letto o no.) "John,” gridò, "Accendi il fuoco.”

John lanciò un'occhiata al caminetto. Va bene. Rametti. Impilare la legna alla fine. Fiammiferi lunghi, molto belli. Si appoggiò allo schienale e ammirò per un momento il suo fuoco, poi guardò in alto verso la mensola del caminetto e balzò in piedi in un lampo. Quello era un teschio?? Come aveva fatto a non notare un teschio? Buon Dio, di chi era quel cranio??

Sherlock tornò giù per le scale e trovò John pronto per il decollo, fissando con orrore il teschio. Nella sua mente, John vedeva due teschi, fianco a fianco. Perché mai, di chi era il secondo teschio... Oh, era il suo. Pensava... giusto. Ridicolo. Be’, no, non proprio ridicolo. Victor era stato il suo precedente schiavo, Sherlock supponeva si potesse dire, in un certo senso. Molto, molto tempo prima.

"Ragioni sentimentali," spiegò Sherlock, e John gli lanciò uno sguardo straziato.

_Mostro._

“Oh, non essere noioso. Ecco, guarda la televisione,” gli disse Sherlock, individuando e offrendo il telecomando prima di scomparire nella sua camera da letto per cambiarsi in un pigiama di seta scura con una vestaglia coordinata. Tornò in soggiorno - John stava rovistando in giro in cucina - e si sedette accanto al fuoco per sfogliare le pagine dei suoi 600 sospetti vampiri. Mi manca sempre qualcosa, pensò.

L'oscurità calò su Baker Street e i due uomini nell'appartamento si sistemarono in una scena abbastanza domestica. Per distrarsi dal rimuginare sul giorno in cui il suo teschio avrebbe decorato la mensola del camino di Sherlock, _(può usarci come reggilibri)_ John fece scoppiare dei popcorn sul fornello. Gli piaceva farlo alla vecchia maniera, con olio, burro e sale, scuotendo la padella avanti e indietro e poi versando i chicchi unti in una ciotola.

Poi John si sedette sul divano e guardò la televisione. Scorse i canali finché non trovò un buon sparatutto senza cervello e mangiò i suoi popcorn mentre lo guardava. Davvero, non era molto diverso dalla vita di due notti prima, suppose. Non così male. Appartamento più bello, in realtà, se non ti dispiacevano i colori scuri e quella selvaggia carta da parati vittoriana bianca e nera. A John piaceva parecchio. Tende tirate sul legno inchiodato che copriva la finestra che aveva rotto il suo primo giorno lì (probabilmente era sua responsabilità sistemarlo. Domani avrebbe dovuto chiedere alla signora Hudson chi era il suo riparatore. _Devo pagare per questo? Probabile._ ) Fuoco che ardeva nel camino. Vampiro incredibilmente bello, vestito di seta, che si crogiola alla luce delle fiamme, il bagliore arancione che lampeggia sul suo viso ossuto e sulla sua corporatura lunga ed elegante. Be’, John pensava di potersi abituare a tutto. Non sembrava che la sua personalità fosse ancora stata spazzata via. Lanciò un'occhiata al teschio. _Forse è una cosa graduale._

Le labbra di Sherlock si torsero mentre cercava di non sorridere. Per qualche ragione, anche le riflessioni più sciocche di John lo stavano divertendo. Se ne stava lì seduto, con indosso la sua camicia button-down e un paio di jeans, i piedi ben piantati sul pavimento, i capelli corti pettinati ordinatamente sulla fronte, fissando con fermezza la televisione e sforzandosi di non pensare alla restrizione allentata nel letto al piano di sopra (già riattaccata, scoprirai, John) e al frustino sul telaio della finestra, e al teschio sullo scaffale e alla scatola nera nell'armadio. Oh, sei semplicemente delizioso.

Sherlock sistemò le carte in una pila e andò a raggiungerlo sul divano. Senza cerimonie, lasciò cadere un cuscino sulle ginocchia di John, si sdraiò su un fianco, appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e avvolse il braccio sinistro di John attorno alle proprie spalle, portandosi alla bocca le dita dell'altro uomo.

John esitò un attimo, quindi si spostò in modo da poter arrivare alla ciotola di popcorn con la mano libera e continuò a guardare la televisione e a mangiare i suoi popcorn. Cos'altro poteva fare, davvero? Sherlock si raggomitolò comodamente e mordicchiò le dita di John mentre John mordicchiava i popcorn. Alla lettera. A poco a poco John si rese conto che Sherlock stava lentamente, distrattamente, facendo scorrere le zanne sulle sue dita, prelevando una goccia di sangue o due, leccandole per chiuderle, e facendolo di nuovo.

_Sta facendo uno spuntino con me._

"Solo un po’," mormorò Sherlock, accarezzandogli le dita con la lingua. John dovette ammettere che non era così tanto spiacevole, quindi si spostò un po’ e poi si concentrò con determinazione sulla televisione.

Il fuoco nel caminetto si spense lentamente e la testa di John si abbassò gradualmente sul divano. Sherlock, ovviamente, era del tutto sveglio, in attesa di vedere se John avrebbe accettato che la loro sistemazione per dormire fosse per condividere il suo letto, o se stavano per passare un'altra notte di ‘Oh, dormirò di sopra.’

Alla fine non riuscì più a sopportare la suspense e si rivolse a John, svegliandolo.

"Non dormivo,” disse subito lui.

"Penso che dovremmo andare a letto, comunque,” disse Sherlock con la sua voce più roca.

John sbatté le palpebre. "Va bene. Mi do solo una ripulita..."

Sherlock aspettò sul divano e ascoltò i pensieri di John mentre l'altro uomo faceva una doccia veloce. Non come la scorsa notte. Quella sera la sua mente era lucida e noncurante. L'odore intorno alla sua testa era... lenzuola pulite, aria fresca, un accenno di bosco... hm... John associa il bosco alla libertà. Pensa che stasera avrà un po’ di libertà. Ha manomesso la cinghia... ah. Chiederà una notte nella sua stanza. Si sdraierà docilmente quanto ti pare e lascerà che lo leghi, e quando sarò andato a dormire, si scioglierà e... ma ha intenzione di scappare o vuole solo una notte per sentirsi ‘libero’?

Sherlock recuperò il frustino da sopra il telaio della finestra e lo portò in camera di John, facendolo scivolare sotto il letto fuori dalla vista.

Poi tornò sul divano e aspettò che John ricomparisse nel suo pigiama a righe, asciugandosi i capelli.

"Uhm. Stasera vorrei dormire al piano di sopra, se non ti spiace. È solo... una buona notte di sonno, sai, non... senza svegliarmi. Abbastanza esausto."

"John, hai passato una giornata piacevole oggi?” chiese con attenzione Sherlock.

"... L'ho fatto,” disse John, appallottolando nervosamente l'asciugamano tra le mani.

"Non ti senti così tanto come se volessi saltare dal tetto?" Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia, con l'intenzione di sembrare premuroso.

John sembrava un po’ imbarazzato. "No."

"Non hai intenzione di provare a scivolare via durante la notte?"

"No, niente del genere..." La mente di John non lo contraddiceva. “... Solo... una notte tranquilla, sai, tutto qui. Un po’ di privacy."

Sherlock prese una decisione. "Ottimo. Allora andiamo su e io ti rimbocco."

John prese un respiro profondo e fece strada fino alla camera degli ospiti. Si affrettò ad abbassare lui stesso le lenzuola, facendo attenzione a non disturbare la posizione della restrizione in alto a sinistra, notò Sherlock divertito, ma mantenne il suo viso neutro ed educato.

“Stasera a faccia in giù, credo,” disse a John, e l'altro sembrò a disagio, era determinato a non lottare perché, naturalmente, pensava che quella cinghia fosse ancora sganciata alla base del letto. Oh, quanto Sherlock amava le piccole sorprese. Guardò soddisfatto mentre John si sdraiava sul letto e si distendeva accomodante. Sherlock agganciò per prime le caviglie, e John guardò a disagio da sopra la spalla, ma non protestò. Sì, pensi di poterle slegare più tardi, quindi perché fare storie ora, giusto? Poi Sherlock guidò il suo polso destro nelle cinghie e lo allacciò saldamente, risparmiando per ultima la sua sorpresa. John gli offrì obbedientemente il polso sinistro e Sherlock lo legò in modo sicuro.

"Vuoi il cuscino sotto la testa o te la tiene un po’ troppo su?” chiese premuroso.

"Ehm... non ho davvero bisogno del cuscino, no."

Sherlock lo gettò da parte e si sedette accanto a lui, facendo scivolare una mano sotto la maglia dell'altro uomo, accarezzandogli la schiena. "Penso che dovremmo parlare un po’ adesso, John."

Molto piano, quel suono ronzante che significava disagio iniziò nella testa di John. Sì, hai la coscienza sporca, vero? rifletté Sherlock.

“Non fraintendermi, stai andando abbastanza bene. E mi sei anche molto utile. In modi inaspettati,” Sherlock gli tracciò dei disegni sulla schiena con la punta delle dita. “Ma io sono responsabile di te. Responsabile d’insegnarti come essere il mio schiavo, responsabile dell'addestramento. E sarei negligente se ti lasciassi sviluppare cattive abitudini così presto nel tempo trascorso insieme."

Il ronzio diventò più forte.

"Mentire, per esempio." Il ronzio ora era diventato molto forte e l'aria odorava di naftalina. “Mi hai mentito, John. Be’, in realtà non hai mentito, hai semplicemente nascosto il frustino, hai nascosto il collare e hai sbloccato questa restrizione proprio qui, vero, ora? Perché non le dai uno strattone."

John strattonò il braccio sinistro per lo spavento e sì, è vero, sei di nuovo fissato saldamente. John iniziò a respirare molto pesantemente.

“Quindi sono tre. Ora. Sei stato collaborativo in tutti gli altri aspetti, quindi posso solo presumere che questi episodi di falsità abbiano più a che fare con la paura che con qualsiasi interesse deliberato e intenzionale a essere ribelle. Chiaramente la cosa migliore che un vampiro responsabile possa fare è mescolare la tua punizione con un po’ di rassicurazione. Permetterti di capire che non c'è davvero niente di così terribile nelle cinghie, o nei collari, o anche nei frustini, ma allo stesso tempo, chiarire che di sicuro potrebbe esserci, se io dovessi decidere che hai bisogno di una correzione severa.”

John stava praticamente svenendo sotto la sua mano. Sherlock gli sollevò la parte superiore del pigiama finché non fu intorno al collo. "Davvero, avrei dovuto toglierti questo prima di legarti. Oppure potrei strapparlo ora, ma penso che questo sia il tuo pigiama preferito, no, e io non sono quel tipo," lo rassicurò Sherlock . “Sollevati un po’ e lo toglieremo di mezzo, sì, eccoci, va meglio. E questi pantaloni, stessa cosa, solleva solo il sedere. Sollevalo. Su, andiamo. Là." E John era nudo dal collo alle ginocchia, e che bella vista era. Un culo così stretto. Sherlock gli diede una pacca di apprezzamento e poi si chinò e recuperò il frustino da sotto il letto.

"Ora." Ronzio a un livello assordante, l'aria puzzolente per l'odore di naftalina. Nessun bosco adesso, mm, John? “Cominciamo con il frustino. È chiaro che ti mette molto a disagio. Suppongo che non avrei dovuto tagliarci la poltrona. Ma il fatto è che il frustino è spaventoso solo quanto il braccio che lo brandisce,” disse Sherlock, e iniziò a farlo scorrere sui muscoli della parte superiore della schiena di John. “Questo, per esempio. Questo non fa male. Nemmeno un piccolo colpetto...” e Sherlock diede il più leggero dei colpi ai muscoli tra le scapole di John. Letteralmente, sollevò il frustino di appena un palmo e lo lasciò rimbalzare sulla pelle dell'altro uomo.

"Non ha fatto per niente male, vero?"

John non rispose. I suoi occhi erano fissi sul muro e si stava chiaramente preparando per agonie indicibili. Com’era divertente.

Sherlock iniziò a picchiettare leggermente i muscoli sul corpo legato e allungato sotto di sé, mantenendo tutti i colpi nelle zone molto muscolose delle spalle. Molto leggero. Quanto bastava per stimolare la pelle e esercitare un po’ di pressione sui muscoli sottostanti. Molto regolare. Tocco tocco tocco tocco tocco tocco tocco tocco...

Fatto correttamente, sembrava un massaggio, Sherlock lo sapeva. Il trucco stava nel riscaldare prima i muscoli con il più leggero dei contatti, e poi, quando iniziavano a rilassarsi e la pelle diventava un po’ rosea, ci si tirava un po' più indietro e si lasciavano cadere i colpetti con un po’ più di decisione. Costante, costante, regolare, deciso, segui uno schema graduale che il destinatario può seguire e anticipare. Niente sorprese. Tocco tocco tocco...

A poco a poco il ronzio diminuì, anche se non scomparve. L'odore acre della naftalina venne sovrastato da un dolce aroma di limone e John si rilassò sotto il frustino. Anche se i colpi guadagnarono il minimo accenno di mordacia, i suoi muscoli si ammorbidirono e le palpebre si abbassarono. Il ronzio cambiò tono. Più basso.

Sherlock smise di picchiettare e si chinò per accarezzare la pelle rosea della schiena di John, lenendola amorevolmente. Al tatto era molto caldo.

“Ecco adesso, vedi? E quella è la tua schiena, dove i muscoli non sono distribuiti in modo uniforme, tutte quelle ossa e costole che sai. Che ne dici di un'area ancora più imbottita, eh? Solo un muscolo spesso e succoso?" Gli occhi di John si spalancarono di nuovo quando la mano di Sherlock si mosse per accarezzare e stringere quel culo rotondo e avvolgente che stava solo aspettando il frustino.

Sherlock prese la piccola sedia di legno che giaceva discreta in un angolo della stanza e la mise accanto al letto. Si sedette, spiegando con quello che doveva essere un tono rassicurante: “Non voglio avvicinarmi a te dall’angolazione sbagliata. Dall’alto in quel modo, tende ad atterrare troppo a destra. Orbene. Nota che sto posizionando il frustino sui glutei di lato, il che rende l'atterraggio uniforme.”

Abbassò delicatamente il frustino, lo sollevò di nuovo, lo abbassò di nuovo e iniziò lo stesso tocco tocco tocco tocco che aveva usato prima. Ma avere qualcuno che ti spedisce vibrazioni sulla base delle zone erogene, scoprì John, era una questione completamente diversa. Affondò la faccia nel materasso mentre Sherlock picchiettava con calma il suo percorso dalla cima delle sue natiche verso il basso e poi di nuovo in su. E di nuovo giù. A poco a poco i colpi diventarono un po’ più saldi, e la testa di John si sentì soffusa di sangue come quando Sherlock si nutriva.

"Non fa nemmeno un po’male, vero?" alitò Sherlock, e poi iniziò a somministrare il tipo di colpetti che erano un po’ pungenti. Una volta che la pelle arrossata si era riscaldata bene, quella punta di dolore era stranamente benvenuta. John iniziò a contorcersi sulle lenzuola, e sì, naturalmente era duro come una roccia.

"Ora, quest'area è conosciuta come il punto dolce," lo informò Sherlock con quella voce ronfante, e iniziò a lavorare un po’ più in fretta la parte inferiore del sedere di John. I colpi caddero in modo molto ritmico, proprio al limite del dolore, e John strattonò avidamente le cinghie, ma il fatto che non cedessero di un centimetro aumentò decisamente la sua eccitazione. Il ronzio era ora più un profondo gemito mentale, e non passò molto tempo prima che la voce di John vi facesse eco. L'aria odorava di incenso muschiato caldo (con ancora un tocco di limone).

"Ti sei riscaldato adesso, vero?” chiese Sherlock con tono saputo, e ora il picchiettio poteva essere definito come colpi. Non così veloci, ma decisamente più forti. E ognuno era una scia di un piacere meraviglioso, doloroso, che spinse John a sfregarsi contro il materasso. Ma Sherlock stava facendo molta attenzione. Non c'era nemmeno un livido in rilievo, anche se ormai la pelle era abbastanza rossa. Il trucco era la stratificazione.

"Solleva di più quel sedere," comandò Sherlock, e John obbedì, con tutto l’inguine che si illuminava di vergognosa impazienza mentre il frustino gli si abbatteva in modo pungente ma sopportabile sul culo bollente. Tremò per lo sforzo di mantenere il culo offerto, e fu ricompensato con molti altri colpi ardenti che diventavano un po’ più intensi a ogni atterraggio.

"Oh mio Dio," sussurrò, con la punta dell’uccello che premeva contro il materasso.

"Allarga di più le gambe," (John obbedì ansimando) "Un po’ più forte ora..."

John si dimenò follemente, amando ogni colpo secco nei muscoli bollenti delle natiche. Poi Sherlock si fermò e lasciò che affondasse i fianchi nel materasso.

"E quella, John, è stata la tua punizione per aver manomesso le restrizioni e nascosto il mio frustino."

John sbavò nel materasso e giacque lì, sentendo il bruciore sul culo e il pesante, smanioso pulsare dell’uccello.

“Voglio che tu stia lì e pensi a questo per qualche minuto. E poi finiremo con qualcosina per insegnarti a non nascondere il collare.”

John gemette in anticipazione e Sherlock lo lasciò lì per andare al piano di sotto e andare a prendere il collare. Si prese il suo tempo, sapendo che John aspettava di più, aspettava di essere portato un po’ più in là, aspettava di essere portato all'orgasmo. Mio John, pensò affettuosamente Sherlock, annusando il collare tra le mani. Era un collare perfettamente carino. Molto spesso. Nero, però. Marrone starebbe davvero meglio.

In realtà, piacevole dominazione e umiliazione a parte, avrebbe davvero dovuto farlo indossare a John. Lo contrassegnava come suo e assicurava che nessun altro vampiro cercasse di avvicinarsi a lui. Ovviamente, essendo John il tipo tranquillo e senza pretese che era, era improbabile che qualsiasi altro vampiro l'avrebbe notato. Solo Sherlock aveva la capacità di apprezzare quel cervello unico. Tuttavia. Non bisognerebbe correre rischi. Cosa fare, cosa fare.

Decidendo che John si era dimenato abbastanza a lungo nel desiderio ardente e pulsante, Sherlock tornò di sopra e si avvicinò all'uomo ansimante sul letto.

“Mettiamolo per un po’. Solo per farti vedere che non è così male,” sospirò, e allacciò il collare a John molto, molto stretto. “Sì, in questo modo strozza un po’, non è vero? Un po’ difficile respirare?" John sbatteva in fretta le palpebre, sembrava far fatica a raccogliere i pensieri. "Lascia che ti aiuti a concentrarti,” disse Sherlock, e riprese a picchiettargli il sedere con il frustino. Una serie di colpi per riscaldarlo di nuovo (obiettivo che fu raggiunto rapidamente) e poi una serie lenta e costante di colpi sul punto dolce. Colpo. Colpo. Colpo. Colpo. Colpo. Colpo.

John si contorse gloriosamente sotto il frustino. Di tanto in tanto Sherlock gli diceva di sollevare quel sedere – in realtà per impedirgli di strofinare il suo uccello sulle lenzuola per un momento, perché Sherlock non voleva ancora che venisse. Poi un ordine abbaiato di allargare quelle gambe. E ancora più larghe. Colpo. Colpo. Colpo! Colpo! Colpo! Sherlock aumentò l'intensità delle frustate finché, se fossero state somministrate all'inizio, sarebbero state molto dolorose. Ma ora che John era terribilmente eccitato e molto, molto a fondo nel subspazio, lo stavano spingendo inesorabilmente più vicino all'orgasmo, fino a quando finalmente Sherlock allungò la sua mano sotto di lui e lasciò che il suo schiavo gli guidasse contro il palmo l’uccello scivoloso mentre lui metteva a segno gli ultimi tre colpi decisi e veloci nel bel mezzo del culo arrossato. John venne con un ruggito e inzuppò le lenzuola sotto di sé. Poi divenne completamente inerte. Sherlock gli tolse il collare, lasciandolo respirare più liberamente. Ricevette un gemito di ringraziamento.

Sherlock si chinò su di lui. "Mi mentirai mai di nuovo, John?” chiese.

Debolmente, sentì John pensare _ogni fottuta notte._

Sherlock sorrise e andò in bagno, inzuppò d’acqua fredda un asciugamano, poi lo sollevò e lo drappeggiò sul sedere di John.

Poi spense la lampada, si sedette sulla sedia e aspettò al buio, le mani congiunte sotto il mento.

Dopo molto tempo, John risalì alla coscienza. Sherlock poté sentire John che si stava riprendendo, muovendosi un po’, notando che la stanza era buia e silenziosa, e che lui era ancora legato con le braccia aperte e mezzo nudo, e giaceva in una pozza di sperma appiccicoso.

_Dimmi che non mi ha lasciato qui in questo modo..._ "Sherlock??"

"Sì?"

John fece uno sbuffo di sollievo.

"Cosa c’è?"

John seppellì il viso nel materasso umido, mentre la mortificazione fluttuava fuori da lui in onde speziate color vino.

"Preferiresti dormire di sotto con me?” chiese innocentemente Sherlock.

John annuì.

“Va bene allora,” disse Sherlock, e sganciò le cinghie. “Andiamo giù. Probabilmente è meglio, belle lenzuola asciutte, laggiù..."

Senza parole, John si aggiustò il pigiama, gettò l'asciugamano bagnato sul pavimento e seguì Sherlock con un'aria di sconfitta e un po’ zoppicante.

Mentre John strisciava lentamente nel letto di Sherlock, il vampiro gli sorrise. "Sapevi che la mia saliva ha una qualità analgesica che potrebbe intorpidire del tutto le zone dolenti che potresti avere?"

"Ma dimmi," mormorò John, trasalendo nel letto.

"Vedrai,” disse Sherlock, chiudendo il lucchetto sulla porta della camera da letto. Poi si fece avanti e prese la mano di John nella propria, e la piazzò sopra il rigonfiamento dei suoi pantaloni del pigiama di seta. "Ma dovrai guadagnartelo. Spero che stasera ti restino ancora un'ora o due di energia. Odio sprecare un culo ben riscaldato."

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

John si svegliò la mattina dopo al suono di Sherlock che gridava il suo nome dal soggiorno.

"John! John! Jo-ohn!"

La porta della camera da letto era aperta e John rotolò fuori nudo dal letto, si infilò i pantaloni del pigiama con un movimento fluido e corse in soggiorno. Sherlock stava languendo sul divano, ancora nel suo pigiama di seta, ora con sopra la vestaglia blu.

"Cosa c’è??" ansimò John, guardandosi attorno in cerca del pericolo, desiderando avere la sua pistola.

Sherlock allungò la testa per guardarlo dal basso verso l’alto. "Mi porteresti il mio laptop?"

John si aggrappò al muro per un attimo per mantenere l'equilibrio. "Che cosa??"

"Il mio portatile. Laggiù. Sulla scrivania."

John sbatté le palpebre più volte e finalmente riuscì a concentrarsi. Il suo portatile era sul tavolo accanto a Sherlock. Quasi esplose “Cosa... usa il mio! È quello che fai da due giorni, usare il mio! Ti sei servito di tutto ciò che possiedo, il mio telefono, il mio laptop, il mio conto in banca, il mio culo, il mio sangue, i miei pensieri, la mia vita, cosa ti ferma adesso?!" ruggì praticamente.

Sherlock continuò a guardare John da sotto in su, un’angolazione che donava ai suoi zigomi e al labbro inferiore un risalto particolarmente attraente. "La tua batteria è morta."

Per un momento, John poté solo restare aggrappato al muro e fissarlo. Alla fine riuscì a muoversi.

“Suicidata, senza dubbio,” ringhiò, e marciò verso il laptop di Sherlock, sulla scrivania di Sherlock, e lo portò all’aggraziata figura sdraiata sul divano prima di ritirarsi in cucina.

"E potremmo prendere del tè?” chiese Sherlock, accedendo felicemente al suo laptop. Fumo di legna grigio e pungente si diffuse discretamente fuori dalla cucina. Ebbe una visione improvvisa di un gatto grigio che reclinava le orecchie all'indietro, arricciava il naso e sibilava nella sua direzione. Ma l'acqua scorse, il bollitore sbattacchiò di qua e di là, e lo sportello del frigorifero si aprì e si chiuse, e alla fine l'odore di fumo si placò.

"Questo significa che posso usare il mio laptop?" gridò John e Sherlock rispose,

"Certo, John, non ti impedirei mai di usare il tuo portatile."

 _A meno che tu non voglia usarlo tu,_ sentì, e mentalmente ne convenne, sì, certo, a meno che non sia così.

John attraversò il soggiorno, recuperò la maglia del pigiama dalla camera di Sherlock e salì le scale per trovare il cavo per collegare il suo laptop. Mentre si muoveva, si rese conto con sorpresa che il suo corpo non era così rigido e dolorante come si era aspettato. La sua schiena stava abbastanza bene, in realtà. Come se avesse fatto un massaggio. Il suo sedere era un po’ ammaccato, però. Chiuse la porta, poi lasciò cadere i pantaloni e si guardò allo specchio da sopra la spalla per dare un'occhiata. Oh sì, decisamente ammaccato. E una natica aveva segni di morsi.

Conoscendo la preferenza estetica di Sherlock per la simmetria, John poteva praticamente scommettere che l'altra sarebbe stato morsa al tramonto. Scosse la testa. Il suo corpo era un ammasso di lividi e segni, i suoi polsi e le caviglie erano abrasi, e i suoi muscoli erano indolenziti per l'essere spinti e allungati in direzioni insolite. Ma nel complesso si sentiva abbastanza bene, considerando che era stato legato, colpito, morsicato e scopato così tante volte nelle ultime 38 ore circa. Ed era stranamente rilassato, per un uomo nelle grinfie di un vampiro leggermente pazzo. Be’, era difficile essere tesi quando avevi avuto così tanti orgasmi succhiati fuori, estorti col frustino, e spinti dentro di te. Cominciava a pensare che gli schiavi che aveva visto in passato fossero semplicemente esausti. La sindrome di Stoccolma ti spompa un sacco.

John tornò giù per le scale con il cavo e collegò il computer al tavolo della cucina. Versò il tè, aggiustò ogni tazza secondo le preferenze e portò a Sherlock la sua. Sherlock si stava concentrando sul suo laptop e non reagì, così John tornò in cucina, prese il tè e si sedette con cautela sulla sedia rigida.

_Bella sedia dura, proprio quello di cui ha bisogno il mio culo malconcio._

Dal divano, la voce baritonale di Sherlock disse: "So esattamente di cosa ha bisogno il tuo culo malconcio.”

John lo ignorò e cercò di accedere al suo laptop, ma naturalmente Sherlock aveva cambiato la password. Sospirò e tornò al divano.

"Qual è... la mia nuova password?"

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo da sotto quelle ciglia. "Niente è gratis, John."

John boccheggiò. "Sherlock... non ho più sangue!"

“Oh, sciocchezze. Sono sicuro che potrei trovarne un po’."

John strinse i pugni per la frustrazione. "Mi piacerebbe mordere te,” disse all'improvviso. Gli occhi di Sherlock si illuminarono immediatamente.

“Oooh, questa è un'idea. Potresti farmi uno di quei grandi segni viola sul collo che hanno sempre gli studenti universitari.” Sherlock mise da parte il proprio laptop e spalancò le braccia. “Sì, facciamolo. Fallo e ti dirò la tua nuova password."

John esitò. Finora Sherlock aveva eseguito su di lui diversi atti erotici, scioccanti e invasivi, ma fino a quel momento John era stato un destinatario passivo. Si poteva quasi dire una vittima (una che, ammettiamolo, stava ottenendo una discreta dose di soddisfazione erotica dalla propria vittimizzazione, ma comunque). Niente di quello che era successo era stato istigato da lui.

Ora, però, ecco Sherlock, con le braccia calde aperte e in attesa, e John stava per sdraiarsi sopra un altro uomo (e un vampiro) e mettere le labbra su quel lungo, lungo collo, e succhiarlo come se fosse ad un appuntamento. Bene. Pensò alla signora Hudson e alla Francia.

“Vieni, John. So che desideri aggiornare il tuo blog," lo tentò Sherlock e John cedette con un sospiro.

Si distese su Sherlock, che lo accolse, attirò la sua testa a quella gola elegante e emise un mormorio di contentezza quando John gettò la cautela al vento, aprì le labbra, gli lavò il collo con la lingua e iniziò a succhiarlo. John fece scivolare una mano dietro il collo di Sherlock, e un'altra intorno alla sua vita sottile, e si sistemò comodamente. Sherlock allargò le gambe e sollevò le ginocchia, lasciando che John vi affondasse in mezzo.

Per diversi lunghi, caldi momenti, Sherlock si limitò a ondeggiare sotto di lui, premendo la sua testa più in profondità nel proprio collo mentre gli mormorava incoraggiamenti nell'orecchio.

"Oh sì. Oh, John. Mio John. È così bello, fallo più forte.” John gli si strusciò addosso, con il sangue che gli cantava nelle orecchie per il piacere. Era una bella sensazione...

Poi Sherlock abbassò le braccia e gli afferrò il sedere dolorante con quelle mani grandi e potenti, e iniziò a stringere. Forte.

"Mm. Ahi!" John si interruppe per dire.

"Sì, lo so che fa male,” gli disse Sherlock nell’orecchio. “Ma devi andare avanti. Adesso, John. Adesso."

John si attaccò di nuovo e Sherlock strinse e massaggiò ancora un po’ le sue natiche doloranti, sfregandosi forte contro di lui. John gemette e si concentrò nel realizzare quel succhiotto, anche se le dita di Sherlock affondavano nei suoi lividi e stringevano e torturavano brutalmente e riscaldavano la carne dolorante fino a che dannazione, dannazione se non era di nuovo duro e si stava strusciando in fregola con quel dannato vampiro come un adolescente arrapato sul sedile posteriore di una macchina. DIO, se erano forti quelle mani. "Dammelo, John," gli stava cantilenando Sherlock nell’orecchio. “Succhialo. Fallo! Fallo! Più forte! Più forte!" E le sue dita trovarono quel segno di morso e pizzicarono e rotearono la carne mentre John schiacciava l’uccello contro quello di Sherlock finché entrambi non rabbrividirono e gridarono. Si contorsero freneticamente l'uno contro l'altro, i fianchi che sgroppavano, finché non ebbero finalmente terminato.

"Oh, Dio," gridò John, strappando la bocca da quel collo e, sopraffatto dal calore tra i loro due corpi, rotolò giù da Sherlock sul pavimento, dove rimase disteso per un momento. Poi iniziò a ridacchiare impotente.

“Mi ucciderai. Lo farai. Mi ucciderai."

Appagato sul divano, Sherlock si stiracchiò e disse: “Sciocchezze. Non ho nemmeno preso un goccio di sangue."

"Oh, Dio,” fu tutto quello che John riuscì a pensare di ripetere.

"Mi piace immaginare che stai parlando a me quando lo dici."

"Oh mio Dio."

"Sì." Sherlock rotolò giù dal divano, scavalcò John e il tavolino da caffè e andò in bagno per fare la doccia.

"Aspetta!" si ricordò infine di gridare John. "Allora qual è la mia nuova password?"

"Sherlock."

John si mise le mani sul viso. Naturalmente era quella. _Sono un idiota._

"E io ne sono felice,” disse la voce dalla doccia.

* * *

  
Ora rivestito e seduto su un cuscino, John digitò con attenzione sul suo blog, una tazza di tè appena fatto che fumava confortevolmente accanto al gomito, il piatto di pane tostato quasi finito. Sherlock si librò sopra la sua spalla.

"Hai detto che ero l'Unico Consulente Investigativo al Mondo?"

“Uhm... sì... guarda, non sono sicuro di quello che posso dire. Non l'ho ancora pubblicato, questa è solo una bozza. Intendo... devo dire che sei un vampiro?"

"Se vuoi."

_Se lo dico, lo sapranno tutti._

“Non dirlo se ti dà fastidio. Dì che sei il mio assistente."

Un odore malcontento di banane marce gli aleggiò sotto il naso.

"Collega?" suggerì Sherlock. John sembrò prenderlo in considerazione. Sherlock gli strofinò il naso sul collo. "Amante. Schiavo! Dì che sei il mio schiavo sessuale, il mio prigioniero dell'amore, il mio giocattolo, la mia proprietà, il mio..."

"Stai rendendomi molto difficile concentrarmi, qui."

Sherlock si allontanò, soddisfatto del proprio potere, e tornò al suo laptop. "Cosa hai detto del capitano di marina russo?"

John lo guardò con cautela. "Ancora niente. Non pensavo che avremmo potuto, voglio dire, il caso non è ancora chiuso. Lo Yard non vorrebbe che rivelassimo dettagli..."

"Oh, il caso è chiuso," lo rassicurò Sherlock.

"... Come?"

“Non è stato un omicidio. È morto per insufficienza cardiaca."

_Oh, be’, sappiamo tutti cosa significa._

“No, John, alla lettera. Non è stato dissanguato. Ha avuto sul serio un attacco di cuore causato da intenso stress e paura. Lo Yard stava indagandolo come un omicidio a causa delle circostanze in cui il corpo è stato scoperto. Corda, accusatorio frammento di biglietto, corpo mosso dopo la morte, tutto quello. Ma l'autopsia di Molly ha rivelato un comune attacco di cuore, quindi si è trattato semplicemente di un corpo non identificato.”

"Lo hanno identificato?” chiese John, masticando l'ultimo dei toast.

"Oh sì. Una volta identificata la nave abbandonata a cui apparteneva. Russo, proprio come avevo detto."

"Fantastico,” rifletté John.

Sherlock si pavoneggiò. "Sì, infatti."

"Allora posso scrivere un po’ su questo?"

Sherlock fece un gesto arioso, quasi fiorito con la mano. "Accomodati pure. Scrivilo sul tuo piccolo ‘blog’."

Ignorando l'atteggiamento, John tornò a digitare, chinandosi serio in avanti per concentrarsi sul suo racconto.

Due ore dopo, mentre John era al piano di sotto ad aiutare la signora Hudson a telefonare in giro per ottenere preventivi per la sostituzione della finestra che aveva rotto, Sherlock si avvicinò furtivamente al tavolo della cucina e lesse avidamente il nuovo post sul suo blog. Le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono. John aveva una memoria impressionante per i dettagli e aveva ripetuto il suo discorso di deduzione sul russo in modo conciso, quasi parola per parola. Sherlock esaminò attentamente la descrizione che John aveva scritto di lui. Sebbene le loro avventure sessuali fossero completamente tagliate fuori, chiunque leggesse il blog avrebbe subito capito che Sherlock aveva bellissimi occhi argentei, zigomi spettacolari, labbra come una scultura greca, un ‘tripudio di riccioli color mezzanotte’ (buon Dio) e si muoveva nel tempo e nello spazio come un elegante fantasma vestito di nero illuminato da una fiamma interiore. Chiaramente, John era innamorato.

Bene.

Non appena sentì i passi di John su per le scale, Sherlock chiuse di scatto il portatile e si spostò in fretta verso la finestra intatta per fissare con calma la pioggia pomeridiana, le mani in tasca.

“Manderanno qualcuno entro domani se non piove, e consegneranno un nuovo armadietto dei medicinali. Ho detto che quello potevo installarlo da solo,” disse John, andando in cucina per iniziare a lavare i piatti.

"Mmm," rispose Sherlock.

“Ehm... ho un preventivo per il conto. Io... non avevo molti soldi in banca, quindi non coprirò tutto,” gridò John, riempiendo il lavandino di acqua calda.

Sherlock fece un cenno sprezzante della mano.

John riportò la sua attenzione sui piatti. _Comunque non è stata colpa mia. Mi hai fatto spaventare a morte. Pensavo volessi sradicare la mia volontà e derubarmi della mia indipendenza. Se avessi saputo che tutto ciò che avresti fatto era distruggere completamente la mia mascolinità, la mia dignità e il mio rispetto per me stesso, oltre a sradicare la mia volontà e la mia indipendenza, avrei..._

John si fermò e fissò davanti a sé.

Nel soggiorno, Sherlock s’immobilizzò vicino alla finestra, respirando a malapena, aspettando. Azzardò uno sguardo verso la cucina, poi per caso guardò il pesante specchio con la cornice dorata appeso sopra il camino. Vide un uomo con la paura negli occhi. Non... non... non andare a pezzi, implorò mentalmente John.

Silenzio prolungato. Sherlock fissò il suo se stesso preoccupato nello specchio.

_... oh be’, ogni donna con cui sono uscito ha fatto più o meno lo stesso... (splash) Penso che abbiamo finito il latte..._

Sherlock si accasciò per il sollievo e si voltò verso la finestra. All'improvviso, il sollievo svanì mentre fissava il marciapiede bagnato e vedeva il veicolo che si fermava davanti al 221 di Baker Street. Oh, elegante macchina nera, presagio di sventura, pensò. Sulle ali della colomba? No, no, sulle ali di un avvoltoio, di un nero lucido. Sherlock sospirò. La portiera posteriore dell'auto si aprì. L'ombrello saltò fuori.

“Stiamo per ricevere un grandissimo onore,” ghignò Sherlock, e John uscì dalla cucina, asciugandosi le mani.

"Cos'è quello?” chiese.

"Il vampiro più pericoloso che tu abbia mai incontrato." Sherlock si sbottonò la camicia e allargò il colletto. “Il mio succhiotto si vede? Ottimo."

* * *

  
Quando John aprì la porta al piano di sotto, si aspettava qualcosa di molto diverso dal vampiro alto e ben vestito con la faccia piuttosto acida e un po’ piccata che aspettava educatamente sotto la pioggia. "Posso aiutarla?” chiese John.

"Potresti iniziare invitandomi a levarmi da sotto la pioggia,” disse il vampiro, fissando John con gli occhi scuri piccoli ma penetranti.

John fece un passo indietro e il suo ospite lo superò con la levigata grandiosità di una grande nave che passava davanti a un piccolo molo.

"Prendo il tuo ombrello?"

"Grazie."

"Sherlock si è appena alzato..." John fece un gesto e lasciò che l'uomo salisse le scale. Aveva un aspetto stanco sul viso, ma leggermente irritabile. Non sembrava particolarmente pericoloso, e solo in parte vampiresco. Oh, alto, pallido, vestito di sartoria, sguardo penetrante, come erano tutti, ma in qualche modo molto... burocratico. Voce elegante, come quella di Sherlock.... voce molto, molto simile a quella di Sherlock, in effetti. John aggrottò la fronte. Be’, gli piaceva un bel mistero.

Entrò nell'appartamento e trovò i due vampiri sistemati nelle poltrone di pelle accanto al fuoco scoppiettante. Le lampade adesso erano accese, e la pioggia fuori dava un aspetto piuttosto accogliente alla scena, tranne per il fatto che i due vampiri si stavano fissando così rigidamente.

"Tè?" offrì John.

"Grazie,” disse il visitatore. John andò in cucina e versò il tè che aveva già preparato. Gli ci vollero pochi istanti, ma dal soggiorno ci fu solo silenzio. Stavano soltanto seduti, fissandosi l’un l’altro?

John portò il tè su un vassoio e lo mise sul pouf in mezzo a loro. Poi si ritirò per librarsi nervosamente vicino alla scrivania di Sherlock. Il visitatore lo ignorò, parlando con Sherlock

"Vedo che hai di nuovo compromesso il detective Lestrade e hai attirato attenzione superflua su un uomo che non ha fatto altro che cercare di aiutarti."

Sherlock sorrise. "Come sta, ora che sei passato?"

“Sta bene, Sherlock. Sta come stava prima."

"Mm... ma odora di più come una torta al cioccolato ogni volta che lo vedi, vero?"

Il visitatore prese una tazza di tè e la sorseggiò mentre Sherlock lo fissava freddamente. Poi si voltò deliberatamente la testa (sembrava che facesse tutto deliberatamente, nel modo in cui Sherlock faceva tutto con un gesto plateale) e per un momento prestò a John la sua attenzione. "Tu devi essere il dottor John Watson,” disse con calma. “Ho letto il tuo blog proprio ora. Scrittura molto coinvolgente. Credo che la tua associazione con Sherlock Holmes migliorerà notevolmente la tua visibilità, e le tue descrizioni piuttosto romantiche porteranno senza dubbio più attenzione anche al suo lavoro. Il tuo blog ha già diversi commenti."

"Mycroft,” disse Sherlock in tono di avvertimento. _Mycroft? Chi chiamerebbe il suo bambino Mycroft?_ Adesso stavano entrambi fissando lui. All'improvviso lo capì. _Il tipo di persone che chiamerebbero l'altro loro figlio Sherlock, ecco chi. Ahhh..._

Mycroft inclinò educatamente la testa. "Ben ragionato,” disse. “A proposito di fratelli, credo che tua sorella sia ansiosa di avere tue notizie. Ha pubblicato sul tuo blog.”

John si guardò immediatamente intorno alla ricerca del cellulare. Dov'era. Dov'era. Sherlock lo tirò fuori dalla tasca. "Stai cercando questo?"

"Sì, grazie..." John tese la mano, ma Sherlock trattenne il telefono e gli lanciò uno di quegli sguardi.

"Niente è gratis, John."

John lo fissò incredulo. _Abbiamo. Un. Ospite._ Sherlock non si mosse. John alzò le mani disgustato. "Tienitelo,” disse voltandosi.

"Grazie al cielo," mormorò Sherlock. "Sono già esausto per le tue insaziabili richieste." Si rimise il telefono in tasca. Mycroft distolse delicatamente gli occhi. John lanciò un'occhiataccia a Sherlock e andò in cucina. Poteva rispondere a Harry via e-mail (se Sherlock non aveva già cambiato di nuovo la password).

John effettuò l'accesso al suo laptop e controllò gli accessi del blog. Fu sbalordito nel vedere che ce n'erano già più di 500. L'aveva postato solo due ore e mezza prima. Le sue voci precedenti avevano un bel seguito medio di circa 35, colleghi medici e soldati che di tanto in tanto si commiseravano online. Ma questo Mycroft aveva ragione: la sua associazione con Sherlock Holmes era... be’, una po’ di prospettiva qui, si disse. I video di Youtube di gattini che si contraggono nel sonno ottenevano 100.000 visite al giorno, non lasciamo che 500 ti vadano alla testa.

Fece scorrere verso il basso per vedere i commenti. La maggior parte si congratulava con lui per il suo ’nuovo lavoro’ (se solo lo sapessero). Molti facevano domande sul russo o su Sherlock. Uno era davvero da sua sorella che diceva "Devi chiamarmi!" E poi ce n'era uno strano che diceva "Dovresti guardare questo" e un link a YouTube. Probabilmente spam, pensò John, ma per qualche motivo non rimosse il commento.

John inviò un'e-mail a Harry, dicendo che solo tra loro, sì, Sherlock era un vampiro, sì, era intrappolato, sì, il tizio era un predatore sessuale succhiasangue, ma in realtà andava bene, bene. Andava tutto bene. John sorrise un po’, immaginando la risposta di Harry a QUELLO. In qualche punto tra ‘benvenuto nel club’ e ‘lo ucciderò se ti fa del male,’ senza dubbio. Quindi chiuse il portatile, chiedendosi se fosse scortese a nascondersi in cucina mentre c'era un ospite.

Ma in realtà, non era un coinquilino, vero? Era uno schiavo, anche se Sherlock non si comportava molto come un padrone, era un vampiro e il suo parente vampiro era venuto in visita, e John aveva aperto la porta e portato il tè come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi schiavo, e ora stare in cucina sembrava come una cosa abbastanza corretta da...

"John!"

Dannazione. John rientrò di nuovo nel soggiorno.

"Mycroft vorrebbe vedere il collare," spiegò Sherlock. John si irrigidì completamente e Non. Si. Mosse.

"Non gli piace il collare,” disse Sherlock a Mycroft.

“John,” disse Mycroft, girando di nuovo la testa con deliberata pazienza, “quando uno schiavo indossa un collare, gli altri vampiri sanno che non devono fargli del male. Sanno che è già stato rivendicato. Non c'è possibilità di uno spiacevole e sfortunato incidente."

"I vampiri non mi prestano mai attenzione,” disse John rigido. Ed era vero. Prima di Sherlock, almeno, nessuno di loro l’aveva mai notato.

"Adesso lo faranno," disse semplicemente Mycroft.

John sembrava disperatamente confuso. Perché avrebbero dovuto?

“Perché è chiaro che Sherlock sarebbe... perso senza il suo blogger. Ha dei nemici, sai,” aggiunse Mycroft in un tono di lieve ma significativo rammarico.

Sherlock sembrava un temporale, ma non stava muovendo, o discutendo.

“Ma…” John si fermò, “quel collare non mi proteggerebbe davvero se qualche vampiro volesse farmi del male, no? Voglio dire, è solo identificazione. Non è protezione."

Mycroft diede un'altra rispettosa inclinazione della testa. "Questo è vero. Per una protezione effettiva, sarebbe consigliabile..."

"Mycroft," ripeté Sherlock, e iniziò un contrasto di sguardi.

Lungo silenzio. John era combattuto tra il guardare lo sguardo fisso e il prendere semplicemente il collare. (ovunque diavolo fosse... sul pavimento della sua camera da letto?)

Alla fine, Mycroft disse: “Si adatterebbe. Finora si è adattato."

Oh, quello non suonava bene.

"John,” disse Mycroft, gli occhi ancora fissi su Sherlock. "Prendi il collare."

"No,” disse John, anche se stava sudando. I suoi piedi sembravano inchiodati al pavimento. Mycroft spostò lentamente gli occhi su di lui e in essi sembrò esserci... quasi un lampo di divertimento.

“Vedo che siete spiriti affini. Dovrò raddoppiare la mia sorveglianza e modificare le vostre autorizzazioni, Sherlock Holmes e dottor Watson." Si alzò in piedi e passò accanto a John come un'ondata di acqua fredda. Alla porta, si voltò. "Sono sicuro che ci rivedremo."

Poi uscì, chiudendosi dolcemente la porta alle spalle. John fece un respiro profondo e si voltò a guardare Sherlock, chiedendosi se la sua sfida gli avesse fatto guadagnare un'altra sessione di qualche tipo. Ma Sherlock era tornato alla finestra e aveva preso in mano una custodia. Ignorando John, l’aprì e ne estrasse un maestoso violino di un marrone dorato. Portandolo al mento, iniziò a suonare una lugubre melodia piuttosto sconcertante, e John ascoltò con soggezione per un momento prima di rendersi conto che la musica era in realtà molto inquietante. Bella, ma... gli faceva drizzare i peli sulla nuca.

 _Vado a finire i piatti,_ decise, e tornò in cucina.

* * *

  
Fu più tardi quella notte, quando John era seduto sul divano a guardare il telegiornale, che qualcosa iniziò a solleticargli il cervello. Sherlock era sdraiato con la testa sulle sue ginocchia, la schiena rivolta con disprezzo allo schermo della tv, il viso sepolto nel ventre di John. Gli aveva sollevato la camicia e stava mordicchiando distrattamente minuscole ferite intorno al suo ombelico, leccandole per chiuderle e aprendole di nuovo. _Stai pascolando?_

"Mmm..."

Al telegiornale, la giornalista (una donna bionda con una tendenza inquietante a vestirsi molto di rosa) stava rivangando la serie di impiccagioni di cui aveva parlato Lestrade. Adesso erano quattro. Si discuteva della possibilità di suicidio e uno psichiatra esprimeva la sua opinione ponderata che si poteva sempre contare sulla pioggia per abbassare l'umore delle persone, e coloro che erano già scoraggiati erano davvero più suscettibili agli impulsi suicidi quando il tempo era buio e tetro.

"Ma non è stato più buio o più tetro del normale," commentò John a Sherlock, dando uno spasmo involontario quando Sherlock aprì un altro minuscolo graffietto e poi lo curò amorevolmente con la lingua.

"Voglio dire, questa è l'Inghilterra."

Distrattamente, John cullò Sherlock tra le braccia e lo sollevò di più in modo che la testa scura e riccia fosse appoggiata al suo petto. Senza rendersene conto, tenne stretto il vampiro contro di sé.

“Non come se fosse Tahiti. Piove abbastanza regolarmente, ma questa non è una brutta stagione,” disse.

Sherlock aprì la camicia di John e mise le zanne contro il suo petto nudo. Era piuttosto divertente vedere se sarebbe riuscito a infilare i denti nella pelle senza che John se ne accorgesse. Se avesse premuto e succhiato molto attentamente, usando la pressione per intorpidire l'area, avrebbe potute essere in grado di entrare bene. Poi avrebbe potuto dare la stretta finale e iniziare a succhiare con forza, nel modo che rendeva sempre gli umani storditi ed eccitati.

“Ho... ahi. Brutto bastardo!“ disse John, ma strinse più forte la testa di Sherlock e fece un sospiro di piacere quando quella bocca rosa si applicò ai lividi intorno al capezzolo destro. Aveva scoperto che allontanarsi faceva più male, e premersi più vicino aumentava la sensazione erotica. Guardò lo splendido parassita agganciato a sé, facendo scorrere le dita sul fantastico zigomo e giù fino all'angolo di quelle labbra incredibili.

Sherlock interruppe l'aspirazione. "Questo fa il solletico," mormorò, accigliato. Poi leccò la ferita.

"Sì, anche questo fa il solletico,” gli mormorò affettuosamente John. _Sono così fottuto. E non mi dispiace nemmeno._

Sherlock sorrise. La mente di John tornò alla sua domanda originale. "Tutti e quattro si sono impiccati quando pioveva?"

Sherlock annuì. "Uno è stato trovato in un campo da baseball, uno in un capannone vicino a una stazione ferroviaria, uno in un pascolo dove tengono i cavalli da corsa, e..."

"Erano tutti all’aperto??” chiese John. "Chi si impicca sotto la pioggia?"

"Nessuno, ecco perché ho detto a Lestrade che si sbagliava,” disse Sherlock con sicurezza. “Ancora uno e chiederà il mio aiuto. Vedrai."

John gli accarezzò distrattamente i capelli. "Pensi davvero che Mycroft abbia ragione riguardo al collare?"

Sherlock lo fissò in silenzio. Poi disse: "Sì.”

John disse: "Be’, non lo metto.”

Sherlock non rispose. Fece scorrere la mano sul petto di John e gli strofinò i capezzoli contusi, guardando i suoi occhi diventare pesanti. "Vieni a letto. Vieni a letto, non farmi fare qualcosa di orribile stasera. Arrenditi e ammetti che appartieni al mio letto."

John emise un sospiro da martire. "Va bene,” disse, e il piede di Sherlock iniziò a girare in un cerchio felice, perché quelle cinghie si adattavano al suo letto tanto quanto a quello di ricambio.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Nota della traduttrice** : Questo capitolo a livello di traduzione è stato un mezzo incubo, capirete perché alla fine. Per salvare l’effetto ho dovuto compiere un brutale atto d’invenzione, spero non me ne vorrete... 😅

#  **Capitolo 7**

La felicità è un vampiro caldo, decise John, giacendo avvolto da Sherlock mentre la pioggia prima dell'alba picchiava all’esterno. Aveva appena passato un'ora a ‘farsi un giro’ – la terminologia di Sherlock per costringere John a cavalcarlo e ad abbassarsi lentamente fino in fondo su un uccello vampiresco per fortuna ben lubrificato, mentre le sue mani erano legate a una restrizione che passava dietro le gambe piegate di Sherlock.

Una volta che John fu del tutto seduto, con una smorfia, poté solo appoggiarsi alle cosce di Sherlock e lasciare che il vampiro facesse quello che voleva al suo petto e ai genitali mentre lui si dimenava, impalato e indifeso. Sherlock si divertì a sfilare le gambe di John da sotto di lui in modo che non potesse tirarsi di nuovo su, ma solo sedere lì infilzato su quell’uccello mentre Sherlock pizzicava e stuzzicava, dondolava e accarezzava e poi si fermava, e invitava John a supplicare se davvero lo voleva finire. Dal momento che John aveva sempre più fretta di Sherlock, il vampiro provava grande soddisfazione nel torturarlo fino a renderlo disperato, allungandosi di tanto in tanto per pizzicare i segni di morsi (ora al plurale) sul culo contuso di John. John emise uno squittio.

“Fai i suoni più sorprendenti, John,” mormorò Sherlock, cullando l'erezione di John con una mano e schiaffeggiando l'asta con due dita dell'altra. Aveva una tecnica per questo, lasciando che il suo polso scattasse come una frusta in modo da poter far schioccare le dita contro l’uccello di John da solo pochi centimetri di distanza. Pizzicava più che far male, e portò John a contorcersi e ad emettere piccoli, acuti grugniti al limite del dolore. Dopo due o tre minuti di quel trattamento, la pelle era così sensibile che le successive lunghe carezze, lievi come piume, lo fecero praticamente ululare.

"A chi appartieni, John?” chiese pigramente Sherlock, rilasciando l'organo abusato e prendendo una dolorosa presa sulle natiche di John in modo da poter sollevare leggermente l'altro uomo e sbatterlo di nuovo in basso.

"A te, a te, a te..." gemette John, con la testa che ciondolava all'indietro. Sherlock gli accarezzò l'asta dolorante con una mano e allungò un braccio per stuzzicargli il perineo con l'altra.

"Come puoi dimostrarmi che mi appartieni?" alitò Sherlock, muovendo rapidamente le dita avanti e indietro mentre John implorava verso il soffitto.

“Ah Dio. Per favore, Dio, Sherlock, per favore..."

"Come puoi dimostrarmelo?"

Alla fine John gridò: "Metterò il collare, metterò il collare, solo per favore..."

Sherlock sorrise e lo ricompensò con quelle carezze ferme e decise che finalmente gli permisero di raggiungere una liberazione quasi violenta.

Adesso si stavano coccolando e ascoltavano la pioggia mattutina. "Ma solo quando siamo fuori e solo sotto i vestiti che non lo fanno vedere," aggiunse John in tono sommesso. Sherlock lo strinse più forte. Ci fu un silenzio e poi John chiese: "Di cosa stava parlando Mycroft quando ha detto che... per protezione...?"

Poté sentire Sherlock respirare tra i suoi capelli. "Se prendi qualche goccia del mio sangue..."

"Oh no. No. No,” disse subito John.

”... questo forma una sorta di legame..."

"Sì, so cosa forma..."

”... che ci consente di rilevare dati l'uno dall'altro..."

"... Forma una dipendenza psicologica da parte MIA..."

”... anche a distanza..."

”... questo mi renderebbe ancora più schiavizzato di quanto sono..."

”... quindi se mai tu fossi in pericolo, lo saprei."

”... perché il mio cervello diventerebbe fondamentalmente il tuo parco giochi permanente."

"Ci sto comunque lavorando su."

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, e John sentì la mano di Sherlock vagare sul suo corpo, le dita che passavano da un livido all'altro, da un morso all'altro, e li premevano teneramente.

"Cerchi spazi non segnati?” chiese.

"Mm. Li sto finendo, però."

"Ho fame," decise John, e Sherlock lo lasciò andare con riluttanza.

* * *

  
Era ancora così presto, il cielo aveva appena cominciato a schiarirsi. _È già martedì? Penso che sia martedì,_ rifletté John, e accese le lampade nel soggiorno. Andò in cucina con indosso pigiama a righe e calzini e iniziò a tirare fuori la roba dal frigorifero. Sherlock uscì, si sedette al tavolo della cucina e aprì il portatile di John.

"Voglio solo vedere quanti accessi abbiamo,” disse, e John continuò a preparare la sua colazione. Sherlock si collegò, controllò il blog "... 1254, sul serio, pare che a molte persone piacciano le tue orribili descrizioni dell’aspetto che ho mentre svolto gli angoli con quel cappotto..."

"Sto scaldando una sacca di sangue per te..."

"Non la voglio."

"No, lo so che non la vuoi, preferiresti di gran lunga succhiarlo via dalle mie palle, ma berrai una sacca."

“Mi stai dando idee che non avevo avuto prima, John, grazie. Che cos'è questo commento, ‘Dovresti vedere questo’, vedere cosa?"

"Probabilmente è spam."

"Che cos'è esattamente lo spam..."

"È l'equivalente alimentare umano... di... questa... sacca." John la ripescò dal tegame e l’asciugò. "Ecco qui. Dai. Bevi."

"Odio più che mai il sangue in sacche, ora che ho te."

"Succhiala e ti darò un goccino."

"Dalle tue palle?"

“Aspettiamo per quello, va bene? Dimmi, dov'è la mia pistola?”

“Sotto il divano. John, guarda questo link."

"Bevi la sacca e guarderò il link."

John rimase in piedi accanto alla poltrona del suo vampiro mentre Sherlock succhiava il sangue con un brivido. Poi John sollevò in fretta la manica del suo pigiama a righe e offrì a Sherlock l’avambraccio. Sherlock si attaccò rapidamente e succhiò per un momento, stringendogli il braccio con entrambe le mani. John non poté negare che tutto il suo corpo avesse risposto anche a quell'evento superficiale. Era come se stesse diventando dipendente dalla sensazione di nutrire il suo vampiro. Voleva stare lì e accarezzare i capelli di Sherlock e nutrirlo per ore. Doveva essere così che si sentivano le madri che allattavano (a meno che il bambino non fosse un moccioso colitico).

John si sentiva quasi... potente. Come se Sherlock avesse bisogno di lui. Sì, era fottuto. Bene. C’erano voluti solo, cosa... tre giorni? Tre giorni ed era passato da uomo indipendente a schiavo completamente infatuato pronto a dare fino all'ultima goccia. Grandioso. Si rimboccò di nuovo la manica e si voltò verso i fornelli.

"Smettila di compatirti e guarda questo link, ora,” disse Sherlock, girando il portatile verso John. Lui si rovesciò qualche uovo nel piatto e si sedette a guardare il link di YouTube.

Il video era semplicemente un primo piano del viso spaventato di una donna che fissava la telecamera. C'era una corda intorno al suo collo. Sembrava essere all’aperto, forse sotto un albero. I suoi capelli erano umidi. Stava piovendo... era tutto. Durava solo circa una decina di secondi.

"Uh oh,” disse John, allontanandosi terrorizzato dal computer.

Sherlock riprese il portatile e iniziò a digitare furiosamente. Dopo un momento, anche lui si sedette più indietro e guardò John.

"Lei è una di loro?" John aveva quasi paura di chiedere.

"La più recente. Tal Jennifer Wilson. Il marito ha detto che non aveva motivo di suicidarsi, e perché sarebbe venuta a Londra da Cardiff per farlo.”

"Ma pensavo avessero detto che aveva una relazione e forse..."

"Sì, ci sono state molte speculazioni." Le mani di Sherlock si alzarono in quell'atteggiamento di preghiera che significava che presto si sarebbe perso nei suoi pensieri. "Vediamo se riesco a rintracciare questo collegamento..."

"Se è l'assassino, avrà usato i proxy,” disse John, e poi iniziò a buttar giù le sue uova più in fretta possibile. Aveva perso l'appetito, ma aveva la sensazione che sarebbe stata una mattinata impegnativa.

* * *

  
Un'ora dopo, l'intuizione di John si dimostrò esatta. Lui e Sherlock avevano fatto la doccia e si erano vestiti, e avevano ventiquattro lucide pagine di fotografie stampate in splendidi colori sparse sul pavimento dell'appartamento in quattro file ordinate da sei. Lestrade stava arrivando, dopo aver ricevuto e visto il link che Sherlock gli aveva copiato in un sms.

"Anche se questo non è collegato..." stava riflettendo Sherlock, e passando rapidamente gli occhi sulle facce dei vampiri sul pavimento. John era al suo fianco.

"Cosa stiamo cercando?"

"Non lo so, sul serio."

Cadde il silenzio. Gli occhi di Sherlock si muovevano in schemi casuali, creando connessioni, controllando riferimenti mentali, mentre John si muoveva da sinistra a destra in una progressione costante che dava a ciascuna faccia esattamente due secondi per fare un'impressione prima di andare avanti.

"Questo ha una laurea in letteratura russa,” commentò.

"Mm."

All'improvviso Sherlock sentì la temperatura della stanza scendere drasticamente. Era come se la finestra (ancora non riparata) si fosse spalancata e le tende si stessero gonfiando verso l'interno per una brezza gelida. E l'odore che saliva dal pavimento era... molto strano. Come... polistirolo. Il polistirolo ha un odore? Se l’aveva, era un odore chimico bianco, sterile. Sherlock si rese conto che John si era immobilizzato e stava fissando una fotografia in particolare.

"John. John. Chi stai guardando...” Nessuna risposta per un momento. John si era bloccato e fissava come un cane da ferma a caccia. Alla fine disse: "Questo l'ho visto," e si accovacciò per prendere un foglio di carta. Toccò una faccia in particolare. Era un uomo piccolo con grandi, selvaggi occhi scuri. Sembravano quasi neri. Le sue labbra sottili avevano una leggera curva. La sua intera espressione era inquietante anche se era quasi vuota. Solo quegli enormi occhi neri sbarrati e quel lieve sorriso provocatorio.

"James Moriarty," lesse Sherlock, e poi entrambi sentirono Lestrade che bussava sulla porta al piano di sotto.

* * *

  
I tre uomini si radunarono attorno al tavolo della cucina. Entrambi i computer portatili erano aperti. Il bollitore era acceso. Lestrade e Sherlock erano chini sopra uno, John sull'altro, e tutti e tre guardarono il nuovo commento sul blog di John (1598 visite). Come l'altro, diceva soltanto ‘Dovresti guardare questo.’ Sherlock e Lestrade stavano guardando il link, ma John stava semplicemente fissando il nome utente con le nocche in bocca:

sm.man.stayinalive

“Questo è nuovo,” disse Lestrade, e John si avvicinò per vedere, e tutti guardarono il giovane con il cappio, con gli occhi terrorizzati, la pioggia che gli scorreva sul viso. Il video non aveva audio, e come l'altro era molto breve. C'era un muro di mattoni scuro, vecchio e umido, dietro il giovane. Le sue labbra stavano mormorando "Per favore, aiutatemi..." e poi l'immagine cambiò in... una ripresa della London Business School. Infine, apparve un'immagine finale: un fiore d’aglio viola.

Si raddrizzarono tutti inspirando allo stesso momento e si guardarono l'un l'altro. Quel muro di mattoni non sembrava la London Business School.

"No... Pensiamo. Questo collegamento è vecchio di circa 20 minuti,” osservò Sherlock.

"Quanto tempo ha?" si chiese Lestrade.

Il telefono di John vibrò. Naturalmente, era nella tasca di Sherlock, quindi Sherlock lo tirò fuori e guardò l’sms dal numero sconosciuto. "John, hai appena ricevuto un messaggio che dice SEI ORE. Hai idea di chi potrebbe essere?"

"Be’, che diamine, Sherlock, me lo chiedo!" scattò John.

"Sì. John. L'assassino. Lo sappiamo. La mia domanda è: perché sta contattando te e non me, non Lestrade. Perché il tuo blog? Perché il tuo telefono?"

Lestrade guardò di nuovo il nome utente. "SM Man... sadomasochismo?"

John aveva quasi paura di dirlo. "Sebastian Moran."

Entrambi gli altri lo fissarono. Lui aggiunse: "Voglio dire, potrebbe essere una coincidenza, ma quel vampiro che ho riconosciuto?" Indicò la foto che avevano messo da parte sul piano di lavoro. “L'ho visto una volta con un tizio che conoscevo dall'Afghanistan. Sebastian Moran. Lo aveva preso come schiavo e lo stava portando in giro come un cane..."

La testa di Sherlock si inclinò pensosamente all'indietro e fissò John. Ecco perché John aveva avuto una reazione così fobica all’inizio quando lui lo aveva portato a casa.

”... e sembrava uno zombie, sembrava il suo... non so, come se la sua anima fosse scomparsa." John rabbrividì. "È tutto. Forse è una coincidenza, ma..."

Il telefono di Lestrade squillò. "Maledizione, e adesso?" sbottò e si voltò per rispondere alla chiamata. Sherlock e John passarono quei momenti a guardare di nuovo il video. E ancora. E ancora. Sei ore.

Lestrade si affrettò tornare indietro: “Bambina rapita la scorsa notte per strada. La piccola era fuori con la sua tata e il figlio della tata. La tata le ha voltato le spalle per un momento e la bambina è scomparsa. I genitori sono giù alla stazione adesso, frenetici, e hanno chiesto espressamente di me.”

"Conosci la famiglia?” chiese Sherlock e Lestrade scosse la testa. "No. Ma sembra che il bambino sia stato rapito proprio fuori dalla London Business School. I genitori hanno detto a Donovan di chiedere di me perché io," Lestrade fece delle virgolette in aria con le dita, “avrei saputo chi chiamare.”

"Voglio interrogare i genitori," dichiarò Sherlock, e Lestrade si diresse verso la porta, quando all'improvviso Sherlock si fermò. "Mm. Ci vediamo al piano di sotto tra un momento?“ disse a Lestrade, che sembrò afferrare qualcosa, e si diresse fuori dalla porta e scese le scale.

"Che cosa c’è?” disse John, già nervoso.

Sherlock andò all'armadio.

"No,” disse subito John.

Sherlock lo ignorò e tirò fuori il collare dalla scatola. John indietreggiò, le braccia tese davanti a sé anche se ovviamente sapeva che Sherlock aveva la forza di un vampiro e questa era una lotta che avrebbe perso.

"John, là fuori c'è qualcuno che si è interessato a te,” gli disse Sherlock, e lo placcò sul pavimento proprio lì in cucina.

"Il collare non lo terrà a bada!" grugnì John, dimenandosi come meglio poteva.

“Potrebbe, dipende da cos’ha in mente. E ora sarai molto più di alto profilo,” Sherlock non respirava nemmeno con affanno mentre inchiodava le braccia di John ai suoi fianchi e gli si sedeva addosso proprio come un bullo in un parco giochi.

Gli mise il collare e lo richiuse di scatto. Non stretto, come prima. Solo... aderente. Poi tirò John in piedi e gli sistemò sopra il colletto della camicia, cercando di nasconderlo.

"Si riesce a malapena a vederlo,” disse Sherlock. John gli lanciò uno sguardo omicida. Allungò una mano per aprirlo ma, naturalmente, il fermo non rispose alle sue dita.

"Magia da vampiro,” disse Sherlock, e agitò le dita in aria, "Oooo!"

John non era divertito. Legno d’arancio bruciato.

Sherlock si tirò nervosamente i polsini, e poi finalmente andò al divano, lo allontanò dal muro e recuperò la pistola di John. Strappò la giacca di John dal gancio.

"Ecco,” disse, portandole entrambe a John e consegnandogliele.

John controllò che la pistola fosse carica e se la infilò in silenzio nel retro dei jeans. Ancora non felice. Si fece scivolare la giacca sulle spalle.

"Ed ecco il tuo telefono," aggiunse Sherlock, porgendoglielo.

John se lo mise in tasca. Ancora odore di bruciato.

"Ecco le chiavi dell'appartamento." Sherlock consegnò il suo mazzo di chiavi personale. John lo prese e lo guardò. "Ecco il mio portafoglio." Sherlock gli tese il portafoglio. "Ecco il MIO telefono." Sherlock gli porse il telefono. "Ecco una banana." Sherlock afferrò una banana dal piano di lavoro e gliela offrì.

Il fumo si dissipò e John lanciò a Sherlock uno sguardo vergognoso, cercando di non sorridere.

"Potresti avere fame,” disse Sherlock. "Hai sempre fame."

"Mi chiedo come mai. Va bene, idiota, andiamo. Lestrade sta aspettando." John sospirò, mettendo chiavi, portafoglio, telefono in tutte le tasche che poteva (prendere la pistola, lasciare la banana). Poi scesero le scale. John si tirò su la camicia e il colletto della giacca, cercando di nascondere il pezzo di pelle nera, ma non appena furono sul marciapiede bagnato, vide gli occhi di Lestrade prenderne atto e poi voltarsi in fretta dall'altra parte.

"Non sentirti escluso, ho la sensazione che presto ne avrai uno tuo," mormorò Sherlock mentre salivano in macchina.

"Non... non dirlo,” sospirò Lestrade, girando la chiave.

* * *

  
Donovan e Anderson guardarono con interesse dalle loro scrivanie mentre Lestrade, Sherlock e John attraversavano rapidamente i cubicoli di New Scotland Yard e scomparivano nell'ufficio di Lestrade.

Dentro c'erano i genitori sconvolti, la tata e il figlio della tata.

I due sergenti guardarono divertiti attraverso l'ampia finestra dell'ufficio mentre Lestrade stringeva la mano ai genitori e faceva vari gesti introduttivi verso Sherlock. Anche senza l'audio, guardare Sherlock Holmes mentre cercava di interagire con estranei era sempre divertente.

I genitori erano tipi benestanti, vestiti sobri ma costosi, facce tirate e infelici. La tata sembrava mediorientale e indossava uno hijab, ma senza velo. Non era molto vecchia e sembrava pietrificata. Il figlio in grembo, un bimbetto dai capelli ricci con il naso che colava e enormi occhi scuri, poteva essere maschio o femmina. Sembrava avere circa due anni e stava rosicchiando un giocattolo di gomma rossa.

Sherlock stava in piedi molto eretto e guardava il bambino come se fosse un serpente.

"Ohi, scommetto che è fantastico con i bambini," sussurrò sarcastica Sally Donovan, e Anderson ridacchiò in accordo. Continuarono a guardare Sherlock che aveva l’aria di fare diverse domande ai genitori, a fuoco rapido, e poi si irrigidiva per il disgusto e si voltava con impazienza mentre la madre scoppiava in lacrime e il padre stringeva i pugni e urlava qualcosa.

“Sarebbe molto ambizioso da parte tua,” lo imitò Anderson, ed entrambi i sergenti sbuffarono quando la bocca Sherlock sembrò pronunciare proprio quello allo stesso tempo. Il padre sconvolto prese sua moglie tra le braccia e la portò alla finestra che dava sulla strada, lontano da Sherlock.

All'interno dell'ufficio, Lestrade stava facendo del suo meglio per appianare le cose mentre Sherlock rimbombava con impazienza, "Come posso interrogare un bambino di due anni, quel coso non può nemmeno parlare!"

"Sherlock, il coso può parlare,” disse Lestrade, e poi quasi si schiaffeggiò in faccia per aver chiamato il bambino ‘coso’. Si rivolse alla madre. "Mi dispiace, hai un così bel... bambino?" La giovane madre si limitò a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati.

"Non parla inglese,” disse Sherlock con tono tagliente. "Oh, meraviglioso."

Fissò il bambino e riprovò. "Bambino. Dimmi. Che. Cosa. Hai. Visto."

Lestrade guardò Sherlock, che scattò. “Be’, potrebbe parlare inglese, se fosse nato qui. Abbiamo intere comunità di immigrati dove i genitori non riescono a capire i propri figli.” Sherlock guardò di nuovo il bambino dalla sua altezza elevata. "Cosa. Hai. Visto?"

All'improvviso, il bambino si tolse il giocattolo di gomma dalle labbra bagnate e mormorò "Lissima nora.”

Ci fu silenzio. John, ben lontano dagli altri, con le mani in tasca, inclinò la testa pensieroso. Sherlock prese fiato ed esplose. "Be’, il gioco è fatto. La band musicale di Lizzy Manhora(1). Il caso è chiuso. Il bambino è stato rapito da una band punk rock alternativa. Avevano le chitarre?" ringhiò.

 _Aspetta,_ John si fece avanti.

“Portavano il taglio Mohawk? Per caso guidavano un furgone con immagini dipinte sul lato che potremmo essere in grado di identificare?" continuò Sherlock sarcastico. "Puoi canticchiare qualche battuta del loro ultimo successo?"

"Sherlock," mormorò John in tono di rimprovero, e lo superò per lasciarsi cadere su un ginocchio davanti al bambino. Tese le mani e lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo alla giovane madre, che mise in piedi il bimbetto e lo lasciò trotterellare verso di lui.

“Oh Dio, John, non toccarlo. Ha... del fluido che gli esce dal naso. Che schifo. Perché le persone si riproducono in modo così indiscriminato, creando queste piccole creature appiccicose che gocciolano da poppa a prua..."

_Stai zitto??_

"Ehi,” disse gentilmente John al bambino e picchiettò sul giocattolo rosso. "Cos'è quello?"

"Teino," borbottò il bambino, ammirando il suo giocattolo.

“Oh, sì, è una piccola tazza di tè, che sciocco da parte nostra...” ghignò Sherlock dall'alto.

"Trenino?” chiese John, studiando il giocattolo di gomma. Aveva vagamente la forma di un treno.

Il bambino annuì. "È un grazioso trenino,” disse incoraggiante John.

"Lissimo teino."

John inclinò di nuovo la testa, perplesso. Il bambino accarezzò il treno. “Zioso teino. Lissimo teino."

"Bellissimo trenino..." esalò John e il bambino annuì categoricamente.

"Tesoro, chi ha portato via la tua amica?” chiese con dolcezza John.

“Llissima nora. Llissima nora in ianco"

"Una bella signora in bianco?” chiese John. Il bambino annuì di nuovo. "Utta ianca."

Dietro di lui, Sherlock e Lestrade avevano sviluppato un improvviso, rispettoso silenzio.

"Dov'è andata la signora?"

"Su," disse semplicemente il bambino.

"Su dove?"

"Abbero."

Dalla finestra, il padre si allontanò all'improvviso. "Questo non ha senso. Come farebbe la signora a salire su un albero?"

Sherlock prese un respiro profondo e si voltò verso di lui. "Be’, vediamo. Forse era un angelo. Oh aspetta, non ci sono gli angeli. Forse era un'acrobata! Oh aspetta, non ci sono circhi itineranti nella zona. Forse era un vampiro. Oh aspetta... abbiamo i vampiri a Londra, ora, no?"

_Non va tanto bene, Sherlock. Probabilmente la loro bambina è morta._

"No,” disse Sherlock, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per la frustrazione. I suoi occhi erano distanti. "No, non credo."

Lestrade disse, dietro di lui, "Be’, conosci qualche bella donna vampira che si veste tutta di bianco?"

Sherlock girò leggermente la testa in direzione di Lestrade. "Sì," ammise. Poi guardò di nuovo il padre. "Vedrò cosa posso fare." Poi si voltò, fece due passi verso la porta e quindi si fermò.

"Aspetta... aspetta... oh, certo," Sherlock si voltò e inchiodò il padre con uno sguardo bruciante, la sua faccia increspata per l’amaro divertimento. ”Perché Irene Adler dovrebbe rapire sua figlia in pieno giorno davanti a testimoni alla London Business School, eh, signor Mackenzie? Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Che cosa vuole? Ha avanzato qualche rivendicazione, le ha fatto delle richieste, c'è qualcosa che ha e che lei desidera? Di solito non prende le cose con la forza, ma prende le cose e se le tiene in generale. L'unico motivo per cui potrebbe volere qualcosa da lei è se all'inizio fosse stato suo e ora ce l'avesse lei. Ora, o non sa di averlo o non ce l’ha più e non può restituirlo, ma quello che sono curioso di sapere è in primo luogo come l’ha ottenuto, e se sua moglie sa che va trovare una dominatrice vampira?"

Fuori dall'ufficio, Donovan e Anderson guardarono affascinati a bocca aperta il tableau. Oh, il dramma umano. Al padre dovette essere fisicamente impedito di aggredire Sherlock. John si tuffò di fronte a lui per proteggere il suo vampiro, "Non è commuovente?” mormorò Sally. La madre dovette quindi essere trattenuta dall'aggredire il marito... Lestrade stava facendo del suo meglio, ma la donna era molto agitata e a quanto pareva ad un certo punto aveva imparato alcune mosse di arti marziali. La tata si era rannicchiata con suo figlio dietro Sherlock, evidentemente immaginando che il posto più sicuro fosse dietro il vampiro.

"È meglio di Coronation Street,"(2) sussurrò Anderson, mentre Sherlock si precipitava fuori dalla porta, digitando energicamente sms sul suo telefono, e John lo seguì in fretta, scuotendo la testa.

All'interno dell'ascensore, Sherlock con il fiato sospeso schiacciò INVIA e il messaggio ‘Irene Adler’ partì verso il numero misterioso che aveva avvertito SEI ORE.

Poi restituì a John il suo telefono. Si fissarono l'un l'altro. Poi Sherlock afferrò il viso di John e lo attirò per un bacio lungo e profondo. Quando finalmente lo rilasciò, entrambi avevano sangue sulla bocca. Sherlock si leccò le labbra e poi prese tra le mani a coppa la testa di John e leccò anche le sue.

“Mi piaci con quel collare. Penso che dovrà restare."

John respirava pesantemente. "Preferisco il marrone."

"Bene, andremo a fare shopping dopo essere arrivati a casa e controllato il tuo blog."

"Bene."

“Aspetta che ti mostri la pagina web di Irene Adler. Ti divertirai a scrivere di questo,” aggiunse Sherlock mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprivano e loro uscivano fianco a fianco.

* * *

(1) Ecco, questo è il punto incriminato. Ciò che bambino dice in originale è “Bloofer Aidy”, che è la storpiatura di “Beautiful lady”, o addirittura un rimando alla definizione di Lucy Westenra in Dracula di Bram Stoker, che è appunto “[Bloofer Lady](http://sheffieldgothicreadinggroup.blogspot.com/2017/04/the-bloofer-lady-in-bram-stokers_19.html)"

Sherlock, a livello fonetico, capisce “[Blue Friday](https://eastbay.makerfaire.com/maker/entry/561/)”, che è una rock band alternativa di Oakland, da qui il suo sbrocco. Ora, dopo essermi scervellata per riprodurre l’assonanza di “Bellissima signora” con una rock band autentica, mi sono rassegnata ad inventarne una, quella di Lizzy Manhora. Che i Blue Friday mi perdonino 😊

(2) Coronation Street è la più nota e longeva soap opera inglese.


	8. Chapter 8

#  **Capitolo 8**

Sherlock e John uscirono a grandi falcate da New Scotland Yard, e Sherlock stava chiamando un tassista quando John sentì un ronzio in tasca. Controllò il suo nuovo messaggio di testo.

"Uhm... Sherlock?" disse. _Non credo che stiamo ancora tornando a casa._

John alzò il telefono. Il loro misterioso corrispondente aveva mandato un sms di risposta al messaggio IRENE ADLER: era un indirizzo. Sherlock prese la mano di John e gli diede un'occhiata.

"Dobbiamo mostrarlo a Lestrade,” disse John, e si voltò senza pensarci due volte, dirigendosi appositamente di nuovo a New Scotland Yard. Era a metà strada per l'ascensore quando si rese conto che Sherlock non era dietro di lui. Si voltò in tempo per vedere il vampiro scomparire in un taxi e sbattere la portiera. Non c'era dubbio nella mente di John che lui avesse memorizzato quell'indirizzo in un lampo e ora stesse andando ad affrontare un assassino da solo.

"SHERLOCK!!" gridò John, correndo di nuovo fuori sul marciapiede. Ma il taxi stava scomparendo dietro l'angolo. John non sapeva quanto lontano potessero viaggiare i suoi pensieri, ma guardò nella direzione generale in cui Sherlock era svanito e pensò più forte che poteva _TI PRENDER_ _Ò A CALCI IN CULO!!_ Poi si voltò, rientrò di corsa e si precipitò nell'ascensore.

Al piano di sopra, c'era un moderato pandemonio. La gente sembrava andare in più direzioni contemporaneamente. John dovette schivare agenti in fermento per raggiungere l'ufficio di Lestrade, solo per trovare Lestrade che si dirigeva lungo il corridoio verso l'uscita. John gli corse dietro.

"Il nostro Man Stayin Alive, mi ha mandato scritto un sms con un indirizzo,” gridò John, e Lestrade si fermò quel tanto che bastava per tirare fuori il cellulare e mostrare a John lo stesso indirizzo.

“Ha mandato un messaggio a tutti noi”, disse Lestrade cupo, e i due uomini si diressero verso il parcheggio.

"Sherlock se l’è filata senza di me, ci sta andando da solo,” disse John.

“Bene,” riuscì a dire Lestrade mentre spalancava la portiera della macchina ed entrava, “So che sei preoccupato, ma Sherlock è un vampiro. È piuttosto difficile da uccidere."

John saltò sul lato del passeggero e puntellò la mano sul cruscotto mentre Lestrade innestava la marcia e usciva a razzo dal parcheggio.

"Quanto difficile?” chiese a disagio mentre manovravano nel traffico. Tutt'intorno a loro, auto della polizia senza contrassegni si stavano riversando fuori da New Scotland Yard e un'ondata di sirene sembrava aver invaso il Boulevard. Era come essere in una parata velocissima.

Lestrade scosse la testa. "Per uccidere un vampiro, devi praticamente prosciugare in loro fino all'ultima goccia di sangue, o bruciarli fino a renderli croccanti."

“Ma potrebbe morire dissanguato? Come se gli avessero sparato?“ chiese preoccupato John e Lestrade scrollò le spalle, guardando nello specchietto retrovisore.

"Tecnicamente, suppongo, ma di solito guariscono prima di dissanguarsi."

"E se fosse stato colpito al cuore?" insistette John.

"Quale cuore?” disse Lestrade con una risata. John non rise, pensando all'improvviso a Sherlock avvolto intorno a lui quella stessa mattina. Lestrade non se ne accorse. Stava digitando con violenza un testo nell'unità GPS, urlando ordini nella radio.

In pochi minuti, le auto della polizia confluirono in una strada senza uscita fiancheggiata da diversi edifici in mattoni fatiscenti e abbandonati. Erano accompagnate da una falange di camionette della squadra di NSY e la maggior parte degli agenti in uniforme era troppo occupata nel tentativo di contenere i giornalisti per fare qualcosa di più che impostare un perimetro. A quanto pare, la polizia non era stata l'unica a ricevere un messaggio che li invitava ad andare a trovare un assassino.

"Gesù,” disse disgustato Lestrade. "Non sappiamo nemmeno cosa stiamo cercando."

John era in piedi accanto a lui, guardandosi intorno. Polizia, detective e giornalisti ovunque. Nessun taxi. Niente Sherlock. Per un momento non seppe cosa fare. Poi provò semplicemente a gridare con la mente.

_Sherlock! Sono qui davanti con Lestrade! Dove sei? Sherlock?!_

Nel giro di un minuto, ci fu un trambusto generale da parte della squadra NSY e tutte le telecamere si puntarono d’improvviso sulla figura alta e vestita di nero che girava dietro l'angolo dell'edificio più lontano con un lieve sorriso sardonico sul viso ossuto. Sollevò una mano e fece un cenno di richiamo alla polizia, poi si voltò.

La polizia non poté davvero contenere l'ondata dei giornalisti, e l'intero eterogeneo entourage si riversò dietro l'angolo fino al lotto vuoto dietro ai fatiscenti edifici di mattoni dove un giovane bendato con un cappio al collo era seduto sul terreno bagnato, appoggiandosi ai mattoni, le mani apparentemente legate dietro la schiena. La corda era floscia a terra al suo fianco e le telecamere registrarono (alcune dal vivo) mentre Sherlock Holmes - l'Unico Consulente Investigativo del Mondo - veniva rapidamente raggiunto dai bravi detective di New Scotland Yard, che si inginocchiarono intorno alla vittima, rimossero la benda, e accertarono che era vivo e illeso, ma molto spaventato e terribilmente confuso.

John si tenne indietro e lasciò che la polizia facesse il suo lavoro. Quando il nastro giallo fu finalmente sistemato e i giornalisti respinti, i medici vennero ad assistere il giovane, e alla fine gli fu data la Coperta Ufficiale Arancione dello Shock, e perfino da lontano John poté vedere che Lestrade la indicava con impazienza mentre Sherlock si avvicinava alla vittima e gli abbaiava domande.

Alla fine, Sherlock alzò le mani e si guardò intorno.

_Sono vicino al recinto._

Sherlock si fermò un minuto per rispondere alla domanda di un giornalista con la sua consueta grazia e umiltà. John trasalì, solo immaginando quello che stava dicendo. Alla fine Sherlock si fece strada fino al fianco di John.

"Non è finita,” fu la prima cosa che gli disse. Sherlock gettò un’occhiata al circo mediatico dietro di sé, verso l’alto e tutt’intorno agli edifici abbandonati. "È tutto sbagliato."

"È così che l'hai trovato, lì seduto sul bagnato?” chiese John.

Sherlock annuì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Ma non era seduto nel video...?” chiese John.

Sherlock disse: “No, era decisamente in piedi. L'ho capito dal tubo,” indicò un giunto nel tubo che scorreva lungo il lato del muro. Entrambi guardarono l'edificio.

"Allora su cosa stava in piedi?" chiese John, e Sherlock scosse di nuovo la testa.

“Qualunque cosa fosse, l'hanno portata con loro. E la vittima non è d’aiuto. È stato..." Sherlock agitò la mano con impazienza "... abbagliato o affascinato o comunque tu voglia chiamarlo. Non può dirci niente, ma PENSA che ce ne fossero due, e PENSA che fossero uomini, e PENSA che uno fosse un vampiro, ma per lui è tutto molto sfocato."

Entrambi fissarono il punto in cui era stata trovata la vittima.

"Perché prendere la cosa su cui stava in piedi, però,” si chiese John. ”Voglio dire, sopra cosa stavano gli altri? O... cosa è stato scalciato via.. sai?"

"Dobbiamo vedere tutte le scene," decise Sherlock, e mettendo un braccio intorno a John, spinse l'uomo più piccolo attraverso la folla finché non ne furono finalmente fuori. Ci volle un'eternità per far uscire un taxi da lì.

Durante il viaggio di ritorno a casa, John ricevette un altro messaggio dall'assassino: SONO FELICE SOLO QUANDO PIOVE.

* * *

Lestrade inviò le foto delle scene del crimine precedenti tramite corriere e Sherlock le dispose sul tappeto, proprio come aveva fatto con i 600 sospetti. Ora si aggirava intorno, guardandoli accigliato. La pioggia era cessata e la serata era piacevole. Mentre erano fuori la signora Hudson aveva fatto entrare il tecnico per sostituire la finestra, e lui aveva sostituito anche l'armadietto dei medicinali, nonostante l'offerta di John di farlo. Era bello, pensò John, poter aprire di nuovo le tende.

John aprì il suo laptop e controllò il suo blog. "Oh mio Dio,” disse. Sherlock si allontanò dalle foto abbastanza a lungo da sbirciare da sopra la sua spalla.

"Abbiamo oltre 230 mila accessi,” disse John con soggezione. "Sei dappertutto nel notiziario della sera." Si voltò e guardò Sherlock, che non sembrava contento come ci si poteva aspettare. Senza una parola, Sherlock tornò a studiare le foto e John impiegò circa un'ora a esaminare i commenti per vedere se l'assassino aveva lasciato nuove osservazioni. Non l'aveva fatto. In effetti, aveva cancellato i suoi link precedenti. Non c'era traccia di sm.man.stayinalive.

John era troppo stanco per aggiornare quella sera, quindi chiuse il portatile con uno schiocco. Sherlock era ancora assorto e insolitamente silenzioso, così John si preparò della pasta per cena e la mangiò davanti alla televisione. Aveva già guardato le foto abbastanza a lungo per vedere che nessuna delle vittime precedenti era stata trovata a penzolare su una sedia o una scatola scalciata via, solo la terra bagnata dalla pioggia. John non aveva ulteriori deduzioni da fare e decise di lasciarle al professionista.

Finì il suo pasto e si rese conto che indossava ancora quel maledetto collare. Incredibile a cosa ci si potesse abituare.

 _Sherlock, potresti togliermi questo collare?_ Ora, quella era pigrizia, quando pensavi al tuo vampiro perché era più facile che aprire la bocca.

Sherlock gli lanciò un'occhiata, e poi tornò a guardare le foto.

_Sherlock._

Nessuna risposta.

"Sherlock!" Proviamo ad alta voce. Alla fine Sherlock alzò la testa e lanciò a John uno sguardo serio. Oh no.

"Prima che lo faccia, John... Ti ricordi di cosa abbiamo discusso questa mattina?" iniziò Sherlock.

John aveva una sensazione inquieta che lui lo ricordasse.

"Voglio che tu prenda qualche goccia del mio sangue," iniziò Sherlock, e John scosse la testa.

"Non ti trasformerà in uno zombie."

John incrociò le braccia e nella sua testa iniziò un ronzio basso.

Sherlock si avvicinò e si sedette sul tavolino in modo da essere di fronte a John, ed erano ginocchio contro ginocchio. Si chinò in avanti e rivolse quei bellissimi occhi al suo umano. "Ti fidi di me, John?” chiese.

John gli lanciò uno sguardo stupito: “Mi fido di te? Mi fido di te?? Fammici pensare sopra, hm, questo è davvero difficile. Ti ho incontrato venerdì sera quando mi hai pedinato al Tesco e mi hai spaventato a morte per strada. Sabato mi hai rapito e mi hai ficcato in un taxi. Sabato sera mi hai praticamente fatto perdere i sensi e... mi hai violentato, immagino sia corretto dire. Domenica mi hai detto che se mai fossi riuscito a scappare avresti preso mia sorella e le avresti fatto Dio sa cosa... Lunedì mi hai legato e picchiato con un frustino... "

“In realtà era domenica sera,” mormorò Sherlock, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“... Mi fido di te? Mi hai rubato tutta la vita e... e ora ho questo collare addosso, e voglio che tu me lo tolga subito. In questo istante, Sherlock!"

"Prendi qualche goccia di sangue e io ti tolgo il collare," offrì Sherlock.

"Che cosa? No! No, e non dirmi che altrimenti non me lo togli perché voglio farmi una doccia e hai mai indossato un collare di pelle bagnato? È orribile. Ti odierò, Sherlock. Ti odierò davvero."

E qui arrivò l'odore del legno bruciato. Sherlock sospirò e si protese in avanti, le sue dita scivolarono dolcemente attorno al collo di John mentre gli toglieva il collare. Lo lasciò cadere sul tavolo accanto a sé e lo fissò pensieroso mentre John si massaggiava il collo e cercava di non provare un caldo flusso di gratitudine e affetto.

C'era qualcosa nel profilo di Sherlock che lo colpiva particolarmente, scoprì John, e guardare il suo vampiro abbattuto lo faceva sentire in colpa. Mise le mani sulle ginocchia di Sherlock. "Lo indosserò quando lasceremo l'appartamento."

Sherlock sospirò, continuando a non guardarlo. "John... John," sussurrò tristemente, i suoi occhi si spostarono verso l'alto per guardare in lontananza. Sembravano luccicare come se... erano lacrime, quelle?

Lo stomaco di John si contrasse. "Sherlock..." iniziò, sentendo un quasi insolito dolore alle viscere. _Non sopporto di ferire questa creatura,_ si rese conto. All'improvviso Sherlock si alzò in piedi e si allontanò di pochi passi da lui, solo per fermarsi come sopraffatto. Inclinò la testa all'indietro ed emise un lungo sospiro tremante.

John fu dietro di lui prima di rendersene conto, mettendogli la mano sulla schiena calda. "Mi dispiace,” disse debolmente.

Sherlock non rispose, ma rimase semplicemente in quella posa da cuore spezzato. Di tanto in tanto sbatteva in fretta le palpebre come se stesse lottando per trattenere le lacrime. John stava sguazzando nel senso di colpa. Tirò il braccio di Sherlock finché l'uomo più alto si voltò e avvolse delicatamente quelle braccia attorno a lui e lo attirò vicino.

"Baciami," sussurrò Sherlock, "per favore, John."

Felice di poter esaudire una richiesta minore, John si protese per toccare i contorni stupefacenti del viso di Sherlock e offrì la bocca senza esitazione. Le labbra di Sherlock toccarono le sue, così morbide, e concessero diverse carezze quasi impercettibili prima di premere delicatamente più forte, quindi scivolare e sigillarsi su quelle di John, e la sua lingua scivolò abilmente all’interno e iniziò un lenta, attenta, tenera esplorazione che rese John sia stordito che desideroso. Le grandi mani scivolarono carezzevolmente su e giù per la sua schiena, tirandolo più stretto contro il suo vampiro.

"Mmm," mugolò Sherlock, e la sua mano arrivò alla parte posteriore della testa di John e la cullò, premendo più strettamente le sue labbra contro la bocca morbida e rosa sopra di lui. Tutto ciò che John poté fare fu restare in piedi mentre il bacio si faceva più profondo. La lingua di Sherlock entrò in lui, lo riempì, gli accarezzò la bocca in modo seducente, e John perse ogni desiderio di pensare, o di fare qualsiasi cosa tranne ricambiare il bacio.

Sherlock iniziò a spingerlo indietro verso il divano, e con un piccolo sorriso, John lo permise. Fecero un lento riposizionamento finché Sherlock non fu in grado di abbassare John sulla schiena e poi appoggiare sopra di lui il suo solido, caldo peso. John gemette e chiuse gli occhi.

Un altro bacio morbido e inebriante gli fece aprire la bocca, rilassando la lingua e la gola, e accettando con abbandono le avance sempre più profonde di Sherlock. Passarono alcuni istanti prima che John si rendesse conto che il gusto di questo bacio stava gradualmente cambiando. Stava diventando più dolce, come se i loro corpi producessero sostanze chimiche destinate a incoraggiarli a divorarsi a vicenda. Quell'idea gli solleticò la mente con un vago divertimento, perché qualunque cosa fosse, stava funzionando. Voleva divorare Sherlock, voleva che Sherlock lo divorasse... Oh Dio, voleva che Sherlock lo divorasse. Premette i fianchi contro l'altro uomo, pensando che questo nuovo, tenero fare l'amore fosse la migliore di tutte le cose che Sherlock gli aveva fatto.

I baci continuarono all'infinito. La lingua di Sherlock si ritirava per un momento, e poi tornava, più dolce che mai, più profonda che mai, e le labbra che si sigillavano sulle sue non si staccavano mai per un istante. John poteva sentire il cuore di Sherlock battere e sapeva che Lestrade si sbagliava. Lui aveva un cuore. Adesso batteva contro John come un tamburo che era praticamente dentro di lui. Dio, che bacio dolce. Le mani di John si strinsero sulla testa di Sherlock e gli affondarono quasi disperatamente tra i ricci. La sua bocca e la sua gola sembravano fuori dal suo controllo, deglutendo convulsamente e avvicinandosi per avere ancora di più di Sherlock.

 _Non smettere mai di baciarmi. Non fermarti mai... Dio, potresti farmi qualsiasi cosa adesso. Farei qualsiasi cosa per te, qualunque cosa tu voglia,_ mugolò la mente di John in beatitudine mentre la lingua di Sherlock gli invadeva la bocca ancora e ancora.

Poi Sherlock si ritrasse e si tirò indietro molto adagio, guardandolo con occhi che non erano affatto pieni di lacrime, o perfino particolarmente lussuriosi. Erano più... attenti. Valutativi.

Valutativi.

"Cos’hai appena fatto...” disse John, e la realizzazione lo colpì. "Oh Dio."

Si mosse per alzarsi, ma Sherlock si limitò a stringerlo per le braccia e lo tenne fermo, la faccia priva di emozioni mentre lo guardava. John serrò stretto gli occhi, assaporando ancora la dolcezza sulla sua lingua. Quindi questo è il sapore del sangue di vampiro. All'improvviso sentì nella testa la voce di Sherlock. JOHN.

Aprì gli occhi scioccato, fissando il viso che incombeva su di lui. Sherlock si avvicinò di nuovo, appoggiandogli sopra quel gravoso peso, tenendolo giù. Quelle labbra stavano di nuovo quasi toccando le sue. BACIAMI ANCORA, JOHN. APRI LA BOCCA.

John scoprì che non voleva nemmeno combatterlo. Aprì le labbra e guardò in trance mentre le labbra piene di Sherlock si aprivano, e la sua lingua si trascinava su una zanna affilata, aprendo una linea di sangue. E poi Sherlock si premette di nuovo su di lui, dandogli dolci baci, praticamente facendogli scorrere quella lingua nella gola, e tutto ciò che John poté fare fu aggrapparsi alle braccia che lo trattenevano, e succhiare la lingua che lo aveva invaso, e sfregarsi contro il vampiro che si schiacciava contro di lui, finché non fu fuori di testa per il desiderio.

Alla fine Sherlock si alzò e lo tirò su. Lo condusse in camera da letto e John accettò volentieri tutto ciò che Sherlock faceva. Niente era troppo da dare a Sherlock. John era felice di essere spogliato nudo, felice di essere spinto all’indietro sul letto, morso, accarezzato, montato, cavalcato... Era in assoluta beatitudine. Niente aveva importanza tranne Sherlock su di lui, intorno a lui, in lui, e ogni spinta era il paradiso. Ogni morso era glorioso. Voleva offrire le sue braccia, il suo collo, tutto, tutto, e Sherlock prese quelle offerte ancora e ancora, mordendolo mentre John gemeva di piacere. Poi John stava affondando felicemente. Poi stava dormendo.

* * *

Poiché un vampiro con la coscienza sporca ha più o meno lo stesso aspetto di un vampiro con una coscienza pulita, guardando Sherlock la mattina dopo nessuno avrebbe notato qualcosa di diverso. Be’, Mycroft lo avrebbe fatto, ma Mycroft non c'era (grazie a dio per i piccoli favori) e Sherlock in pigiama e vestaglia sembrava indifferente mentre sedeva sulla sua poltrona di pelle a classificare per la centesima volta le cartelle sulle quattro vittime impiccate.

Ma continuava a guardare la porta aperta della camera da letto, cercando i pensieri di John (niente), annusando l'aria per l'umore (niente), aspettando che John si svegliasse e uscisse e iniziasse a brontolare in cucina, preparando il tè, forse lamentandosi per una cosa o per l’altra. Ma niente John.

Alla fine Sherlock si appoggiò le cartelle in grembo e fece uno sperimentale JOHN, VIENI IN SOGGIORNO.

Immediatamente sentì un movimento in camera da letto e John uscì, senza uno straccio d'indumento addosso e senza espressione sul viso. Sherlock sbatté un po’ le palpebre per la sorpresa. Si guardarono l'un l'altro. Nessun pensiero, nessun umore, nessun fumo di legna. Sherlock deglutì. VESTITI E FAI IL TÈ. John si voltò e tornò in camera da letto.

Un attimo dopo, tornò del tutto vestito e andò silenziosamente in cucina a preparare il tè. Sherlock aspettò un momento.

"John?" chiamò. John rientrò e lo fissò con calma. "Sei arrabbiato con me?"

John inclinò leggermente la testa. "No."

Sherlock aspettò, ma non stava arrivando nient’altro. John stava semplicemente lì come un... be’, un po’ come uno zombie, giusto?

Forse mi sta prendendo in giro, pensò Sherlock, mettendo da parte i fascicoli. Sperimentare. PRENDI IL COLLARE E PORTAMELO.

John andò al collare sul tavolo e glielo portò con entrambe le mani. Sherlock non percepiva assolutamente nulla dalla sua mente.

VIENI A SEDERTI SULLE MIE GINOCCHIA.

Il viso di John registrò un tocco di anticipazione, e scivolò in grembo a Sherlock e lo guardò con occhi attenti, ancora reggendo il collare. METTITI IL TUO COLLARE.

Gli occhi di John palpitarono come se quest’ordine fosse esattamente ciò che più desiderava, e si fece scattare il collare intorno al collo, vi lisciò sopra la camicia e appoggiò la testa sul petto di Sherlock come un adorante animale domestico. Sherlock lo tenne stretto per un minuto, sentendosi molto a disagio.

ORA PRENDIAMO IL NOSTRO TÈ. John si tirò su in silenzio e andò in cucina.

Sherlock rimase seduto immobile. Cos’ho fatto, pensò, e guardò il teschio.

John tornò con il tè e servì Sherlock in modo assente, quindi si sedette al suo posto.

"John, se camminassi lungo un vicolo buio e un rapinatore fosse dietro di te, cosa faresti?” chiese Sherlock, e poi aspettò una serie di immagini. La mente di John tremolò e apparve un'immagine debole e acquosa di un vicolo buio, ma non ci fu nessun rimescolamento di carte, nessun movimento, nessun odore. Sherlock deglutì. John lo fissò con calma.

"Cosa faresti, John?"

Gli occhi di John scivolarono su di lui come se stesse cercando di pensare. Niente.

Sherlock provò una tattica diversa. "John, ti ricordi cos’hai visto ieri sulla scena in cui è stato trovato l'uomo nel cappio?"

Immediatamente, con immenso sollievo di Sherlock, una raffica di immagini svolazzò lì accanto. Una piuttosto grande. La memoria di John era intatta. La memoria di John era stellare!

Sherlock fece un respiro profondo e decise di affrontare scientificamente questa situazione allarmante. Processi decisionali compromessi, memoria funzionale.

"John, come ti senti nei confronti del tuo collare adesso?"

Aleggiò un profumo dolce, come una candela ai frutti di bosco. "Bene," disse John con calma.

"Cosa provi per... il calcio?" tentò Sherlock. Niente. John non sembrava nemmeno in grado di mettere insieme una risposta.

"Cosa provi per tua sorella Harry?" Niente.

"Cosa provi riguardo al frustino?" Improvviso profumo caldo di cannella e spezie.

"Mi piace il frustino," lo informò John.

"Cosa..." Sherlock deglutì, "Cosa provi per me?"

Un'esplosione di odori meravigliosi e un ronzio profondo e caldo riempirono la stanza. Gli occhi di John brillarono. "Ti amo! Sono tuo,” disse a bassa voce, come se fosse sorpreso che Sherlock avesse bisogno di essere informato su questo argomento.

Lo stomaco di Sherlock fece una capriola, perché sentire John dire quello sarebbe stato meraviglioso... Se fosse stato davvero un John libero e senziente. Sentirlo ora, tuttavia, era un po’ triste.

"Ma... sei arrabbiato perché ti ho fatto sentire in questo modo?” chiese Sherlock, sporgendosi in avanti. John lo fissò senza espressione. Sherlock non riuscì più a resistere e scattò in piedi, camminando nervosamente. John lo guardò come se guardare Sherlock lo facesse sentire appagato.

Alla fine, Sherlock si voltò e pensò JOHN. VAI AL TUO LAPTOP. SCRIVI UNA BOZZA PER AGGIORNARE IL TUO BLOG. DESCRIVI IL RAPIMENTO DELLA BAMBINA E LA SCOPERTA DELL'UOMO NEL CAPPIO. MOSTRAMELO PRIMA DI PUBBLICARE.

All’istante John abbandonò il suo tè e andò al suo laptop. Sentendosi in colpa, Sherlock gli portò il tè e lo mise accanto al laptop. "Puoi bere il tuo tè mentre scrivi,” disse, e poi tornò ai suoi fascicoli. Ma non poteva davvero concentrarsi. Il suo unico conforto era che John stava digitando seduto al tavolo della cucina e aveva, almeno per il momento, l'apparenza della normalità.

Verso l'ora di pranzo, Sherlock chiamò Lestrade per avere conferma che nulla era stato rimosso da nessuna delle scene dalla polizia, e che nessuno sapeva cosa avesse sorretto le vittime prima che fossero impiccate.

"No, niente. Ascolta, posso chiedere a John qualcosa di veramente veloce?“ disse Lestrade, e Sherlock esitò.

"Sherlock? John è lì?"

"Sì,” disse Sherlock.

”... Cosa hai fatto a John, Sherlock?"

"Niente. È proprio qui, ecco, parlagli,” disse Sherlock, e porse il telefono a John, sperando per il meglio.

John si portò il telefono all'orecchio. "Ciao. Sì. Bene. No. (lungo silenzio) Ok."

Restituì il telefono a Sherlock e tornò al suo scritto. Sherlock si rimise il telefono all'orecchio.

"Arrivo laggiù tra venti minuti ed è meglio che tu sia pronto a dirmi che cazzo hai fatto,” disse Lestrade in tono piatto e riattaccò.

* * *

Il detective Lestrade si chinò e guardò John negli occhi. John, seduto sul divano, ricambiò educatamente lo sguardo.

"John, come ti sei sentito riguardo a come Sherlock ha gestito l'interrogatorio con quella famiglia?” chiese Lestrade.

John lo fissò come se ascoltasse con attenzione, ma non si rendesse conto che gli era stata appena posta una domanda.

"Non può formarsi opinioni,” disse Sherlock, mordicchiandosi nervosamente le dita dietro Lestrade.

"John, come faresti ad arrivare alla stazione di Paddington da qui?"

John non rispose. Sherlock sussurrò "Ma sta immaginando il percorso, posso vederlo."

"Perché non risponde?" sussurrò Lestrade in risposta. Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle. Poi si fece avanti e provò.

"John, dimmi come arrivare a Regent's Park."

Immediatamente John disse: "A nord di Baker Street, attraverso Marylebone Road.”

"Ha risposto perché hai detto 'dimmi' o perché sei tu?"

"Non lo so," ammise Sherlock. "Provaci tu."

"John, dimmi... uhm... come si fa la pasta," tentò Lestrade.

John lo guardò educatamente ma non rispose. Sherlock annuì, “Se lo sta immaginando. Devo essere io."

Lestrade si voltò, chiaramente smarrito. "Dio, Sherlock, cos’hai fatto?" Lanciò al vampiro uno sguardo accusatore. “Guardalo, non può prendere decisioni, non può formarsi opinioni, non può interagire con nessuno tranne te, e anche con te tutto ciò che può fare è seguire i comandi. Cristo, l'hai trasformato nell'unica cosa che temeva di più!"

Sherlock aprì la bocca per difendersi, ma Lestrade aveva preso lo slancio. ”Questo Moriarty, che molto probabilmente è il nostro assassino, questo è esattamente quello che ha fatto lui. Ha spazzato via la mente di un uomo per trasformarlo in uno schiavo e ora tu hai fatto la stessa identica cosa. In cosa sei diverso da lui, Sherlock? In cosa sei diverso?"

Sherlock fissò il suo violino.

“Non c'è da stupirsi che questo tipo stia contattando te per il suo giochetto. Siete fatti della stessa pasta. E io, io pensavo che tu fossi diverso. Che stupido sono. Che stupidi siamo tutti noi umani, rispetto a te, giusto? Dio, mi sento male. Era un brav'uomo, Sherlock. A questo punto tanto varrebbe che l’avessi ucciso."

Lestrade diede un'ultima occhiata a John e lasciò l'appartamento sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Sherlock si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona e fissò John. John ricambiò placidamente lo sguardo.

"Hai finito il tuo blog, John?” chiese Sherlock.

"Sì."

"Puoi portarmi il laptop così posso leggerlo?" Sherlock si ritrovò a formulare domande con attenzione e semplicità, come a un bambino. John portò obbedientemente il portatile, e Sherlock ebbe un'immagine improvvisa di John com'era quando si erano affrontati per la prima volta, dritto e saldo con i piedi ben piantati, gli occhi diretti e risoluti, pronto a morire. "Sbrigati, figlio di puttana,” aveva detto.

Dov'era quell'uomo, adesso? Questo era come un trauma cranico, ed era tutta opera di Sherlock. La vergogna e il senso di colpa stavano peggiorando. In effetti, era la sua prima vera esperienza con quelle emozioni da decenni, e Sherlock la trovava molto spiacevole. E rimpianto, oh... che emozione orribile.

"Non di grande aiuto, questa cosa del soffrire," sospirò Sherlock e si sistemò per leggere il blog di John. All'improvviso si rese conto che John era semplicemente in piedi al suo fianco e lo guardava senza capire.

SIEDITI. John si sedette. Sherlock sospirò e lesse.

Hm.

La sua scrittura era ancora abbastanza utile. Descrizione meno romantica ma ogni dettaglio era stato riprodotto fedelmente. Interessante. Capace di osservare, ricordare, riferire e obbedire. Incapace di decidere, avere opinioni, resistere o esprimersi. Sherlock si chiese se... no, quello era probabilmente... eppure, no... Oh diavolo.

JOHN, PORTAMI IL MIO TELEFONO.

Era ora di fare l'unica cosa che Sherlock odiava più di ogni altra: chiederlo a Mycroft.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
